More Than Meets The Eye
by Leo Cole
Summary: After surviving an accident in which her boyfriend dies, Meryl and her dog become victims of a second car accident. She awakes to find herself in ME. Why does she hide her past from the Elves? There is more to her than meets the eye...
1. Prolouge: A Sad Farewell

A/N: Well, this is my first self-written LOTR fic, so bear with me here. My other fic is under my friend's account. It is called "To Sink Or Swim" and YOU SHOULD GO READ!! -pants- Well, now that I've gotten that out of my system. If you want to see my rules, go to my Pokemon fic, "Lavender Journey" Also, this fic takes place between the destruction of the Ring and when Frodo and the Elves and Bilbo leave for the Gray Havens. Enjoy!

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~} 

Prologue: A Sad Farewell

Eighteen-year-old Merylin Issacs woke up with a start. Her green eyes fluttered open to reveal to her that she wasn't in her room. The walls were painted a light shade of gray; the ceiling was an even lighter shade. The windows were dark, a sign that the sun had long since set. A mirror was on the wall across from her. She brought a hand up to her face, and a sharp pain made her stop. She glanced down to see an I.V. stuck in her arm. At the foot of her bed was a clipboard. 

"Where am I?" she said quietly. "What happened?"

She closed her eye for a moment, trying to sense her body. Her left arm felt heavier than usual. She opened her eyes again and looked at her arm. A large bulky cast had been put on.

Meryl slowly sat up. As she looked around, she realized where she was. "A hospital room," she stated to herself. "I'm in a hospital room."

She glanced in the mirror in front of her, and was appalled at what she saw. A large bandage covered her left cheek, while smaller ones dotted her face. Her forehead was bruised black, with a purple hue.

The door opened and a boy walked in. He had dark brown hair and eyes of an even deeper shade of brown. As soon as he saw her, he said, "Thank God. Meryl, you're awake!"

"Hello Andrew," Meryl said weakly. "How's my big brother doing?"

Andrew glared at her. "I've been spending the last few days worrying myself sick about you. Mom has been in hysterics ever since you came in. Dad too, although he doesn't show it as much."

Meryl blinked. "Andrew, what happened? Why am I here?"

Her brother was startled. "You mean that you don't remember?"

Meryl shook her head, making her light brown hair fly in all directions. 

Andrew took a deep breath. "Monday evening, you and Brian went out for the evening. You went to a restaurant, to celebrate his baseball team's latest victory against the Eagles. You were on your way home, when a drunken semi driver swerved and cut into your lane. It was too late for Brian to step on the brakes, and you crashed. Your car flipped and fell in the ditch."

Meryl was stunned. She couldn't remember a thing. "H-How's Brian?" she asked, her voice trying to make its way around her clumsy tongue.

"He still hasn't woken up," replied her brother, looking down at the floor. "He's in worse shape than you are." 

"What do the doctors say?"

Andrew remained silent. Meryl knew something was wrong. "Tell me, Andrew!" Her voice was frantic. "You know something."

"He broke his neck in the crash. Badly. He only has a thirty percent chance of surviving. That's very low, Meryl."

"But there is still a chance." Tears filled the girl's green eyes, but she refused to let them spill over. She quickly wiped them away, determined not to let her brother see. "When can I see him?" she asked shakily.

"Only his family can visit him," said Andrew sadly. "His parents have been in to see you, though. They're just as worried about you as our parents are."

Footsteps echoed down the hall as two forms filled the doorway. They were a man and a woman. The woman gave a cry and ran forward, hugging Meryl with all of her might. "Meryl! Meryl!" she sobbed. "Thank God you're all right."

"Speak of the devil..." Andrew said to himself.

"Mom," said Meryl, her voice shaking, "you need to let go. I can't breathe."

Meryl's mother instantly stepped backwards. Her husband came forward and stroked his daughter's hair. 

"We were so worried about you," he said softly. "You've been out for four days."

Meryl nodded. "I know. Andrew's been enlightening me." Her eyes dulled noticeably. "Although I don't like what I heard."

"We'll leave you alone, dear," said her mother quickly. "You need your rest."

Andrew interjected. "But she just-"

He was silenced by his father's look. "Meryl has been through enough for today. She needs to rest and catch up to her health."

His wife nodded. "Yes. We need to go." To Meryl she said, "We love you honey. We'll be back in the morning."

Meryl nodded. She eased herself back into the bed and closed her eyes. Her family left the room, with Andrew being the last one to leave. He turned the lights off, letting the room turn to darkness.

"Lisse' olos," he said in Sindarian, the Elvish language that he and his sister used ever since they had been first introduced to the Lord of the Rings a couple of years ago. "Sweet dreams."

His sister didn't reply, for she had already been claimed by the realm of sleep. Andrew took one last look at her before closing the door softly behind him and walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. ******************************************************************

Meryl was awakened by pounding footsteps down the hallway. There was frantic knocking on her door, before the person behind it opened it. It was Andrew, a joyous look in his deep brown eyes.

"Andrew," scolded Meryl, "you woke me up."

"That's the point."

"What's going on? Hurry up and tell me because I want to go back to sleep."

Her brother grinned. "You won't want to when you've heard."

"Well, if you tell me, then I would know!"

"He's awake. And he's asking for you."

Meryl snapped to attention. All thoughts of going back to sleep were instantly banished. "Brian?"

"Who else?"

Meryl fought to get up, but a sharp pain in her arm made her stop. Again, she had forgotten the I.V. She grimaced and asked, "You think that you could help me?" 

"Sure." Andrew left and returned with a wheelchair a few minutes later. He wheeled it to Meryl's bedside. Meryl slowly sat up and eased herself into the wheelchair. 

"Andrew, you think that you could wheel my I.V. along?"

Her brother nodded. "No problem. Knowing you it'll take you a while to figure out how to move."

Meryl grinned mischievously. "Be careful. You never know when I might decide to roll over your foot. Now hurry up, I want to see Brian."

******************************************************************

The boy lay limp in his bed. The only signs that showed that he was alive was the machine that monitored his heart rate, and the fact that his eyes were open and he kept saying one name. Meryl. He had to see Meryl.

There was a knock at the door. A doctor walked in. "Brian? Meryl is here."

A wheelchair was pushed in by a tall boy that Brian recognized. It was Meryl's brother. He was wheeling a girl in with his right hand, with an I.V. in his left hand. She had a broken arm, and bandages all over her face, along with many bruises. The I.V. was attached in her right arm. 

"Meryl?" he asked weakly. "I didn't recognize you under all of those bandages. You are a lot prettier with them on."

An amused smile played on Meryl's lips. "That's my Brian, always the sweet talker."

Andrew pushed Meryl to Brian's side and quietly left the room, leaving the two alone. He closed the door softly behind him. He figured they had a lot to talk about.

"Meryl," breathed Brian. "I see that you have a broken arm."

Meryl smirked. "What wonderful observation you have Brian. And I see that you have a broken nose." She reached out and touched the materials that encased his nose with her broken arm. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He smiled weakly. "A lovely result of colliding into the steering wheel," he said sarcastically. "Although I would have preferred a broken wrist like yours."

Meryl's smile disappeared. "Oh, Brian. Look at you," she whispered. "You don't deserve any of this. It should have been me driving." 

Brian shook his head, which was difficult for a neck brace kept him in position. "If you had been driving, it would be you in this bed. I don't want that. Better me than you."

Tears filled Meryl's eyes and overflowed, causing small rivers of the salty water to flow down her cheeks. They slowly dripped onto the sheets that covered Brian's body.

With a heavily bandaged hand, Brian slowly wiped the tears from Meryl's eyes. "There, there, my dear," he said softly. "You wouldn't have a marker on you, would you?"

Through her tears, Meryl gave a slight smile and retorted, "For what?"

"I wish to have the honor of being the first of signing your cast."

Meryl looked around the room. There was a clipboard on the table across the room, loaded with blemish-free paper. The table was filled with colorful drawings. Strewn all over the table were permanent markers, each with a name on them, saying, "Megan."

"I take it that your little sister was here."

Brian nodded. "When I woke up, the first thing that I saw was a picture on my chest. It was of a boy with my broken nose. It said, 'I love you Brian.'"

"How adorable."

Brian grinned and said weakly, "You have to admit, she's pretty smart for a three year old."

Meryl smiled and nodded. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he replied with not that much conviction. He sounded tired and weak. He changed the subject quickly. "Grab me the black marker and give it to me."

Meryl nodded and did as he requested. She went over and picked up the black marker. She then went back to his bedside and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said. "Give me your arm."

Meryl stuck out her arm to Brian. He pulled it gently towards him and began writing. "Close your eyes Meryl. I want this to be a surprise."

"Do I have to?"

Brian nodded, which was difficult with his neck brace. "I want it to be a surprise," he repeated.

Meryl closed her eyes. "Hurry up."

She could hear the scratching of the marker against her cast. Brian's touch was gentle. She could hear the steady beeping of his heart monitor. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"No," his voice was barely a whisper. "I'm almost done. Hang on." He seemed like he was pleading. The beeping on his heart monitor slowed, but Meryl didn't notice, for she was deep in thought.

Finally Meryl heard his last scratching. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead." Now his voice was a whisper. "Read it, and remember it, all right?" The heart monitor slowed even more and suddenly it stopped. There was a continuous beeping sound.

Meryl opened her eyes. "Brian? Are you all right?"

He lay against the pillow, his face was white. His blue eyes were closed, and his chestnut hair had lost its shine. A thought clutched Meryl's mind. Was he...?

"Brian?" she asked fearfully. "Brian? Brian!" She shook his arm. He didn't move. She put her ear on his chest, above where his heart was. There was no beat. Frantically she put her cheek next to his mouth. No breath tickled the skin.

Tears flowed freely down Meryl's face. "BRIAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" she screamed.

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

Pretty good for a first chapter? Okay, now scroll to the bottom of the page. You see the little button that says review? Good. Press it and give me your reviews.

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	2. Thus It Starts

A/N: Well, it is now tradition to post the first two chapters of a book for me. That way, I get more reviews! ^_^ Happy reading and remember to review!

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~ 

Chapter One: Thus it starts

It was the day of Brian's funeral. Meryl hadn't spoken since she left his hospital room. All of her bandages had been taken off, and only a few cuts remained. She still was staying at the hospital, but had tried school the day before, and had to leave on account of her grief, and the fact that she was too sad to speak. Many students passed by her with pity and sympathy in their eyes. 

Meryl now sat at a pew in the front row, next to Brian's parents and his sister. His mother was in a fit of tears, his father looked like he was bewildered and grief-stricken. Megan was quiet; the full force of her brother's mysterious disappearance hadn't sunk in yet. She would understand soon enough.

The pastor began speaking. He told about Brian's childhood, his middle school years, and finally his high school years. He talked about the great friends that Brian had, Meryl included, and he talked about the future that he wanted to have.

"Brian wanted to be an architect. He loved to draw houses, and he wanted to watch his creations come to life," he said sadly. Meryl was saddened, because he had finished drawing their dream house just the day before their accident. The blueprints were stashed away in a file in her desk.

The pastor then invited his friends and family to come and talk about Brian. His best friend, Jason, began talking about how they met, the adventures they used to have, and how he had met Meryl, the love of his life.

Meryl glanced down at her cast. There, resting on her arm, were his last written words: I'll love you forever, even past the day I die. Meryl, remember me. Remember me as I once was. 

Brian.

"Meryl?" asked Jason at the podium, interrupting her thoughts. "Would you like to say something?"

Meryl looked up and nodded through her tears. She quickly dried them off and stood up. Whispers ran through the crowd of the kids from her school. They hadn't heard her speak for two days. What would she say now?

Meryl walked to the podium, ignoring her classmates' whispers. Jason waited there and gave her a big hug. He then stepped down and handed the mike to Meryl.

Meryl looked out at the crowd. She took a deep breath and began. "Words cannot explain my grief over the loss of Brian. Being the one that he last spoke to, and being the one there when he --he..." her voice trailed off. Hearing the whispers, she quickly regained her composure. "In memory of Brian, I will sing a song that we both loved. I am saddened to say, I've never sang by myself in front of him." A few chuckles went through the crowd of kids. They knew about Meryl's stage fright. "It grieves me that I finally sing in front of him, but he's not here physically to hear it. This is "For an angel", by Kristen Graves."

A piano began playing the introduction. Meryl took a breath and sang, her clear voice filling the church:

Last night I had a dream

After thoughts today it seems

Your walk through the fire for me

meant everything

As the moon slipped in the night

I was feeling quite unsure

Now the nightmare's over

and everything's alright

You made me feel beautiful

and I know this much is true

When I asked for an angel

I was given you

Your smile lights up the dark

you lift me when I'm down

Through the truth you've shown me grace

You'll always have your place in my heart

I would not live my life again

without you by my side

This journey's been worth living

the talks, the laughs, and the cries

Do you see me when you look in my eyes?

The windows to my soul

there's no more fear inside

What was now is gone 

You made me feel beautiful

and I know this much is true

When I asked for an angel

I was given you

Here on earth and while I'm dreaming

you help bring me to life

Gratitude could never do justice

for standing by my side

Your smile lights up the dark

You lift me when I'm down

Through the truth you've shown me grace

You'll always have your place in my heart

You made me feel beautiful

and I know this much is true

When I asked for an angel

God gave me you

Meryl closed her eyes. {This is for you, Brian,} she thought. She took another deep breath. "I thank you for listening. I know that we'll all miss Brian, and we'll always remember him." She rubbed the cast on her arm, right where his message was. {I promise that I will. I know I will.}

******************************************************************

After the funeral, Meryl went to her silent state once again, She hadn't said a word for the rest of the funeral or on the ride home.

When she had returned home, she changed out of her black dress and took off her dress shoes. She put on a pair of gray yoga pants, that were made of cotton. She pulled on a pale pink tank top and put on a white sweater that was loosely woven, so as to reveal the color of the tank top underneath. She pulled her light brown hair in a ponytail and slung a black leather purse over one shoulder. She went downstairs for dinner, and she refused to talk during the whole meal. If she was spoken to, she would merely nod, shake her head, or shrug. 

A nose shoved its way into her lap. She patted her dog, whose name was Dae. His name was fitting, for in Sindarian it meant, "shadow." He was a black Labrador, only a year old. Already it seemed like he had appointed himself as the family guardian, for he always kept a close watch on Meryl and her family.

Meryl decided that after dinner, she would take Dae out for a walk. She wrote a note and left it on the counter, put on a pair of shoes, and went to capture Dae. When she finally succeeded, she tied a rope to his leather collar, being that she couldn't find his leash. If Dae wasn't securely tied, he would break loose and run away. She had some difficulty tying the rope to his collar, because he was bouncing all over the place, and there was the fact that she had her broken arm.

"You are an excited one aren't you?" Meryl asked softly. She was startled by the slight huskiness in her voice. She figured that it was because she had refused to talk for such a long time.

"It's amazing I was able to sing," she whispered.

Dae didn't mind this. He leaped up and planted his paws on Meryl's shoulders, forcing her to fall onto the floor. He then licked her face.

"Dae, NO!" she cried. "Bad dog."

She struggled to her feet, pulling the makeshift leash tight, forcing Dae to walk beside her. She tied the leash to her right wrist and opened the door and stepped outside with Dae at her heels. The cool air was slightly brisk, but she welcomed the change in the atmosphere. 

They turned east and began to walk. Night fell upon them in a short while. The streetlights each lit up, casting a radius of light in all directions. Dae walked through one, a moving shadow cutting through the light. 

"Just like his namesake," Meryl said softly.

They walked past a house with a window that was open. Classical music drifted out. Mozart, it seemed to be. The house across the street had Christmas lights already on their home, for December was only a few months away. All around them was quiet until- 

Dae's ears pricked. He barked and took off at a run, dragging Meryl behind him. She couldn't free herself because she had tied the rope to her wrist.

"Dae, stop!" she yelled. "Bad dog! No!"

She noticed what had caught her dog's attention. A cat lounged on a garbage can across the street. It hissed at Dae, who barked in the joy of the chase, and charged across the street.

A car sped around the corner. Meryl never heard its horn as it warned her to move out of the way. The last thing that she remembered was a loud screech of rubber on pavement, before being plunged into darkness.

}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Some people call me the Queen of Cliffhangers. I dunno why... -shrugs- Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Because: Your comments + My Superior Writing Skills = A better book. No flames please, for they will be used for end of the year campfire. -glances over at her teddy bear, Lij, who is sitting on the top of her computer- Isn't that right Lij? -No answer- Fine don't answer me.

By the Lion's Mane, 

Leo 


	3. The Uglies Attack

Okay, here we go. I know that the first two chapters only had little reference to LOTR, but this time is different! Enter three Fellowship members! Also, I'm being forced to post this chapter because my good ol' buddy Yorun called me a tease. I am no tease. .* I am merely the Queen of Cliffhangers. Not a tease.

Once again, I forgot the disclaimer so here it goes: I own nothing except for Meryl and Dae. In fact, Dae was created in the memory of my dog, Bo, who sadly passed away on April 1st 2003. Enjoy Chapter Two!

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

Chapter Two: The Uglies attack

A girl lay stretched out on the grass at the edge of a clearing. She was surrounded by tall grass dotted with violets. Her eyes were closed; she was most likely unconscious. A large black dog lay about a hundred yards from her, hidden in the forest, not moving at all. It was also most likely unconscious.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the distance. A group of Uruk-Hai appeared from the edge of the forest at the other end of the clearing. Their leader was a tall Uruk-Hai, with many battle scars decorating his body.

He scanned the area, looking for any sign of enemies. His eyes fell upon a pair of feet, with a strange type of boot on. He smiled. Another sleeping victim. Humans should know better than to sleep in such a spot when Uruk-Hai are around. This would be a good time to teach them that.

He signaled to his group with a hand. They all drew their weapons, and began creeping forward, naturally with the leader in front. 

They silently crossed the clearing; their feet making hardly any sound, except for the crushing of grass. Step by step they drew closer. The pair of feet didn't move.

The leader was the first to approach. He walked forward, sword drawn and held in front of him. The pair of feet still hadn't moved.

The Uruk-Hai now was close enough to see that the human was a girl. She had light brown hair and was wearing clothing that he had never seen. There was a large half-healed cut on her left cheek, and a few smaller half-healed cuts on her forehead. There was also a strange contraption on her left arm.

He reached forward and prodded the strange item with the tip of his sword. It was very hard, most likely a type of weapon. The girl's feet twitched. The leader stood still, but his troops jumped back.

"Cowards," he growled in the Black Speech. "Afraid of a human girl."

He bravely walked forward and placed his sword against the girl's neck. "And now you die."

Meryl's eyelids twitched. Something wasn't right. She felt cold steel against her neck. She opened her eyes and stared into a pair of yellow eyes, with the joy of the kill glistening in them. {Whoa ugly,} she thought.

"Ah, you're awake," the Uruk-Hai said in the Common Tongue. "Awake in time to witness your own death."

Meryl's scream echoed throughout the forest, causing many birds to flee the area, and awakening a certain canine...

*************************************************************

Two horses clopped down the shady wooded path. One carried a tall figure, sitting up straight as a ruler. The other carried two figures, one sitting elegantly and tall, the other shorter and hunched over.

As they rode into the sunlight, one could see who these figures were, for they were well known. The one who rode alone was none other than Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor. The others were just as recognizable. The elegant one was Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood Forest. The smaller one was known as Gimli, son of Gloin, Lord of the Glittering Caves.

"Would you mind telling me where we are going again?" grumbled Gimli, clearly disliking riding on the horse.

"We are heading towards Rivendell, Master Dwarf," said Aragorn with a smile, "to deliver a message from Arwen to her father, if you remember."

Gimli grunted and fingered his axe. "I still have no idea why the Elf and I had to be dragged along. I was just about to make the crystal case for the hairs that the Lady of Light had given me."

"Well," said Legolas in mock indignance, "it was *the Elf* who reminded Aragorn that large groups of Uruk-Hai have been spotted around here, and that it takes more than one man to fend them off."

"I apologize for that comment Legolas," said Gimli with guilt. "I wasn't thinking."

"Your apology is accepted," replied Legolas, "for I remember that Dwarves usually do not think at all."

Aragorn and Legolas laughed as Gimli growled, "You had better keep your mouth shut, lest you want to lose your head." But he laughed also. "Anyways, Aragorn is the only *Man* in this company," he added, proud of his own play of words. 

Their festivities were cut short, however, when they heard a piercing scream, that chilled their blood, resonate through the trees. Gimli looked wildly around, while Legolas's eyes narrowed.

"I sense that there are Uruk-Hai around," he said. "Barely, but I sense them."

"Where are they?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas closed his eyes and opened them a moment later. He turned to the left. "West of here." He squinted. "About half a mile away; a little less."

"By all means," said Gimli, "let us go. Judging by the scream, we have little time to loiter around."

Aragorn pulled at his horse's reins and steered him to the west. "Let's go."

They galloped off into the forest at high speed, hoping that they wouldn't arrive too late.

*************************************************************

The Uruk-Hai laughed. "There's nobody around to hear you scream. It is pointless to waste your breath." He grinned, showing yellowed teeth. "Although it is amusing to watch you hope."

Meryl watched on in horror as he pulled up his sword. He was going to decapitate her, she thought frantically. "Please, somebody help!" she shrieked. "Brian! Somebody!"

"Farewell human," whispered the Uruk-Hai. As he was about to bring down his sword, a large black thing leaped from the forest and tackled him, growling and barking the whole time.

"Dae!" said Meryl as she slid away. 

The black Labrador leaped off of the Uruk-Hai, black blood staining his already black muzzle. The Uruk-Hai lay still; his throat had been ripped out by the dog. His dark blood began staining the grass.

The other Uruk-Hai attacked. Dae stood in front of his mistress, clearly intending to protect her. He growled in warning. The monsters halted for a moment.

"Ooh, look!" said an Uruk-Hai in the Black Speech. "An easy kill!" He ran forward and slashed at Dae. The dog leaped and tackled the monster, biting at his face.

Meryl was too scared to move. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She whirled around to see an Uruk-Hai draw his bow. She realized that he was aiming for Dae. "No!" she cried as she ran to him.

The bowstring sang as the arrow was released. It was on a direct course to Dae when-

Meryl leaped into the arrow's path. It struck her cast and glanced off. Pain laced up her arm. The archer cursed. She ran out of the way, and picked up the arrow. She looked around, trying to find the enemy. An Uruk-Hai stood in front of her. She quickly ran forward, and buried the arrow into its neck.

The Uruk-Hai archer fitted another arrow to his bow. He waited for the girl to turn around, so as he could kill her. Then, she turned. He aimed and let loose, this time the arrow striking her left shoulder. His aim and timing were off center, he had failed. He cursed in the Black Speech.

Meryl fell to her knees, her arm screaming in pain. The world spun before her eyes. In the distance, she thought that she heard hoofbeats. She struggled to her feet, her hand clutching her arm. Blood seeped through her fingers. The shaft of the arrow stuck out of her flesh. She dared not pull it out, for fear of more pain.

"Oh Brian," she whimpered. "Help me."

Dae whirled around and lunged at the archer. He took the bow in his jaws and snapped it, for it was only a stick in his eyes. He then attacked the Uruk-Hai, and killed it. He took his place in front of his mistress again. Five bodies lay around him. He growled at the remaining Uruk-Hai. They took one look at each other, and fled, fearing for their lives.

That was the last that Meryl saw, as darkness overcame her once again. She fell to the ground, her right hand still clutching her shoulder. She never felt the reassuring licks that Dae gave her, and never heard his worried whines.

******************************************************************

Legolas yelled against the wind, "I sense no more Uruk-Hai! I detect a few, but they are running away."

"They must have succeeded in their intentions then," Aragorn shouted back. "We should turn around and head for Rivendell."

"Nay!" shouted Legolas. "I still see something. We must hurry."

Gimli squinted against the sunlight. He could just make out some figures up ahead. "Legolas is right! Something still stands." he cried.

Legolas urged their horse to run faster, with Aragorn at their side. In no time, they had reached a clearing. A black dog stood in the center, breathing heavily. It stood in front of a fallen girl, who was lying on her right side, with her back facing them. Not noticing the new arrivals, the dog whined and licked the girl's face. Five Uruk-Hai bodies lay around them. One with an arrow sticking out of his neck.

Aragorn dismounted. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the dog whirled around and growled. Its muzzle glistened with blood.

"Steady, We're not going to hurt you," Aragorn said in a soothing voice.

Legolas dismounted also, leaving Gimli alone on the horse. Gimli looked wildly around. How can they expect him to get off without killing himself?

Legolas began taking small steps towards the dog. It never took its eyes off of him. It growled again, warning him to back off. Its devotion to the girl was clear; it wouldn't let anyone get near her. 

"It's alright," Legolas softly said. "We're friends."

The dog stopped growling. As it was about to take a step forward, there was a loud thump behind the Elf, making the dog go back to its guarding stance. It began growling once again, this time even more severely. Legolas whirled around to see Gimli on the ground, flat on his back, gasping for air. Aragorn sighed and shook his head. 

Legolas turned around and took a few more steps closer to the dog and the maiden. The dog backed away, still standing in front of the girl. It barked and Legolas stepped back.

After a moment of staring the dog down, Legolas took a step forward again and bent over and reached out a hand. "It's okay. I won't harm her."

Again, the dog stopped growling. Hesitantly, it took a step towards Legolas. It came closer, until it was able to smell the Elf's hand.

"That's it," said Legolas. "See? I'm a friend." The dog licked his hand tentatively, and whined.

Aragorn came up behind Legolas. He set a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Good job Legolas."

Legolas straightened up after patting the dog's head. "It was only a small task. We must get the girl some medical attention."

"If she is still alive," said Aragorn gently. "The dog might not be able to tell the difference if she is alive or not." 

The dog went back to the girl and prodded her with its nose. It whined, and turned to Legolas and Aragorn. The Elf understood and went over. Gently he turned her over, so as he would have a good look at her. She had abnormally pale skin, with a large half-healed cut on her left cheek. An arrow stuck out of her left shoulder; blood still flowed from the wound, staining her strange garb and the grass. Legolas leaned over and positioned his ear above her mouth. A slight breeze tickled his cheek.

"She is alive," he informed Aragorn. 

The king of Gondor had been trying to calm the dog down. He stood up and nodded. "What wounds does she have?" he inquired.

"An arrow has punctured her left shoulder. I dare not try and take it out, for she might bleed to death." Legolas gently picked her up and began walking towards his horse. The dog followed him closely, showing that although it did trust the Elf, it wasn't going to take any chances.

He walked by Gimli, who was still on the ground. "Gimli, get up. You're wasting time."

"I would if I could," groaned the Dwarf between gasps. "But it seems like I have knocked the wind out of myself."

Aragorn walked over and hauled Gimli to his feet. "Come along, Master Dwarf. You may ride with me until you regain your second wind."

"What of the girl?" asked Gimli.

"Legolas will ride with her. He's the best at making sure that she won't fall off," answered Aragorn as he set him in his horse's saddle. "And he's the smoothest ride. Now hang on for a minute. I'm going to help Legolas."

He followed the Elf to his horse. Legolas transferred the unconscious girl into Aragorn's arms before mounting his horse. As soon as he was set, Aragorn handed her up. He then went over to his own horse and mounted it, sitting behind Gimli. "Let's go."

They both nudged their horses' sides. In a flash they sped through the forest, on direct course for Rivendell.

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

So, you like? Tell me by pressing that little button down in the left-hand corner! And a special thank you to Yorun, for reading and being my first reviewer! Arigatou gozaimasu! Also, this will be my last chapter to post for a while because I'm heading off to camp tomorrow. Ok? Good. Now go and review! 

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo

P.S. For those of you who don't know Japanese, "Arigatou gozaimasu" means "Thank you very much" I've been taking Japanese for a while, so don't be surprised if I include a few words in my Author's Notes.


	4. Acquaintances And A Midnight Crisis

A/N: Yesh! I am alive! Camp was a blast, and I miss it a lot. Lots of cute counselors too ^_^ Anyways, onto the fic! And please, review for every chapter, so I know what to improve on, and so I don't get confuzzled. @_@

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~ 

Chapter Three: Acquaintances and a Midnight Crisis

Meryl's eyelids twitched. There were voices. They seemed to be deep in conversation. She opened her eyes to reveal that she was in another room. She was in a large bed with a beautifully carved headboard and windows with no glass. There was a statue in the corner, being both mysterious and beautiful. 

{What happened? Was it all a dream?} she asked herself. {Or am I back in the hospital?}

Without moving her head, she surveyed her surroundings. She noticed that she was in different clothes. Instead of her shirt, sweater and pants, she was now in a simple silk nightgown. In addition to her cast, she now sported many bandages on her left shoulder. Memory flooded back to her, as she remembered that was where the arrow had pierced her.

A noise made her eyes dart around. Two men were in the corner, talking too much to notice that she was awake. One was tall and dressed in gray. The other was short and stout, dressed in heavy armor. The shorter one had a large helmet on his head, which covered his forehead. The taller one had long hair that reached to his shoulders.

"What will come of her after she heals?" asked the shorter one in a gruff voice. Meryl realized that they were talking about her.

The taller one answered, "We will have to return her to her home. I'm sure that her family is worried about her."

"But she doesn't look like her heritage is from Gondor, or Rohan."

"She must come from somewhere around here. She just didn't come from nowhere!"

The door opened and someone walked in, along with someone who jingled when they walked. Meryl quickly closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing. She wanted them to think that she was still asleep.

"Is she awake yet?" asked a voice that reflected wisdom and grace.

The two men stopped talking. "No," said the shorter one. 

Meryl heard the jingling come closer. She calmed herself down, praying that they wouldn't know that she was awake. Why was she here? And where was "here"? 

She felt something land on her bed. There was now a familiar weight on her feet. She realized that the jingling came from Dae. She relaxed a little.

"Shouldn't we get him down?" asked the shorter one. "Lord Elrond may not want dog hair all over the bed.

The new voice replied, "We shouldn't. He's worried, and he wants to be with her."

"Legolas, if you weren't an Elf, I'd think that you were going crazy, thinking that you can understand dogs."

Legolas. Elrond. Those names. Now Meryl was even more confused. Was she?... no, she couldn't be. Middle-Earth doesn't exist. Or does it?

{I guess that this would be the best time to wake up,} she figured.

She scrunched up her face and took a deep breath. Giving a slight groan, she turned over to her right side and opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

"She awakes!" cried the shorter one.

Dae barked and jumped off of the bed. He ran around the bed so that he stood in front of Meryl. He put his front paws on the bed and began licking her face.

"Dae, NO! Down boy," she said weakly, but firmly. The dog quickly stopped licking her, but he didn't go back on all fours. 

"Is that his name?"

Meryl turned over and faced the speaker. He had long white-blonde hair that reached the middle of his back. He was dressed in green and gray clothes. But the most distinguishing feature he had were his pointed ears. No doubt about it, this was Legolas, the Elven prince of Mirkwood. 

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"The dog. You called him Dae, is that his name?"

Meryl blinked and nodded. "It's Sindarian-"

"-for "shadow." How fitting," the Elf nodded as he spoke. "He really seems to care about you."

Meryl smiled weakly. She didn't need Legolas to tell her that.

"I think that the better question is who the girl is," said the taller form as he stood up. Meryl recognized him straight away. Dark hair, and grey eyes. It could only be Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

Meryl was silent. If she told them where she came from, they would try to get her to leave; to find her family. That would be impossible, because she isn't even from this world. But if she feigned amnesia... she might be able to stay for a while longer, and not explain where she came from. 

"My name is Meryl," she said. "Although I confess that is all that I remember, aside from Dae that is." 

"So you're saying is that you only remember your name? And your dog's?" 

Meryl nodded. "I'm afraid so," she replied coldly. "I don't understand why you need to interrogate me like this."

She watched as Aragorn sighed and sat back down. "Can you at least tell me what I'm doing here?" she asked.

"You tell us," said the shorter man as he stood up from his chair. Meryl already knew who he was, for he was Gimli, the Dwarf.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The Dwarf stepped forward. "What would a group of Uruk-Hai want with a young girl and a dog? Were you kidnapped from your home and your dog followed?"

Meryl shook her head weakly. "You've got it wrong," she said, her voice softening a bit. "I was asleep, or unconscious. When I woke up, one was about to slit my throat. I screamed and Dae came out of nowhere and killed some. I killed one with an arrow, that an archer had shot at Dae. I had leaped in the way and it hit my cast," she said as she looked down at the item that encased her arm. "Then the archer shot again, and hit my shoulder. And that's all that I remember, and I remember nothing from before that."

"But what would cause your amnesia?" questioned Aragorn. "Surely not an arrow wound."

Meryl thought fast. "I must have hit my head when I collapsed," she replied. "For I don't remember anything before that. How long have I been out?"

"It has been six days since we brought you in, which includes the day we found you," replied Aragorn.

Meryl was stunned. Six days? "Oh my," she whispered. 

Legolas nodded. "We will leave you alone now," he said. "You must catch up on your rest, and see if you can remember anything later."

Gimli started to protest, but Aragorn fixed him a piercing look. He sighed and nodded. "It is best."

They quietly left the room, with Legolas and Aragorn bowing before stepping outside. Meryl waited a few minutes, to be sure that they were gone, before bursting into tears. They were so kind, it reminded her of Brian. And she had to be so cold to them, but she couldn't reveal her emotions. She would most likely be hurt again; she would most likely lose another loved one. She shall not get close to them. It's the only thing to do. She turned over in bed and stuffed her face into the pillow, stifling her sobs. Although it was the only thing to do, she didn't want to do it.

Dae leaped onto the bed, and settled himself down at her feet. He was a comforting weight, and Meryl slowly drifted back into sleep.

*************************************************************

Meryl stood on a hill overlooking her hometown. Below, it was the usual. Cars drove by noisily, with some of her classmates riding on their bicycles. There was Mrs. Ferguson with her prissy poodle, rightfully named Princess, walking down the sidewalk. 

"Meryl!" called a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Brian jogging up the hill. The sunlight shone behind him. She shielded her eyes, smiled and said, "Looks like you found me."

He grinned back, with his hair falling in front of his eyes. He pushed it back and replied, "I guess I did."

They stood grinning at each other until Meryl's smile was suddenly wiped way when a car sped up from behind Brian. "Brian watch out!" she shrieked. 

He turned around too late. Meryl closed her eyes as she heard the sickening thump of his body hitting the car. She opened her eyes and saw that he lay on the ground, grotesquely. "Brian!" she cried as she rushed to his side.

He was facedown, so Meryl turned him over. His eyes were wide and unseeing, staring out into the big blue sky. Meryl yelled his name, but he didn't answer. He kept on staring. She hugged his body to herself, weeping into his hair.

"You killed him."

Meryl's head shot up, wildly looking around. "Who's there?" she asked tearfully. "Show yourself!"

A figure materialized in front of her. Meryl was surprised to see that it was Brian, only different. His double had darker hair, and black eyes. He smiled evilly. "You killed the one you love. Such betrayal."

Meryl shook her head. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" the other Brian glanced at her. 

Meryl nodded. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Nothing."

His double smirked. "Did you see who was driving the car?"

There was a noise behind Meryl. She slowly turned around to see the car speeding towards her. Her eyes filled with horror as she saw who was behind the wheel. It was herself, grinning maniacally and a wild glint in her eyes. She screamed and closed her eyes, hearing the roar of the car's engine coming closer and closer until there was silence, and Meryl was plummeted into darkness once again...

*************************************************************

Meryl sat up in bed screaming, awakening her Labrador. Dae instantly leaped from the bed, snarling at nothing. Footsteps came from down the hall and the door was thrust open. Legolas and Aragorn stood in the doorway.

"My lady," said Aragorn. "What has happened?"

Meryl began sobbing. "I killed him," she whimpered. "It's my fault."

"Killed whom?" asked Legolas. 

Meryl began crying even harder. Dae fixed his eyes on the two. They were upsetting his mistress. He growled at them.

"It's alright Dae," said Legolas. "We're here to help." He tried to take a step forward, but Dae barked. They would come no closer.

As the Elf was trying to calm the dog down, Aragorn watched Meryl. She was certainly shaken over something, but what? Had some of her memory returned?

Meryl glanced up and saw that Aragorn was watching her from the doorway. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before her green eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell backwards onto her bed.

Dae barked and ran to her side. He put his paws on the side of the bed, and licked her face reassuringly and he whined. Legolas and Aragorn rushed over. Aragorn began examining her, with Legolas helping.

"She is feverish," the Elf said when he felt her forehead. "See if you can find a cold compress that we can use."

Aragorn nodded and hurried away. Legolas turned back to Meryl. Her face was flushed with fever, and beads of sweat began gathering at her forehead.

Dae whined and nosed his mistress's face. A moan escaped her lips. Legolas opened her eye with his thumb and forefinger. Her eye stared blankly back at him. And then-

Meryl's body suddenly went into convulsions. She was shaking so hard, her arms and legs were thrashing everywhere. One of her fists went flying, and hit Legolas in the cheek. The Elf quickly realized what was happening. Yelling for Aragorn, he put his palms on her shoulders and held them down. If she moved like this for any longer, she would hurt herself. He ignored the throbbing pain in his cheek. 

Meryl's body shook violently, even with Legolas holding her down. He needed more restraint; more weight.

Dae leaped on the bed and whined. Legolas saw this as a golden opportunity. "Dae, SIT!" he cried. He turned to Meryl's pale face and began whispering to her in Sindarian.

The dog quickly sat down, conveniently on Meryl's legs, forbidding them from moving even an inch. Aragorn ran into the room, with a bowl partially filled with water and a piece of clean cloth. He was surprised at he scene at which he saw. 

"Aragorn," yelled Legolas, "help!"

The King of Gondor nodded, threw down the cloth, and hurried out of the room, still carrying the bowl. Legolas cursed under his breath. Where was that idiot going? Couldn't he see that the problem was here?

Aragorn returned moments later with a plant in hand, along with the bowl of water. Legolas realized that it was athelas, also known as kingsfoil. Aragorn went to Meryl's bedside and quickly shredded the leaves of the healing plant. He threw them into the bowl of water and held the bowl to the girl's lips. There was no time to make the concoction into a healing tea, so he slowly tipped the drink through her mouth and down her throat, until it was completely gone. 

Meryl's struggles slowly stopped, before her body went completely limp. Legolas took his hands from her shoulders, and told Dae to jump off of the bed. The dog obeyed reluctantly.

Legolas swooped in on Aragorn. "What happened?" he said angrily. "She nearly broke my cheekbone!"

Aragorn was surprised. "I have not even the foggiest idea what caused that." 

"I thought that you were supposed to be a great healer!"

"I am," said Aragorn gently. "But I have never seen anything like this before. Maybe Lord Elrond has, or maybe the Lady Galadriel."

"What could it be then?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know, it may be many things. It could be... Wait."

He hurried over to Meryl's bedside and took out his knife. He slashed at her bandages, saying, "There must be something in the wound. What's happening to her is infection- or poison."

"Are you saying that Uruk-Hai are tipping their arrows with poison?"

Legolas went to Meryl's bedside and watched as Aragorn began pulling the bandages away. "Legolas, go and get some more clean cloth. I'll have to reopen the wound," said the king of Gondor.

Legolas nodded and ran out of the room. Aragorn glanced down at the girl. She lay unresponsive to the world. If it was poison, it was taking effect quickly. Dae whined.

Legolas quickly returned, arms laden with clean white linen. As soon as Aragorn saw that the Elf was back, he quickly cut the wound open. Blood started leaking out, and Aragorn pressed a cloth to the wound. He stripped it off later, bloodsoaked, and quickly stuck a finger into the wound, probing around.

"It's a good thing that she's out cold," remarked Legolas. "This would be extremely painful if she was awake."

Aragorn pulled his finger out. "There is something in there, but I can't get it out." He pressed another cloth against the open wound. "You have slender fingers, I need your help. If I try again, I'll only push it even deeper in the wound, and I don't have my dagger handy. You don't even have your knives with you."

Legolas nodded and went over to Aragorn. He rolled the sleeve on his shirt back and said to Meryl, "I apologize my lady. Please forgive me." He thrust his fingers in the wound. In no time flat, he felt what Aragorn had told him was in the wound. "I've found it," he announced. With an expert twist of his fingers, he pulled out a bloody splinter of wood. "From the arrow shaft no doubt," he said as he examined his find.

"Let's take it to Lord Elrond," suggested Aragorn. "He'll know what to do. But first..." He went over to the linen and began ripping strips off. "We need to rebandage the wound."

Legolas nodded and helped Aragorn tie the strips to Meryl's arm. Her face twisted in pain as they tied off the final knot. Dae barked to catch their attention and growled at them and walked out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned to look at them. Legolas saw what the dog was implying.

"He wants us to leave," he told Aragorn. 

The King of Gondor shook his head. "That is a very intelligent dog. I've never seen its like." 

"I agree," said Legolas.

"The lady should never know that this happened."

Legolas nodded and acknowledged that fact. Dae growled and began to walk down the hall.

The glanced at each other, and followed Dae out of the room. Aragorn closed the door softly behind himself, leaving Meryl with her haunting dreams.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

So, what did you think? Press the little blue button in the corner and tell me. And for you lovely silent readers: PLEASE REVIEW!! And remember, flames will be used for the campfire back at camp. –glances at Lij- Right Lij? –Lij is roasting a marshmallow over a flame that Leo had received for her Yu Yu Hakusho fic-


	5. In Which Explorations Lead To Brunch

A/N: Come on people, I need reviews! I need to know if there's anything I need to improve on. -waves cookie in front of your face- I'll give everybody who reviews a cybercookie! How does that sound?

Disclaimer: Good day my young readers (and reviewers! ^_~), my name is John Ronald Reul Tolkien and I have taken over the body of this fanfiction writer... HELLO! Does it look like I could own LOTR? I wouldn't be posting this fanfic if I owned everybody.

Anyways, on with the fic!

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

Chapter Four: In which explorations lead to brunch

It was morning the next day when Meryl woke up. She sat up and massaged her left arm. It had gone stiff in the night. She noticed that the bandages had been changed, and that there weren't as many on her arm. She glanced around the room and spotted some clothes that had been set out in the night. Her purse was hung on a hook across the room. Her original clothes were nowhere to be seen. 

"They were most likely burned," she told herself. 

She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the clothes. She could see that somebody had set out a dress with three quarter sleeves, made out of green fabric. It had golden trim, with golden suns for buttons, and a golden-colored shawl had been placed next to it.

"Probably so nobody sees my arm," thought Meryl out loud.

She quickly changed her clothes and wrapped the shawl around her shoulders, making sure that it covered her left shoulder. Even thought there were less bandages, she had better not take any chances.

Meryl quietly opened the door and stepped out. She realized that she now stood in a hallway with no windows on the opposite wall. The windows were only large branches bent into swirling designs. The sun shone brightly outside, casting light into the corridor.

She turned left, and decided to explore the place. As she walked down the hall, she peeked into a room. Inside was a large library, filled with thousands of books. They were all written in many languages, such as Sindarian, Quenya, even Dwarvish. Elves sat at large tables, or in soft chairs, each reading a thick book.

Meryl went down the hallway further. There was another door to the left. She went over and peered inside. This room was a large sitting room. There were few chairs scattered around, and a large fire was burning in a massive hearth placed between two carven pillars, at the farthest wall in the room. Meryl could see that many Elves were standing, as a tall Elfess with raven-black hair stood in front of the fireplace reciting a poem.

She longed to go in and listen more, but she felt that it wasn't time yet. Wistfully she made her way down the hallway. There were a few more doors down this hall, before it came to a place where you could either turn left or right. Meryl decided not to explore these rooms, but turned right. 

At the end of this hallway was only one door. It was closed, and had a bar going across it. Curiosity got the better of Meryl, and she went down the hallway and slid the bar out from its locking position. She pulled the door open and went inside.

Inside it was all stone walls. Meryl cautiously went down the hall and turned left. There, on the left, was a statue in the form of an Elven maiden with outstretched arms. In her arms was a stone tablet covered with a champagne-colored cloth. There were obvious wrinkles on the cloth that showed that many items had rested on the cloth at one time.

On the right was a large painting depicting a being dressed entirely in armor standing over a man laying on the ground. In the man's outstretched hand was the hilt of a sword, with only part of the blade left. Meryl slowly realized where she was. She glanced at the empty cloth and touched it with her right hand.

"Yes," said a soft voice from behind her shoulder. "That was where the Sword that was Broken once was. Now it resides in Aragorn's sheath."

Meryl whirled around to see an Elf standing behind her. His dark hair was brushed back behind his shoulders, while a small crown adorned his head. "Lord Elrond!"

The Elf was amused. "Now, how did you know my name? I'm sure that we haven't met before."

Meryl thought fast. "Your reputation as a healer precedes you my lord," she replied slowly. "For in my land, many know about your healing skills." 

She listened to see if her white lie was believable. Part of it was true, for Brian and his friends were huge fans of the Lord of the Rings books. His friends would ramble on and on how they wished that they could just one day fall into Middle-Earth and be an apprentice to Elrond. Of course, Brian's dream was to become an architect, but he also wanted to heal people.

Lord Elrond seemed to accept that answer. "Now, may I escort you to the dining hall? Brunch will be starting soon, and I believe that you haven't had anything to eat for while."

Meryl realized that he was right. Her stomach growled at the mere thought of food. She blushed and hoped that Elrond hadn't noticed. He hadn't. The Elf bowed and offered his arm to Meryl.

Meryl ignored the arm and walked past him. She didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't exactly want people to think that Elrond pitied her. She strode out of the room and went back into the hallway. She turned left and was stopped suddenly when-

"My lady?" asked Elrond. "You're going the wrong way."

Meryl whirled around. "Am I? Very well then, lead the way."

The Elven lord looked at her strangely and began walking down a separate hall, with Meryl following behind. Elves would bow when Elrond passed, and they smiled at Meryl as she followed. She would acknowledge them and trail after the Elven lord.

Soon, Elrond stopped in front of a double door system. The wood was dark brown, with a tree carved into it. Elrond turned around and said to Meryl, "After you, my lady."

"Alright," said Meryl and put her hand on the handle. She pushed the door open and walk inside.

The scene was amazing. A long table was positioned in the middle of the room. It was covered in a deep red cloth, with golden plates and goblets and silverware set in straight lines. Many Elves already sat at the table, including a human and a Dwarf.

An Elf stood up. Meryl recognized him as Legolas. He walked over and bowed. "My lady, it is nice to see that you are well," he said as he rose. "May I have the honor of showing you to your seat?"

"Alright then," Meryl replied.

Legolas held out his arm. Meryl slowly placed her hand on it and the Elf led her to her seat. He pulled her chair out for her, and with her hand still on his arm, helped her sit down. Meryl realized that the dress that she was wearing didn't exactly help her cause much, as she tried to sit down. She glanced around, and saw that she was seated close to the head of the table. Two identical Elves already sat towards the head, one at each side. Both had dark hair, and dark eyes.

{They must be Elladan and Elrohir,} thought Meryl.

A laugh at her right brought her to see that she was seated next to Gimli. She turned to her left and saw that Legolas had seated himself next to her. She turned back to Gimli and asked, "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

The Dwarf's cheeks reddened. "Aragorn and I were talking about how funny it was to see Legolas acting so... polite and courteous. We've never seen this behavior in him before. Even when he's around women. Usually he acknowledges them and then makes his escape."

Meryl managed a slight grin. "And who are you exactly?" she asked innocently.

"My name is Gimli, son of Gloin," the Dwarf replied proudly. "And you are the lady Meryl, correct?"

Meryl nodded. "You were in my room," she remembered. "Along with somebody else."

"That would be Aragorn," said Gimli. He turned forward and Meryl saw that the King of Gondor had been seated across from them. "Oy, Aragorn. Stop sitting there and introduce yourself!"

Aragorn looked up from his plate and caught Meryl's eyes. She merely said, "My name is Meryl, but you already know that."

"And I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he replied. "Do you fare well?"

Meryl nodded. "I am much better than a day ago."

They fell silent. Meryl didn't know what to say. Fortunately for her, Gimli broke the silence by asking, "Where is that dog of yours? He's always hanging about you."

Meryl replied, "I haven't a clue. He has disappeared." A wet nose in her lap told her otherwise. "Wait, he's under the table." She smiled and picked up the hem of the table cloth.

Underneath was Dae, sitting with pleading eyes. Meryl shook her head. "Dae, you won't be getting any table scraps from me today. Lie down."

The dog obeyed reluctantly, giving a soft whumph. Legolas smiled and said, "Don't worry Dae. You'll get fed soon enough."

"You better not slip him any table scraps."

Lord Elrond seated himself at he head of the table. After a quick glance around he cleared his throat. The chatter died down as heads turned towards him.

"It is now time to break our fast," said Elrond, "but first I would like to say that there will be a dinner feast tonight, in honor of the Lady Meryl's recovery."

Meryl's cheeks slightly turned red as many heads turned to stare at her. One included a young male Elf, with dark hair and grey eyes, who eyed her with interest. In response, she stared coldly back at him. She'd seen his type before.

"And now," said Elrond, clapping his hands, "Let us eat!"

Elven maidens arrived each carrying a large tray filled with delicious smelling food. One set a bowl filled with fruit in front of Meryl and Aragorn. Meryl quickly grabbed an apple and bit into it. Its sweet juices filled her mouth. The apple went down quickly, and Meryl eyed the table for anything else that caught her stomach's attention.

She spotted a tray laden with biscuits sitting before one of the sons of Elrond, whom was in deep conversation with one of the maidens. "Um, excuse me?" she asked.

The Elf went on talking with the maiden. Meryl tried again. "Excuse me?"

Again, he paid her no attention. Meryl got ready to stand up and take the tray for herself, but a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked up to see Legolas, his eyes dancing in laughter.

"Let me," he said. "Elladan!" he called.

The Elf looked up from his conversation. "Yes?"

Legolas spoke rapidly to him in Elvish. Meryl could catch only a few words, but she figured that Legolas was telling Elladan off. Elladan quickly handed the tray to Meryl. "Forgive me," he said. "Once I start talking with the ladies, I just tune out everything else." He winked at her.

"That's okay," replied Meryl, knowing that he was flirting with her. "Just try to tune in to the outside world next time."

Elladan was surprised at the comment. Meryl supposed what she said was rude, but she didn't apologize. 

{Don't let them get close to you,} she mentally coached herself, {and you won't experience more pain.}

She selected a biscuit and bit into it. It had a flaky crust, but was soft on the inside. It was warm and delicious.

"Elvish food sure is good," she told Gimli quietly. He chuckled and agreed heartily.

Brunch slowly ended and Elves wandered away for their duties. Soon it was only Meryl, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Elrond left. Meryl felt uncomfortable, and she squirmed in her seat. Aragorn noticed this, and he smiled inwardly.

Elrond paid no attention. "I would now like to know the whole story now," he announced.

"Story? About what?" asked Meryl.

Elrond glanced pointedly at her. Meryl knew in an instant what he was talking about. "You mean what happened?"

"Yes, I've already gotten Aragorn's part of the story, now all we need is yours."

"It might help you get your memory back," said Legolas gently. "It might help you get home."

Meryl was thrown into a mood swing. Her sparkling eyes quickly clouded over, and the smile was wiped from her face. "What? Am I becoming a burden?" she spat. "I've been here only a few days, and already you're trying to throw me out on my ear." She stood up, nearly toppling her chair over and turned to leave. She began to walk away. 

"Lady Meryl, wait!" called Gimli.

"I am no lady!" Meryl called over her shoulder. "So stop calling me one!" She pushed the doors open and stalked out of the room. 

"Well," commented Gimli, "that went well."

The others shook their heads. "Gimli," said Aragorn, "sometimes you are so clueless."

"I was being sarcastic Aragorn. Learn to tell the difference."

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

A/N: 0.0 Wow, Gimli can actually be sarcastic. I guess I'll leave you there for now. Remember, review and you get a cybercookie! Also, I won't post another chapter until I get at least five reviews for this chapter, so start reviewing! And, the next chapter is where you get to see some action, and Meryl punching the living daylights out of an Elf (sadly, she doesn't hurt him all that bad), so please review or you'll never get to read it!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo 


	6. Laeras

A/N: Wow! After a whopping ten reviews after I've posted (an only in two days! ^_^), I've decided to post again. Cybercookies to everyone who reviewed!

And now the moment you've all been waiting for... Chapter Five!

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~ 

Chapter Five: Laeras

Meryl stomped down the hallway. {How dare they?} she fumed. {Already I'm a burden to them!}

{But they're trying to help,} argued a voice at the back of her head. 

{By prying into my past?}

{They know nothing ab-} said her conscience.

{Oh sure, they know nothing *now*,} Meryl shot back, {but they will try to find out.}

Meryl was so intent on her thoughts, she never saw where she was going. Her face was suddenly pressed against cloth, and she stumbled over a foot. She fell to the ground in a heap, her dress billowing out everywhere.

"My goodness," said a voice. "I am so sorry." 

Meryl looked up to see the Elf who had sized her up at brunch. Her eyes narrowed. "Look where you're going next time," she snapped.

"I apologize." The Elf held out a hand to her. "At least let me help you up. It is the least I can do."

Meryl ignored the hand and struggled to her feet. She stood up and faced the Elf. He was about as tall as she was, only a few inches taller. His dark hair shone underneath the sunlight, and his grey eyes gleamed. He was dressed in simple clothes: riding breeches and a dusky blue tunic, with a long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name?" asked the Elf.

"No," Meryl replied frostily. "I don't want your name. You're nothing but a washed up fool who thinks that he can snatch me as a date. I've dealt with too many boys like you." And with saying that she turned on her heel and walked away.

The Elf's voice followed her. "It is Laeras."

"I told you that I don't want your name!" yelled Meryl as she turned the corner and stalked out of sight.

Laeras was left standing alone. A small smile played across his lips. "She is pert. A very good quality in women, but rare to find," he said to himself. 

He turned and walked away, the smile still stuck on his face. He turned around a corner and disappeared from sight.

*************************************************************

After that unpleasant meeting, Meryl had gone back to her room. A maiden had walked in and said that she was going to prepare Meryl's hair. Instead, Meryl had sent her away to find a tunic, breeches, and a sleeved blouse. She had grown tired of wearing her dress after only a few hours and she wanted to wear pants.

The maiden returned carrying a cream-colored, long-sleeved blouse, a dark green tunic, and brown breeches. Meryl quickly put them on, and sent the maiden away again. She viewed herself in the mirror.

"Not bad," she murmured to herself. "Good fit, comfortable, colors match my eyes..." She glanced down at her feet. "I only wish that I had boots. My shoes seem to have disappeared." 

The door was pushed open and Dae came bounding in. He barked excitedly. Meryl, hearing him, turned around. "What do you want?" she asked him, kneeling down to scratch his ears. "Do you want to go outside?"

Dae barked again and ran out of the room, his tail waving from side to side. Meryl grinned and followed him, still in her bare feet. He led her down a corridor and ran through an open door.

Meryl stepped out and saw that there was a wooden pathway. She followed it carefully, so as that she wouldn't get a splinter up her foot, and found that she was now on a grassy lawn shaded by many trees that had been placed around the perimeter. Targets had been placed on the furthest end of the glade. Meryl figured that she was at the archery training grounds.

She spotted something on the ground. Picking it up, she realized that it was a branch. It was long and thin, with no knobs. It was perfect for throwing An idea crept in her mind and she smiled. "Dae!" she called. "Dae, here." She waved the stick in the air.

The black lab had been rolling around in the grass. When he heard his name his ears pricked. Standing up he saw what his mistress held in her hand. He dashed forward, barking excitedly.

"Sit," commanded Meryl. The dog quickly sat, his whole body twitching in anticipation. His tail wagged and he whined.

Meryl grinned. "Ready, and FETCH!" With the strength of a softball pitcher, she threw the stick across the glade. Dae was off like a rocket, chasing after the stick.

Meryl laughed at her dog's antics. It had been a while since he had gotten rid of some of his extra energy. Dae barrelled back, the stick clamped firmly in his jaws. He dropped it at Meryl's feet and sat, begging for her to throw it again.

Meryl picked the stick up again. Instantly, Dae sat up straight, his body shaking even more. "Dae, lie down." 

The dog pushed his feet out in front of him and collapsed to the ground. He whined, as if saying, "Just throw the stick already!"

"Good boy Dae, now FETCH!" Meryl threw the stick even harder than before. It flew in the sky, landing in the trees. Dae took off after it, barking the whole way. His barking stopped, however, as he put his nose to the ground to search for the missing stick.

"It seems like he is having a pleasant time," commented a voice from behind Meryl. She turned around to see Laeras standing behind her.

"What do you want?" she snapped. 

"Nothing, nothing at all," replied the Elf. "I was just taking a walk."

Dae triumphantly trotted back, the stick clenched in his teeth. As soon as he caught sight of Laeras, he dropped the stick and growled. 

"Good dog," said Laeras. He stepped forward and held out a hand to Dae. "See? I am a friend." 

The dog snapped at the outstretched hand. Meryl was suddenly suspicious. Dae was a good judge on character; there was something in Laeras that he didn't like. 

Laeras jumped back, surprise in his grey eyes. "Well, I have never met such a rude animal!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hand. Meryl was happy to notice that there was a large mark, from being just bitten, forming on the skin. 

"Good dog," she whispered, patting Dae's head.

Laeras paid no attention to what Meryl had just said. He was caught in his fury. "That beast should be killed!" he angrily said. "It is dangerous!"

"Oh *come on*!" cried Meryl. "It was only a bite! Many people have gotten bitten by a dog, and they haven't died." She crossed her arms. "I don't understand why you make such a fuss."

"A fuss?!? That animal nearly broke the skin!" screamed Laeras. He pointed at the growling Dae. "That thing is a monster."

His reply was a hard smack to his cheek. Meryl had punched him in the face with her right arm. "Now don't you go calling *my* dog a monster," she said fiercely, and punched him again. "Or there will be more where those punches came from."

Dae growled in agreement. Laeras was stunned. He put his unhurt hand up to his cheek. His eyes glimmered dangerously. In a flash he had Meryl by the throat. His grip was surprisingly soft, but he did put pressure on his hold.

"Hit me again," he told her quietly, "and you will not have a hand to hit me with." He gave her throat a warning squeeze, making her give a choked cry. She clawed at his hand, digging in with her fingernails. Anything for him to let go of her. He only grabbed her right wrist and smirked at her. She felt the oxygen escape from her lungs as she desperately tried to refill them. She glared at the Elf. How she would love to wring his neck at that moment. 

Dae barked and leaped on Laeras. The Elf was brought to the ground, letting go of Meryl's neck in the process. Meryl fell to the ground gasping for air, taking it in deep sweet breaths. Laeras's eyes widened as he saw what he was dealing with. He grabbed at his sheath, looking for his knife. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" asked Meryl hoarsely as she pulled the knife from her sleeve. She grinned mischievously and began tossing it and catching it by the hilt. The blade caught and reflected the sunlight.

"Give it to me, you wench!" hissed the Elf, still pinned underneath the dog. "Or I will make you pay!"

"Dae, down," said Meryl, massaging her throat and ignoring the Elf. Her dog growled one last time, and reluctantly obeyed.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice. Meryl's head snapped up to see Legolas striding forward, along with Aragorn.

"My Lords," said Laeras while he stood up, "that wench and her dog attacked me!" he cried, pointing a finger at Meryl. "I was here minding my own business and-"

Legolas cut him off. "Do not speak any more Laeras. You will only tangle yourself even deeper in your net of lies."

"We have seen and heard everything," Aragorn said. "And if you harm a hair on the Lady Meryl's head-"

"Don't call me lady," Meryl interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"-then you will be punished as we see fit." finished Legolas. "Is that clear?" 

"Yes, my lords," Laeras said dejectedly. He stood up and walked quietly away. 

"Hey, wait!" Meryl called after him.

The Elf turned around, and barely saw his knife being flung at him. He ducked and the knife narrowly passed by him, slicing a few of his hairs off, and dug itself into a tree.

"Shame, I missed," said Meryl, shaking her head.

Laeras stomped over to the tree and pulled his knife out. He sheathed it and turned to the Last Homely House. As he stomped away, his mind was raving in anger, plotting all sorts of ways to get his revenge on Meryl. He muttered about having to trim his hair.

When he left, Legolas turned to Meryl. "Are you all right?" he inquired.

"I'm fine," replied Meryl with a slight wince. She stood up and turned to face Legolas, but kept her eyes directed towards the ground. She touched her throat with a finger, and cringed. 

Legolas noticed this. "Lady Meryl," he said softly. "Look at me."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not call me lady!"

Aragorn stood by and was about ot intervene, until Gimli ran out. "Aragorn!" he called. "Aragorn, lad! I've been sent to fetch you! Lord Elrond wants to speak with you." 

Aragorn sighed and turned to Legolas. "I must leave. Will you be able to handle this?"

The Elf nodded. Aragorn left with Gimli following, leaving Meryl and Legolas alone, with the exception of Dae. The latter sat on the ground and gave a whumph. The Prince of Mirkwood looked at Meryl. "Look at me," he said again.

"No," said Meryl stubbornly. "I won't. I'm fine."

She tried to push away, but Legolas grabbed her arms and turned her towards himself. He placed two cool fingers under her chin, and brought it up. The new light on her neck revealed forming bruises. He swore under his breath.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Meryl, staring up at the sky. 

Legolas shook his head. "It is not as bad as it seems, but it looks painful. Are you sure that you are all right?"

"Look," said Meryl angrily, pulling herself away, "I'm fine. I don't need your healing, and I can take care of myself." She began to walk away. "Dae, come!" she commanded. 

The dog looked up from where he was sitting and got up. He followed his mistress inside, with Legolas watching on. He stayed there for a moment, thinking about what had just taken place, and finally left.

************************************************************* 

The room was dark. Laeras sat at his desk, binding his injured hands by candlelight. His bruised cheek throbbed in pain and he cursed. His hair was slightly shorter.

{That braud is so infuriating!} he thought. {And yet, it is another one of her charms.} He smiled in the memory of how her hair had just caught the sunlight; how her eyes gleamed dangerously. Even when he was choking her, her eyes were filled with hatred and anger. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. He must have her as his own; he'd do anything to get her. Even if it meant taking a life. He grinned evilly and began forming his plans. First the dog would have to go...

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

A/N: Well, now that was freaky. What will Laeras do? This time, if you want to read chapter six, I want ten reviews! Mwahahahahaha! Now go review, or you'll never find out!! 

And now, a time to answer my lovely reviews:

orlandozgurl113~ When I read your review for Chapter Three, I nearly fell out of my chair laughing! Luckily I was home alone... or at least I think -glances around with shifty eyes-

Forget Me Not~ Thank you for your advice. I'll try much harder. I wasn't sure if I was using the correct grammar or not.

Lady of Legolas~ Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm hoping that this isn't going to be a Mary-Sue also. But I'm not the one who controls this plot, it's my many muses, and Lij can be very persuasive...

Shinimegami~ Yay! You've posted! -runs around in circles yelling joyous nonsense- CRAP! I still need to go and read it! -runs off and quickly runs back- Okay, everybody go and read "The Silver Rider" by Shinimegami. -runs off-

Mabby~ Don't worry, Diet Coke does the same to me too. Lij can vouch for that, right Lij? Also, have you tried Caffeine-free Diet Coke? It's great for burping. ^_^

Yorun~ Okay! Here's you cookie already! -shoves a chocolate chip cookie in her eager friend's hands- NOW STOP BADGERING ME ABOUT IT!!


	7. The Feast And A Conspiracy Among Friends

A/N: Well, now that I've achieved my goal of getting ten reviews... It's time for the next chapter! -fanfare music plays- ^_^ Sorry, I couldn't resist. Now, the moment you've been waiting for... THE DISCLAIMER!! 

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Lord of the Rings. Although I would like to say that I own Meryl, Dae, Laeras, and the newly introduced Liselle!

Thought I'd say that it was time for the chapter, huh? Okay, now it is time for the next chapter!!

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Chapter Six: The Feast and Conspiracy among friends

Legolas brought Meryl back to her room, and told her to rest until it was time to get ready for the feast. After all, it was in her honor. Meryl protested but finally had given in.

She stretched out on her bed, with Dae at her feet, and before she knew it, she was asleep. After what seemed like a minute later, she was shaken awake by the same Elven maiden as before.

"Miss Meryl," said the maiden, "it is time to get you ready for the banquet."

Meryl grumbled, but slowly got out of bed. The maiden steered her into an adjoining room, which turned out to be a washroom. Meryl wondered when there was a washroom nearby. She shrugged. Another wonder of Rivendell. The maiden had already drawn a bath for Meryl. Meryl quickly undressed, with the maiden not looking, and slipped into the tub, making sure that she kept her cast dry. The maiden scrubbed Meryl's light brown hair with a vengeance, saying that it needed to shine for the feast tonight.

The maiden then had Meryl clean her body from head to toe, making her skin soft and smooth. Meryl then had to rub a lotion on her neck, to prevent her bruises from getting any worse. She got out of the bath and dried herself off completely, while the maiden left to go and pick out her dress and the accessories.

Meryl put a silken bathrobe on, and before she went into her room, she checked her reflection in the water. The bruises on her neck had disappeared. The lotion worked all too well. She stepped into her bedroom. There, the maiden was waiting with her dress. She helped the girl into it, making sure that her eyes were closed, saying that she wanted everything to be a surprise for Meryl.

Meryl, unfortunately, wasn't taking it all to well. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked impatiently for the twenty-fifth time while the maiden was fixing her hair.

"Not yet, miss."

Meryl winced as a brush was yanked through her hair numerous times. She felt that after the brushing, that it was as if her hair was made of the finest silk. She felt better about that.

Meryl opened her eye a crack. All that she could see were blurs of color before the maiden said, "Close your eyes, miss. I can see you peeking." 

Meryl squeezed her eyes shut. She felt something being placed around her neck. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked again. Meryl felt shoes being slipped onto her feet.

"Just one more minute miss, I need to put on the finishing touches," murmured the maiden. Meryl felt something being placed on her head. After that, the maiden then had her stand up, and she steered her in front of a large mirror.

"Alright miss. You can open your eyes now."

Meryl slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment to regain her focus, but what she saw astonished her. In the mirror was a lady wearing a light blue dress, with silver trim and long flowing sleeves, that fitted her body perfectly. It had a form-fitting bodice, and the skirt fell in soft waves to her feet. Her light brown hair had been piled on top of her head, with curls spiraling down to her neck. The cut on her cheek had disappeared, leaving only a faint, pearly-white scar. Around her neck was a delicate silver chain; a silver pendent with a sapphire hung from it. A small silver circlet with leaves etched into the metal had been placed on her head. She glanced down at her feet. Silver shoes peeked out from the hem of her skirt.

"Is that really me?" she asked as she twisted this way and that. 

The maiden smiled. "It is, miss."

"What is your name?" asked Meryl suddenly, turning around.

"Liselle, miss."

Meryl smiled. "Liselle, don't call me miss. For Pete's sake, you're older than me! By a thousand years or more! Just call me by my name."

"Alright mi- Meryl." 

"That's better." Meryl looked at herself in the mirror again. "I still can't believe that this is me. I should have worn this to prom. Brian would've made a great..." her voice trailed off, shaking slightly. Her eyes became wet with tears.

"Are you all right Meryl?" Liselle asked. "Have you remembered something?" 

Meryl put her hand to her mouth, covering it slightly. "He'll never see me like this," she whispered.

"Meryl? Who are you talking about?"

There was a knock at the door. Meryl quickly regained her composure and turned around to look at her handmaiden. "Who's that?"

Liselle hid a smile. "Your escort."

"My escort?" Meryl repeated. "I have no need of an escort."

"Would you like me to send the prince away then?" asked Liselle innocently.

"The prince? You mean that Legolas is my escort?!"

"Why yes, you had no partner, and neither did he," answered Liselle.

Meryl scowled. "You had this planned," she accused. "You knew of this."

Dae leaped from the bed, barking and wagging his tail. Liselle quickly grabbed his collar. 

"Dae, stay," said Meryl. She turned to her handmaiden again. "Liselle, you arranged this, didn't you?"

Liselle quickly changed the subject. "Now, you mustn't keep the prince waiting." She grabbed Meryl's wrist and pulled her towards the door. "I expect to hear everything in full detail when you return." She opened the door and gently pushed Meryl out, still hanging onto Dae's collar. She closed the door behind her, with loud protests from the black dog.

Legolas was waiting there, dressed in a dark blue tunic that matched the shade of his eyes, with light blue breeches. Under his tunic he wore a long-sleeved, cream-colored shirt. His bow and arrows were missing, but Meryl noticed with a grin that he wore only one of his knives at his belt.

"Expecting an attack?" she commented dryly.

"You never know, it is wise to always be prepared," Legolas replied. 

They stood there for a moment, eyeing each other up before Legolas made the first move. He bowed and offered his arm. "Are you ready to make your appearance?"

Meryl rolled her eyes and took his arm. "My appearance? Honestly Legolas. You have the strangest sense of humor."

He laughed softly and led her down the hall. "Many guests have arrived for tonight's festivities."

Meryl's interest was sparked. "Really? Like who?"

"My father for starters, and Queen Arwen has, and Mithrandir has arrived just this afternoon."

"Gandalf?" asked Meryl. "He's here?"

Legolas looked down at her. "Yes, do you know him?"

"Only by reputation," said Meryl quickly. "I've never met him."

Legolas seemed to accept that answer as he guided Meryl down the halls. They stopped in front of the large doors that led the way into the banquet room. A herald was waiting there. Meryl could hear strains of beautiful music wafting from behind the doors. 

"Are you going in?" the herald questioned.

Legolas nodded and the herald said, "Follow me please."

He pushed the doors open and announced, "Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood Forest and the Lady Meryl."

"How many times do I have to say this, don't call me lady," grumbled Meryl underneath her breath. "And they could have at least come up with a better introduction for me." 

Legolas heard this and said with a smile, "How could they come up with a better introduction when you have lost your memory?"

She glared up at him and surveyed the room. She saw that the arrangement of furniture was different than before when she ate there. Instead of one big table, there were now smaller tables in three rows, and one high table at the front. 

Legolas led the girl as the twosome made their way through the crowd and sat at the high table where Lord Elrond, his sons, Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf, and Gimli already sat. King Thranduil was nowhere to be seen. The Elven prince showed Meryl to her seat, and sat down.

Meryl turned to see that she had been seated next to Queen Arwen on her lift, and Gandalf on her right.

There was a soft tap on her shoulder. Meryl turned to Arwen. "You are the lady Meryl?" the former Elf asked softly.

Meryl nodded, not knowing what to say. Arwen really was the Evenstar. Meryl hadn't seen anybody as pretty as her. 

"You look very beautiful tonight," said the queen of Gondor.

Meryl was stunned. "I- I do?" she stammered. "Thank you, I mean, for the comment. But I don't hold a candle to you."

"I may be beautiful," said Arwen, "but you have our own... something." She studied Meryl. "You have a mysterious and sad aura around you. I am no mind reader, like my grandmother, but I *can* see this."

Meryl was suddenly uncomfortable. She squirmed in her seat. "Really? Me?" she asked nervously. "Sad? Why would I be sad?"

"You have lost your memory, have you not?," said a raspy voice from her right. "Wouldn't you be sad if you couldn't remember a thing from your past?"

Meryl glanced over to her shoulder and saw Gandalf. "I suppose so," she replied slowly. "You may be right."

She was saved at that moment when Elrond stood up and said, "Now that our guest of honor has arrived, let us begin!"

There was polite clapping as Elven maidens walked into the room carrying large trays. Meryl's mouth watered slightly at the rich smells that drifted towards her. She piled her plate full of food and began eating it slowly, savoring every bite.

There was light conversation among the Elves, most was about the human girl who was the guest of honor. Some said that she was the prince of Mirkwood's new consort, they did walk in together. Others disagreed and said that she would be the new handmaiden for Arwen. Otherwise, why would they talk to each other so much? 

But why would a handmaiden have a feast in her honor? argued the others. Surely she's more important than that.

Meryl ignored the rumors and continued eating and chatting with Arwen. She never spoke a word to Gandalf, he just gave her the creeps. He gave her the impression that he knew something about her.

After everybody had finished eating and the dishes were cleared, some Elves leaped up and began moving the tables to the side. Aragorn and Legolas were among them. Elladan and Elrohir were dragging a large podium out.

"What's going on?" Meryl asked Arwen.

"They are preparing for the ball," replied Arwen. "What my brothers are carrying out is where the musicians shall stand."

Meryl's eyes widened. "A ball? But I don't dance very well."

Arwen laughed. "Nonsense! All ladies know how to dance."

"I'm no lady," retorted Meryl. "Nor shall I be one anytime soon."

She made a move as to get up and leave but someone put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. It was Elrohir. He had come up from behind after helping his brother with the podium.

"You may want to stay for a while," he told her. "This is in your honor after all."

"Why *my* honor?" grumbled Meryl. "Just because I've recovered from a few wounds? Shouldn't it be in Aragorn's or Gimli's or Legolas's honor for saving me?"

"They have saved many lives in the past, this is no feat for them anymore. However, not very many people have survived being attacked by Uruk-Hai," he replied.

"Lovely, now I have to sit here and dance there," said Meryl. "This is not fun. I'd rather be in bed."

Elrohir and his sister shared a smile. "Of course it is not fun. We have lived with this all our lives," said Arwen. "We had to get used to it. You might as well start now."

"Besides," added Elrohir, "all of these fine males will want to request a dance with you. If you refuse, they will all be quite sad."

Meryl's eyes narrowed. "I guess that they'll have to go home disappointed," she said, "because I'm not going to dance." She glanced down at her left arm. "Especially with this on."

"Yes, what is this contraption that has been placed on your arm?" asked Elrohir earnestly.

Before Meryl could reply, Gandalf said, "It is for keeping her arm immobile. She has broken the bone in her arm, and the healer put that on her arm so it could heal straightly."

Meryl nodded. "Yes, that's right. But how did you-"

Gandalf cut her off. "It is simple. I have seen many things in my life, and that cast on your arm is one of them."

The musicians had set their instruments up and began playing. One by one, Elven couples began dancing on the floor. After the first five songs, Aragorn stood up and bowed to Arwen. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Arwen stood gracefully up and curtsied. "It would be an honor," she replied with a smile.

Hand in hand, they made their way through the crowd before beginning to dance. Meryl watched them intently. They seemed so much in love, Arwen with her smile, and Aragorn with his dancing eyes. It reminded her of Brian.

A tear slid down her cheek. {Brian, I wish you were here,} she thought. {I miss you.}

Elrohir noticed the tear and took Arwen's vacant seat. "Come now, what are you crying for?" he asked. "This is your party, go and have a good time." He stood up. "How about a dance? That will cheer you up."

Meryl shook her head. "I told you already. I'm not going to dance."

"I am not going to take no for an answer," replied Elrohir. He grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the dance floor. A joyous jig began playing and Elrohir slowly started teaching Meryl the dance. Soon, the girl was laughing and dancing just as fast as the Elves.

There was a tap on Meryl's shoulder. She turned around to see Aragorn. "May I cut in?" he asked. Elrohir nodded and went off in search of his sister.

Aragorn took Meryl's hand and they began dancing. Soon the song was over and a slower one began playing. Aragorn smiled and said, "I'll pass you on to the other guests now." 

Meryl curtsied awkwardly and made her way through the crowd of Elves to return to her seat. A hand grabbed her wrist. She whirled around and was about to tell the person off when she realized that it was Legolas.

"What do you want?" she snapped and jerked her hand out of his grasp.

"I only wish for a dance," he replied, holding his hands up. 

Meryl's look softened. "Oh. I apologize. I shouldn't ha-"

Legolas held up a hand to silence her. "There is no need for you apologizing, Lady Meryl. It was pure reaction. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have startled you the way I did."

"Don't call me a lady," said Meryl. "And I'll dance with you. Only one, mind you. No more."

Legolas laughed and pulled her out on the dance floor. "Then one dance it is." He put one hand on her waist and grasped her right hand with his left. Meryl automatically put her left hand on his shoulder. They began dancing slowly, gliding across the dance floor.

{Finally, that dancing course in gym class has some use,} she thought with a slight grin. {Legolas makes a better dancing partner than Alvin. At least he doesn't trample my feet every time we take a step.}

Legolas noticed her smile and asked. "What is so amusing?"

Meryl shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" 

"Nothing, nothing you need to know about," she retorted. "Must you pry into everything?" she added sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Arwen had returned to their seats. They sat watching Legolas and Meryl. 

"They look so wonderful together," Arwen sighed. "Look at how his eyes light up when she speaks, and look at her smile. I have not seen her smile like that in all her stay."

Aragorn nodded silently as he watched them.

Arwen suddenly turned to face him. "Aragorn. We need to get them to fall in love."

"What?"

Arwen frowned at her husband. "We need to get them to fall in love," she repeated. "Look at them-" she gestured wildly, "-they are meant for each other. Can't you see it?"

"We need not meddle in their affairs," replied the king wisely. "He is immortal and she is not. What will come of that if they do fall in love?" 

Arwen's frown grew even deeper. "Aragorn!" she growled. "If you do not help me, I will never love you again, and I will go and sail with Father to the Undying Lands," she added with a teasing tone.

Aragorn threw his hands up in the air. "The things I do for love. I'll help you, but you have to make this up to me."

Arwen threw her arms around her husband. "I will. I promise." 

At that moment, Elrond clapped his hands. "Come everyone. Let us all go and retire in the Hall of Fire."

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

A/N: I thought that I'd reintroduce something that didn't play much of a part in the books. Of course, for the people who have never read the book, and only know Lord of the Rings through the movies, the Hall of Fire is where Frodo first met Bilbo in Rivendell. 

Also, I have recently received a new stuffed animal. It's a little hedgehog and now I'm having a contest on what to name it! If you want to enter, just send in a name along with the review you give me. I'll pick the best five ones, and then post them in my author's note. You guys pick out the best one, and that's what its name will be! The winner will receive my sincere thanks, and will be the godmother/father! I know, not the best prize in the world.... But I'm broke, so I can't buy anything. 

Again, please review! I won't set a limit this time... because I still need to write chapter seven. So, as soon as I finish I'll post it.

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	8. The Hall of Fire

A/N: I know that it's been too long since I've last updated... My computer really sucks. It nearly deleted this whole story, in fact. Also I was a little too lazy to go and post it. You know, if you really do want me to continue, you can always give me a kick in the pants to get me to update. And now for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: With the strength of ten thousand Uruk-Hai, Leo climbed to the top of Mount Doom and proclaimed for all to hear, "I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!" And there was much rejoicing.

And now for the next installment!

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

Chapter Seven: The Hall of Fire

"The Hall of Fire?" questioned Meryl as she stepped away from Legolas. "What's that?"

"It is a place where you will hear many songs and tales- if you can stay awake. Except on high days, it usually is empty and silent, and people go there who wish for peace, and thought," explained Legolas. "There is always a fire there, all year round, and there is little other light."

Meryl nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Elrond, his sons, Arwen, and Aragorn left the room and went down the hall and everybody followed them. The doors were wide open and they went across a vast passage and through other doors, until they came to a further hall. It was actually the hall that Meryl had passed by earlier that day.

Elrond entered first and began walking towards the seat that had been prepared for him. Aragorn, Arwen, the twins, Gimli, and Legolas followed. The latter motioned for Meryl to follow, and she hesitantly joined them at the soft chairs. She was seated at Elrond's left, with Gimli next to her. Arwen sat at her father's right.

The elvish minstrels began playing beautiful music. Soon, the entire hall was packed with sound. Slowly, the hall filled with Elves, who sang merrily along to the music. As soon as Meryl got used to the tune, she hummed along.

The next song was one Meryl knew and she began singing along:

Gil-galad was an Elven-king.

Of him the harpers sadly sing:

the last whose realm was fair and free

between the Mountains and the Sea.

His sword was long, his lance was keen,

his shining helm afar was seen;

the countless stars of heaven's field

were mirrored in his silver shield.

But long ago he rode away,

and where he dwelleth none can say;

for into darkness fell his star

in Mordor where the shadows are. 

The ballad continued for some time until it was finished. After that were some songs that Meryl didn't know, until Elrond silenced the hall.

"It is tradition," he announced, "for a guest to share a song from where they come from. Tonight the Lady Meryl is our guest, and it would be a great honor for her to sing a song for us."

Meryl's eyes grew wide. Sing a song? But she was supposed to have no memory! What could she do?

Thinking quickly, she slowly stood up and made her way to stand in front of the fire. She turned to face the crowd, and took a deep breath. "It is an honor to be asked to sing. Although I have hardly any memory of my past, I can barely remember a song that I loved as a child." She took another breath and began to sing:

When the dark wood fell before me 

And all the paths were overgrown 

When the priests of pride say there is no other way

I tilled the sorrows of stone 

I did not believe because I could not see 

Though you came to me in the night 

When the dawn seemed forever lost 

You showed me your love in the light of the stars 

Cast your eyes on the ocean 

Cast your soul to the sea 

When the dark night seems endless 

Please remember me 

Then the mountain rose before me 

By the deep well of desire 

From the fountain of forgiveness 

Beyond the ice and the fire 

Cast your eyes on the ocean 

Cast your soul to the sea 

When the dark night seems endless 

Please remember me 

Though we share this humble path, alone 

How fragile is the heart 

Oh give these clay feet wings to fly 

To touch the face of the stars 

Breathe life into this feeble heart 

Lift this mortal veil of fear 

Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears 

We'll rise above these earthly cares 

Cast your eyes on the ocean 

Cast your soul to the sea 

When the dark night seems endless 

Please remember me...

Meryl softly finished the song, with tears collecting at the corners of her eyes; this song reminded her so much of Brian and his death. She almost missed the room burst into clapping. The girl sadly smiled and swept her skirts into a somewhat graceful curtsey. She quickly returned to her seat and fell into it, closing her eyes.

"Lass?" There was a touch at her shoulder. She opened an eye and saw Gimli. "That was beautiful my lady, but the song seems to sadden you."

Meryl wiped her eyes. "It's nothing, just a little smoke in my eyes. That's all."

The Dwarf's dark eyes were worried, and he was suspicious that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he let it go. He sat back in his chair and turned his attentions back to the front.

******************************************************************

Hours passed and there were still performers that needed to perform. Many times Meryl felt her eyelids droop, but she would rub her eyes and keep watching. At one time, she glanced over at Elrond and was surprised to see that he was still awake, and he was smiling. Gimli had long since fallen asleep, and his snores would echo throughout the Hall of Fire. Many Elves would glance disapprovingly at him, while Legolas and Aragorn only sighed and shook their heads.

Legolas stood from his seat and went to kneel next to Meryl. "Try having to dwell in the same camp with him on the journey to destroy the One Ring-" He inclined his head towards the snoring Dwarf. "Many times we thought he would bring the Orcs to us by the volume of his snores," he whispered.

Meryl stifled a laugh for she was certain that she saw Legolas wink. They began talking. On an impulse a while later, she looked up and to her right and saw Arwen smiling at her. The Queen of Gondor seemed to be somewhat triumphant. She was confused for a moment, but went back to talking to Legolas. 

In the middle of their conversation (somehow they began talking about how difficult it was to tell a male Dwarf from a female all because of the beards), Meryl suddenly yawned. Legolas noticed this. "Are you growing tired?" he teased.

Meryl nodded. "I wouldn't say tired, but I am getting a little sleepy."

"Allow me to escort you to your rooms," Legolas said as he stood up. He bowed to Elrond. "It has been an honor to attend tonight's festivities," he said. "I will escort the Lady Meryl to her room, for she is growing weary, and is about to fall asleep."

Elrond nodded. "I understand. May sleep come to you swiftly," he told Meryl. "I thank you for honoring us with your presence tonight."

Meryl was about to protest that she could stay a little while longer, when her eye caught a bruised Laeras, with bandaged hands, making his way towards them. Somehow she knew that he was going to ask her to dance with him, or something like that. She quickly stood up. "I shall see you in the morning," she said briskly. "Goodnight Elrond."

She quickly began walking to the doors, with a surprised Legolas in pursuit. "My lady!" he called.

Meryl ignored him and kept walking. Legolas caught up with her and kept pace as they walked through the doors and down the hall. "My lady," he said. Meryl ignored him again and walked on. At a second thought he tried again, "Meryl."

Meryl stopped and turned to face him. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it? You're learning." 

"What was the meaning of that?" he asked. "You nearly insulted the Lord Elrond back there!"

Meryl glared at him. "*He* was coming, so I decided to hurry up and make my escape before he got there."

"Who was coming?"

"Who do you think?" She lifted up her chin. Legolas was surprised to see that the bruises that had marred her skin were gone. Slowly, he began to understand.

"Laeras?" he asked. "He was there?"

"Ding ding ding! You got it right! Johnny, what's his prize?" Meryl said sarcastically. 

"I do not understand what you just said," said Legolas, "but he should have not been there. Aragorn and I banned him from attending."

"Well, I saw him," said Meryl stubbornly. "And I would be happy to go to bed now, and forget all of this."

Legolas offered his arm and Meryl took it. They began making their way down the corridor, with nobody talking. At one moment, when they passed the gardens, they heard somebody speak.

"You may return to the Hall of Fire, Legolas. I will escort the lady for the rest of the way."

They turned to see Gandalf leaning against a pillar. Meryl was surprised to see him; he wasn't there a moment ago. Legolas was equally surprised, but replied, "I am sorry, Mithrandir, but I intend to see her to her rooms."

"Then you can wait here, while the lady and I take a little stroll in the gardens. I must speak with her."

"Could this wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Hello!" interrupted Meryl, both turned to look at her. "I'm not invisible. You can talk to me too, instead of over my head."

Gandalf smiled. "Of course. I need to talk with you, Lady Meryl."

"About what?"

Legolas mentally rolled his eyes. First she wants to be talked to, and then she has to cock off. If she kept up like this, she'll never get an answer. He was brought back to reality when he heard Gandalf's reply:

"It is a private matter."

Meryl considered this. "Alright, I'll take a little walk with you. But remember-" she jerked a thumb towards Legolas, "-my Elven friend over here has very keen senses. If he detects anything wrong, then he'll be over there before you can say 'hot tamale.' Understood?"

Gandalf nodded and smiled. "Although I do not know what a hot tamale is, I promise not to do anything."

He turned away and began down the path, with his staff in hand. Meryl followed him a few feet away, still feeling that he knew something about her, and that just made the creeps come back. Legolas was left leaning against the same pillar that Gandalf was leaning on earlier.

The moon had long since risen, and it dwelled in the sky, casting white light in the gardens. Gandalf led Meryl to a bench that stood in front of a sparkling fountain, and sat down. "There, here's a good spot to sit."

Meryl stared. He led her all this way just to sit on a bench? The fountain made the only noise. 

Gandalf noticed that Meryl still stood, and he patted the spot next to him. "Come sit, child. I want to talk."

"About what?" repeated Meryl as she slowly went over and slowly sat.

"Your past."

Meryl shot up as if she sat on a hot coal, and began raving. "My past? Is that what it's about? I'll tell you something: I remember nothing. Okay? Nothing. I have no memory of anything. Get it? Got it? Good!" She turned and began to stalk away.

"Sit back down Merylin Elizabeth Issacs!" thundered Gandalf. "I'm not finished with you!"

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

A/N: Oooo. An angry Gandalf. What will he do? You'll find out when I next update!

The song that Meryl sings is not of my own creation. It's called "Dante's Prayer" and it belongs to Loreena McKennit. The song that the Elves sing is "The Fall of Gil-galad" and it's owned by Tolkien.

Also, my little hedgehog still remains nameless. I need more names you guys!

Remember to review!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo 


	9. Conversations And An Attack

A/N: Well, thank you guys for all of your reviews so far. I'm hoping to get up to 50, so keep reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's. Except for my collection of LOTR books, and the first two movies. 

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

Chapter Eight: Conversations and an Attack

Meryl whirled around, mouth open. "H-How do you know my name?" she stammered.

"I know everything about you," was the calm reply. "I am, after all, an Istari. Now, come sit down and let's talk."

Speechless and wide-eyed, Meryl followed the wizard's request. She turned to face him, and saw that he was smiling gently.

"Now," he said, "when will you tell the others about your past?"

Meryl's eyes narrowed. "I won't tell them," she replied sharply.

"Why not?"

"Because if they do find out, then I will have nowhere else to go. They wouldn't like my lying, and would probably throw me out on my ear. Besides, if you remember, I am not from this world and I have no clue about how to get back to my own."

"Then why don't you befriend some of them? When you do finally talk about your past, they would support you. They would most likely let you stay with them."

Meryl was about to answer, but she closed her mouth. She suddenly found the ground very interesting. She stared at her feet, and said nothing.

"You fear more pain. You do not want anyone to die, and you having to grieve over them." This wasn't a question, but a statement. "You do not want the feelings you experienced when Brian died to come back again."

Meryl looked up and stared into Gandalf's eyes. "How do you know about Brian?" she whispered. She smirked half-heartedly. "Wait, let me guess, you know everything about me, right?" 

"Maybe not everything," the Istari admitted, "but I do know a lot about you."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Gandalf nodded slowly. "But now is not the right time to tell you."

"Why not?" demanded Meryl.

Gandalf stood up. "It is late, and Legolas said that he was escorting you to your room. So, I will let you get to bed."

"Hold on!" cried Meryl. "First you tell me you know why I'm here, and now you're blowing me off when I ask why! Give me a straight answer." 

"It is said: Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger."

"Yeah? What sort of affairs do you have that involve me?" When there was no answer, she said, "Well, you haven't seen anger until you've messed with me." She stood up and stormed away from the wizard, muttering angrily underneath her breath. She felt her eyes grow moist as tears threatened to spill over.

{Crap,} she thought, {why does everything have to happen to me? All I want to do is go home.}

******************************************************************

Legolas leaned against the pillar, utterly bored. For a while, he would toy with his knife, flipping it in the air and catching it, but that grew tiresome in a short amount of time. He slid the knife back into its sheath and sighed.

{I hope this does not take any longer,} he thought.

His hopes seemed to have been answered, when Meryl stomped past him. He began to follow her, saying, "Meryl, wait."

She stopped and turned around. Legolas was surprised to see that tears flowed freely down her face. "Meryl, what is wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said thickly, as if she had a terrible cold. "Nothing of your concern." She turned around and dashed down the halls, which was somewhat difficult because of the dress and shoes that she wore. Nevertheless, she disappeared from Legolas's sight as she rounded a corner.

Without another thought, Legolas took off after her. His feet almost made no sound as he ran down the halls. It took only minutes before he caught up with Meryl. She had stopped running and was leaning heavily against a pillar, crying. 

"Meryl, what happened?" he asked gently as he walked over to her.

She glared at him with red eyes. "Nothing happened, okay?" she snapped. "Nothing that you should know at least, so leave me alone!" 

"Do you know the way back to your room?" questioned the Elf calmly.

Meryl cast him a withering glance. "No, not really," she admitted with a small, embarrassed smile.

"Then I cannot leave you alone. Judging by your current state, you would get lost if I left you right now. You just ran in one large circle."

Meryl glanced around her surroundings. Sure enough, she was leaning against the pillar that Legolas had while he waited for her conversation with Gandalf to end. It was also the same one that Gandalf had used for support when he interrupted Legolas and Meryl on their way to her room. 

She took a deep breath and was about to wipe her eyes with her sleeve, when Legolas interrupted by saying, "No, do not do that. You will ruin your dress. Here, if you need to wipe your eyes, you can use my sleeve. It has seen worst fates."

He extended his arm and Meryl smiled shakily, and shook her head. "I don't need it." Instead she took his arm and began walking, or began walking away while Legolas stayed still. He was pulled off balance and he stumbled along behind her. 

"Well come on, you're supposed to be escorting me," scolded Meryl sarcastically, not even looking once at Legolas.

"If you just let me get on my feet," Legolas replied, "then I can escort you."

Meryl realized what she was doing, and she stopped. "Oh! I'm so sorry." She let go of the Elf's arm.

The Prince of Mirkwood caught his balance, and bowed, not missing a beat along the way. He extended his arm again. "It is all right. Care to try again?" he offered.

"Gladly," she said as she took it and they began walking. She yawned, and quickly tried to cover it with her other hand, but Legolas noticed it.

"A little tired?" he teased. "You look like you are about to fall asleep on your own two feet."

Meryl made a face at him. "You know, I could give you the same treatment I gave that Laeras guy. A quick punch in the face would wipe that smile right off," she threatened.

"I am sure it would, but I am only speaking in jest. He was not."

Meryl pretended to consider this. "That is true." She smiled, for she was lost in memory. "Even though he was older than me, Dae and I sure kicked the crap out of him. And I'm only eighteen."

Legolas suddenly stopped. He turned to face her. "Only eighteen? You are but a child!"

Meryl glared at him. "You are but a child'? Excuse me, but where I come from, I'm legally considered an adult. Just because you're an Elf doesn't mean-- why are you looking at me like that?"

Legolas's eyes had widened and he stared at Meryl. "Lady Meryl, you have remembered something!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where you come from. You said that you were considered an adult."

Meryl smiled weakly. "I guess I did, didn't I?" {Stupid Meryl!} she yelled at herself. {You idiot! You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?}

Legolas glanced at her. "You do not seem all that excited," he told her.

"I guess that I'm a little tired at the moment to be really happy for my recovering memory," snapped Meryl. 

Legolas was startled. He must have shown his surprise, because Meryl's look softened. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," she said. Before Legolas could reply, she changed the subject. "Anyways, in Elven culture, how old would I be if I was an Elf?"

Legolas thought this over. "You are eighteen, correct?" 

Meryl nodded.

"In my culture, you would be about... a toddler's age." He grinned down at Meryl. "Maybe that is what I should call you from now on. My little toddler."

Meryl glared up at him. "If you dare, then I *will* punch you."

They stopped in front of her bedroom door. Meryl slid her arm out of Legolas's and turned to face him. "Thank you for escorting me, and for preventing me from being bored in the Hall of Fire."

"It was my pleasure," replied the Elven prince. "Lisse' olos, my little toddler."

Instead of punching Legolas, like she had threatened to, Meryl's eyes watered up. Quickly she opened her door and ran inside. She slammed it shut, leaving a stunned Elf. She leaned against the door, crying into her hands.

"Andrew," she whispered. 

She was interrupted, however, by Liselle. "Miss Meryl? Are you all right? Has something happened?" 

Meryl looked up and stared into her handmaiden's concerned brown eyes. "N-no," she stammered. "Nothing's happened. I just wish..."

"You wish what?"

Meryl shook her head. "Nothing. Do you think that you can help get me out of my dress?"

Her maiden smiled. "Of course."

Liselle gently helped Meryl out of her dress, and then brought the girl a nightgown to wear. Meryl quietly slipped it on over her head and then went and sat down in one of the chairs, her arms draped over the armrests. Liselle quietly left the room, snuffing out most of the candles. The only light was the candle that sat on Meryl's bedside table. 

Dae jumped off of the bed and went to sit next to his mistress. He slid underneath one of her arms, and flipped it so it would rest on top of his head. He sat down while Meryl absentmindedly scratched his silky ears. 

"Oh, Dae," she said. "If I keep crying at everything that reminds me of home, they'll know that something's up. What do I do? I can't keeping saying that it's nothing."

The black Lab sat and did nothing. Meryl glanced down at him. "I guess that the only thing I can do is promise myself that I won't think of home."

Her dog stood up and went to the bed. He jumped on it and yawned. He collapsed and put his head on his paws. Meryl stood from her chair. "Dae, down. The only person who's sleeping on the bed is me."

The black Labrador unhappily leaped down and lay down at the foot of the bed. Meryl climbed into bed and blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and quickly fell asleep.

When Dae was sure that his mistress was asleep, he stood up. He leaped back on the bed and settled himself at Meryl's feet. If she could sleep on the bed, why couldn't he?

******************************************************************

Morning soon came, and Meryl woke up to see her dog sleeping on her feet. She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off, and set them over Dae. She rolled off the bed and stood up. She glanced around the room. Liselle must have come in during the night, because Meryl's clothes were set out.

She went over to a chair and quickly pulled on a pair of dark blue breeches, and a white, long-sleeved blouse. She didn't bother putting on the light blue tunic, because she knew that she would overheat wearing all of those clothes.

She opened the door, and Dae instantly woke up. He squirmed out of the blankets, leaped off of the bed and ran to Meryl's side. Meryl grinned at her dog. "I knew that would get you awake."

He just looked up at her, and walked out of the door. Meryl stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Now, what do you want to do?" she asked Dae.

Dae just looked up at his mistress. Meryl sighed. "Well, I'm not hungry at the moment. Let's go for a walk."

Dae's ears pricked up and he wagged his tail. He barked and began to run in circles around Meryl, as she walked down the hallway. Meryl grinned and walked outside. The crisp morning air greeted her, as did the songbirds. She spied a wooded path that led into the trees. 

"Dae, come," she said. She stepped on the path and began to follow it. Birds sang joyously as she walked below (she hoped that they would refrain from giving her any "presents"). The trees would block most of the light, but sometimes when the wind would blow, the sunlight would slip between the cracks of the leaves while they shook. 

Dae ran ahead, barking. He had spotted some squirrels, and was engrossed in the joy of the chase. The squirrels quickly fled up the trees. Dae put his paws on the trunk of one of the trees, panting. His tongue lolled out and at one side. 

Meryl smiled and called, "Dae, you won't be getting those squirrels anytime soon. Heel."

Her dog glanced over his shoulder as if saying, "Do I really have to?". He jumped from the tree and went to walk on his mistress's left side. They continued their walk in silence. The only noises were Dae's jingling tags, and the sound of the feet hitting the path.

******************************************************************

There he was, up in a tree. A quiver containing only one arrow was on his back; a bow in his hand. He knelt there, waiting. He had heard her come out with her dog. 

His ears twitched. They were coming. He could hear them. The girl had softly began humming to herself. The melody drifted to his ears. It was a pretty sound, although he had no clue what the song was. He would have to ask her before he killed her.

He narrowed his eyes. They were almost in his range. He took the single arrow from his quiver and fitted it to his bow. He would only need one arrow to kill his target. He aimed and waited.

There! They were in range. He quickly aimed, and released the arrow. It hissed through the air and it landed in the dog's hind leg. It cried out and collapsed. 

"Dae!" the girl screamed and ran to her dog.

Laeras cursed silently to himself. He had been too slow. The dog must have seen some squirrels and bolted at the last second. He had failed. No matter. He had plenty more chances. He smiled to himself, and leaped from the tree to the forest floor, not making a sound the whole time. He quietly slipped away and disappeared into the forest.

******************************************************************

Meryl and Dae walked along. Meryl was growing bored, so she began humming "Greensleeves" to herself. She saw that Dae had run ahead again; apparently he had spotted a chipmunk. She suddenly heard a hiss, and saw Dae fall over, howling. Horrorstricken, she saw the arrow that protruded from his hind leg. 

"Dae!" she screamed and ran to his side. Her dog whimpered. Red blood was beginning to leak from the wound, flowing to soak the wooded path. 

"Help!" cried Meryl. "Somebody! Help!"

Nobody answered her except for the singing birds. Meryl berated herself for not wearing her tunic that morning. It would have made a useful bandage. There was no time to dwell on that; she needed to help Dae. 

She stroked Dae's ears. "It's going to be okay," she crooned. "Somebody will come."

Dae whined and closed his eyes. Meryl was frantic to tears.

The birds whistled. Meryl closed her eyes and tried to listen to them, to calm herself down. She kept on petting Dae, talking softly to him. The birds almost seemed to whistle that old walking song that Bilbo the hobbit always sang. A thought crossed her mind. That wasn't the birds singing; it was a person.

"Tua! Tua!" she screamed frantically. _Help! Help!_

The whistled came closer, and Meryl could see who it was in the distance. It was one of the twins, carrying a string of freshly killed rabbits. His bow and quiver of arrows had been placed on his back. Meryl yelled for help even louder. He must have heard her, for he broke out into a run, his long hair streaming out behind him. In no time he was at Meryl's side.

"What happened?" he asked gently as he knelt next to Meryl. She realized that it was Elrohir; not very many Elves had that gentle tone of voice. It reminded her of Andrew.

Meryl chased that thought out of her head and quickly told him what had happened and his face tightened. "I will see what I can do to relieve his pain. We must get him to my father quickly," he said.

Meryl nodded. "Please, you must help him."

"I will do my best." 

Elrohir took off his tunic and began ripping it into long strips. When he was finished he handed them to Meryl saying, "Hold on to these." He then turned back to Dae and held the arrow. "This will hurt," he told the dog. With a quick jerk of his wrist, he yanked the arrow out of Dae's leg. The Labrador howled and rolled onto his back and began wiggling around.

"Give me a strip," Elrohir said softly. Meryl was surprised. He was quiet and gentle even when giving out commands. Someone else would have barked at her to hand over the strip. She handed one to him.

"Thank you," he said. He tied it around the struggling Dae's wound, stopping some of the blood from flowing. Before even being asked, Meryl gave him another one. This continued on, until all of the strips had been used up. Dae now had a large bandage encasing his leg. Elrohir collected the dog into his arms and stood up. "Let's go."

He began running at a high speed. It took almost all of Meryl's energy to keep up with him. In only a few moments, she was gasping for breath and her legs screamed in pain. Elrohir noticed this. "Save your energy. If you return with none to spare, than I will have to carry two patients. Do not worry. He will be fine."

Meryl nodded and slowed down to a heavy jog. Elrohir sped ahead, and soon disappeared over the horizon. 

{Please let Dae be okay. Please let Dae be okay,} Meryl chanted in her head. {He's the only one I have left. Let him be okay.} Her eyes became moist as she realized at what she thought. "He's the only one I have left. It's true too. First Brian has to die, and then I get thrown into another dimension. Now I have only Dae. No Mom, no Dad, no Andrew. Nobody."

Tears threatened to spill over, but Meryl shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about things like that. She had to remember her promise to herself. She quickened her pace and ran. The Last Homely House was only a little ways ahead. 

Meryl dashed through the door she had left out of earlier and ran down the halls. She ignored the looks that passing Elves gave her and sped down the corridor. At least, she did until she realized: she had no clue where Elrohir had taken Dae. 

{Crap!} she thought. {Where did he go?}

She sprinted by Legolas, who turned around and watched her run past. She only made it to the corner of the next hallway, before she stopped in her tracks. She dashed back and looked at Legolas with a panic-stricken face. "Legolas! Where did they take him?" she asked frantically.

"Take who?" asked the prince of Mirkwood. 

"Dae!" shrieked Meryl, causing many Elves to glance at her in confusion. Why was she talking about shadows? "Somebody decides to use him as target practice, and now I can't find where they took him! Where is he?"

Legolas put his hands on Meryl's shoulders and stared into her grass green eyes. "Calm down, my lady. Take deep breaths. Now, tell me what has happened."

Meryl did as she was told, and slowly proceeded to tell Legolas. His face grew pale as she told of the arrow. A thought strayed into his head that it might have not been Dae that the mystery archer had been aiming or, but Meryl herself. 

"I do not know where Elrohir may have taken Dae, but I will help you find them," he told her. In reply, he found himself in a tight hug.

"Thank you," whispered Meryl, her held-back tears spilling over. "Thank you so much."

{She is really worried if she has resorted to hugging as a thank you,} thought Legolas. 

Meryl released him and stared at the ground. "I apologize for that. I'm just so..."

"I believe that the word you are searching for is worried?" he supplied.

Meryl nodded. "And when you said that you would help, I just felt so relieved."

Legolas nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come, let us look for Dae."

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

A/N: And that wraps up Chapter Eight. Now it's time for you to go and press the little button that says review.

Also, my hedgehog is still nameless. I NEED MORE NAMES PLEASE!!!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	10. An Elfling Named Nessa

A/N: Well, school has started... . I would rather stay at home and work on my lovely ficcy-poo... WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!?!? Great... now I'm going insane.

On with the fic!

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

Chapter Nine: An elfling named Nessa

Legolas led Meryl down a hall. "I would first look in your room. That is were Dae is most comfortable, nay?" he asked. "Maybe that is where Elrohir has taken him."

Meryl nodded her head. "It's worth a try."

She dashed down the hall, with Legolas following her. She rounded a corner and ran down the corridor. A soon as she stopped in front of her door, she threw it open. 

Liselle was inside, cleaning up a bit. She looked up. "Oh, hello mi-- Meryl. I thought that you were at brunch. Shall I leave and come back later?"

"No, that isn't necessary. Carry on Liselle." Meryl was devastated, but kept a straight face. Where had that idiot taken Dae? She softly closed the door and faced Legolas. "They're not in there, let's go." It took everything she could, to keep her voice from cracking.

Legolas put his hand on Meryl's shoulder. "It will be all right." He thought for a moment. "I have another idea. We should go to the House of Healing."

Meryl's face grew skeptical. "The House of Healing? Why would he take Dae there?"

"Do you want to find your dog or not?"

Meryl nodded. "Of course I do! What kind of a question is that?"

"Elrohir might have taken him there for the healers to look at his wounds, so we might as well take a look."

Meryl slowly nodded. "I don't know the way, so you'll have to lead."

Legolas went down the hall, with Meryl following. Occasionally he would look over his shoulder, to see if the girl was actually keeping up. At one point they passed by Gimli, who was strolling down the halls.

"Legolas, lad!" he called. "What's the rush?"

Legolas didn't reply, he just ran by. Gimli reached out and caught Meryl's arm as she ran past. "Lass? What in blazes is going on?! Elrohir just ran by saying that he was looking for you. He seemed intent on finding you."

Meryl's eyes widened. "He was?" She turned to face him and grabbed his shoulders. "Quick, which direction did he come from?" 

"Lord Elrond's chambers, but won't you please tell me what is-- where are you going?!" he cried.

"Legolas!" called Meryl as she ran down the hall. The Elf stopped running and turned around. "He's in Elrond's chambers! Where's that?"

"Follow me!" said the Elf as he turned around and ran by Meryl and turned a corner.

"Thanks a lot Gimli. Gotta go. Bye," Meryl said hurriedly before taking off after the Elf.

Gimli was left there standing by himself, being utterly confused. He shook his head. "I wonder what that was about. No matter, the lad'll tell me later." He walked on, whistling a tune to himself.

******************************************************************

Meryl had resorted to chanting inside her head once again. {Please let him be okay. Let Dae be okay.} Her legs were growing tired quickly, and her throat was dry. It was hard to even swallow, for the dry sides would rub against each other, which felt very uncomfortable.

Legolas was up ahead, running by Elves who would jump out of his way, thus making a clear path for Meryl. She smiled and made a mental note to tease him about that later. And then on a second thought, scratched that note.

{I can't have them get too close to me,} she thought to herself. {It's the only way.}

She followed Legolas down the hall and saw him turn a corner. She summoned all of her strength and began to run faster. She turned a corner, and ran smack into Legolas, who had stopped in front of a door next to the corner. They both fell to the ground in a heap.

"Why did you stop?" growled Meryl as she stood up, brushing herself. She glanced at Legolas, who was still on the floor.

"Because we are here," he replied and he too, stood up brushing himself off.

The door opened and Elrond peered out. "What the devil is happening- Ah, Lady Meryl. You have arrived. Is Elrohir with you?"

Meryl shook her head. "No, he isn't. Let me in! Where's Dae?" Without an answer, she pushed past the Elven lord and ran inside.

The interior was much like an office. A table stood at one wall, littered with parchment and an ink bottle. A quill lay unused on a piece of parchment. Shelves filled with books were on the opposite wall. Almost all were written in Elvish.

Meryl glanced around, downcast. Then she perked up when she saw a door. "Dae!" she called. "Dae!"

Sure enough, a whine answered her. She ran through the door, and came upon Dae on a bed. He lay there, a helpless look in his eyes. His makeshift bandages had been changed and he now donned fresh white ones. 

"Hey Dae," said Meryl gently. She went over to the bed and sat next to him. She began stroking his ears. "How're you doing?"

His tail thumped against the bed and he pricked his ears. At that moment, Elrond walked in with Legolas. The latter went over to the bed and began petting the dog. He noticed that Meryl had relaxed greatly since he had met her in the hallway.

"I heard that you got yourself in trouble Dae," he told the Lab, "so I came right over."

The dog whined and licked Legolas's hand. Meryl smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned to Elrond. "What's the verdict, Doctor Elrond?" she asked.

"His wound is not terrible, and there was no poison on the arrow. He will be just fine after a few days of rest. His bandages will need to be changed once daily, however," The Elven lord replied, ignoring her quip. 

"Thank you Lord Elrond," said Meryl with a large smile. "Thank you."

At that moment, Elrohir walked in. "Good! You have found where I had taken him. I was looking for you, Lady Meryl."

Meryl stood up and went over to Elrohir. Before he knew what she was doing, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Elrohir. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what I should have done to help him. You're a real hero."

"I am no hero, my lady," replied the Elf. 

The teenage girl released of him and went back to the bed. She sat down next to Dae and said, "Alright Dae, you've heard the man. You're going to be just fine. Let's go back to our room." 

"Lady Meryl," joked Legolas, "where is my hug?"

"You got yours already!" retorted Meryl. "And don't call me lady. Dae, come."

The dog glanced at her and reluctantly jumped off of the bed. Meryl went to the door and walked through, with Dae limping behind. They walked out of Elrond's chambers and began making their way back to Meryl's room.

"She took that quite well," remarked Elrond.

Legolas and Elrohir shook their heads. "Nay she was not taking it well earlier," said the latter. "She was terrified for him when I came across them on the path. When I began bringing him here, she used almost all of her strength just to keep up with me."

"And when I met her, she was frantic on finding him when Elrohir left them behind," added Le6...PÄold her that0ould help her, she hugged me out of sheer relief."

Elrond nodded thoughtfully. "All I can say is that she really seems to love that dog."

Elrohir nodded, as did Legolas. Elrohir left, and the Prince of Mirkwood turned to leave, but Elrond stopped him. "Legolas? There seems to be something on your mind. Would you care to tell me?"

Legolas turned to face the Elven lord. "Meryl told me the story of how Dae was injured by the arrow, and I was thinking..." His voice trailed off before he took a deep breath. "What if the arrow was not intended for Dae?"

"But intended for the Lady Meryl?" Elrond said gently.

Legolas nodded. "But, who would be her enemy? Who would want her dead? She wouldn't know, her memory is lost for the time-being."

"I do not know Legolas," replied Elrond. "I will consult Lady Galadriel. Maybe she would know."

Legolas nodded again, bowed, and left the room, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

******************************************************************

Meryl went down the hallway, with Dae at her side. The black dog limped along, but gave no sign of discomfort. Meryl would keep glancing down at her dog, just to see if he was all right. They passed by many Elves, who smiled at her. She would merely nod back at them and continue on her way.

She turned a corner and continued down a corridor. She was finally beginning to find her way around the Last Homely House, a feat that made her glow inside with pride. She wasn't the best with directions, and usually at home, needed somebody to explain them when she was going to go somewhere new.

Home.

Meryl's eyes filled with fresh tears, but she shook her head. {No Meryl!} she screamed inside her head. {Don't think about it. You'll only make it harder on yourself. Remember your promise!}

Dae stopped and looked up at his mistress. He whined worriedly. Meryl looked down at her dog with wet eyes. If he didn't act like it sometimes, he really was a very intelligent dog. Andrew did a superb job training him when he was a puppy... No! *Don't* think about home!

There was a voice from behind Meryl. "My Lady!"

Meryl turned around to see Laeras coming towards her. She glared at him underneath tear-filled eyes. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I merely wanted to apologize for what I did before. I tried to catch you at the feast-"

"Which apparently was the same feast you were banned from!"

Laeras was taken aback. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I have my ways," retorted Meryl. "Go away, and don't come near me again." 

Dae growled menacingly. Meryl placed a hand on his head to calm him down. "Come Dae, let's go to our room." She turned around and began to walk away.

Laeras ran to keep pace with her and caught her arm. "Please, just listen to me."

Meryl whirled around and socked him in the cheekbone. His head snapped back and he let go of her arm. He brought it up to his cheek, shocked that she had hit him in a public place. He hadn't thought of this. Many Elves had seen this, and they had stopped and stared.

"I've already had a bad day," snarled Meryl. "I don't need you to make it any worse. Go away, and if you know what's good for you, stay away from me."

Laeras's grey eyes exploded in anger. Just as soon as he was about to step forward, to make his move, a loud voice interrupted, "What seems to be the problem?"

It was Elladan, or Elrohir. One of the two. Even though Meryl had been with Elrohir only minutes before, she still couldn't tell them apart. She guessed that it was Elladan, for Elrohir would still be in his father's chambers.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, surprising herself with her voice. "Nothing at all." She surprised herself even more by turning away from the Elves, and began walking down the corridor, with Dae limping at her side.

As she walked by, she could feel many eyes boring into her back. She also heard some Elves whisper behind their hands.

"The nerve of that girl! Hitting a respectable Elf like that."

"She's from the race of Men. No doubt she is a savage. They all are."

"If I were you, I would keep my little ones away from her. She's dangerous."

Meryl turned a corner. Since she wasn't wearing a dress, they must not have recognized her as the "Lady Meryl." They must have thought her as a passerby or somebody like that. She glanced around herself. This hallway was empty, and she walked silently down it. Dae whined and Meryl looked down at him. "I guess I shouldn't have done that Dae. Not in front of all of those Elves."

"Well, *I* think you did the right thing!" came the bold announcement.

Meryl stopped and looked up, and began looking around for the source of this comment. Her eyes fell upon a small elfling, who was standing behind her. She had long auburn hair, and inquisitive brown eyes. 

"What do you mean I did the right thing?" she asked softly. "I hit him. They're calling me a savage."

"He deserved it!" said the elfling heatedly. "I saw him grab your arm, when you told him to leave you alone. He deserves every punch you give him."

Meryl smiled. "What's your name, little one?"

The elfling glared at her. "I am not little!" she stated.

"I apologize, what's your name?"

"Nessa. What is yours?"

"Hello Nessa. My name is Meryl."

Nessa's eyes widened and she quickly dropped into a curtsey. "My Lady! I did not know it was you. If I had known I would have-"

Meryl held up a hand. "Do not call me a lady, because I'm not one. If you want proof, well you just saw what I did to that Laeras back there."

Nessa giggled and stood back up. "That is true."

Dae limped over to the small elfling and began licking her face. Nessa giggled and bent over to pet him. "Hello! And who are you?" she asked the dog.

"That's Dae," replied Meryl. "He's my dog, and one could say that he's a very close friend."

Nessa looked up from petting the black Labrador, but he hand kept stroking him. "What do you mean?"

Meryl smiled at the elfling. "Well, I don't have very many friends here-" she started to explain, but Nessa cut her off.

"What about Prince Legolas? He escorted you to the banquet, did he not?"

"I wouldn't call Legolas a friend..." said Meryl. "He's just an acquaintance. Neither of us had a partner, so they just put us together."

Nessa blushed. "I had heard that you two were lovers. I apologize, my lady."

Meryl gave a snorting laugh. "Us? Lovers? Well, I could see why they would say that. I bet the hug I gave him in the hall would also boost that rumor a bit."

"You hugged him?" Nessa's look was unfathomable. "What made you do that?" 

Meryl suddenly grew uncomfortable. "Well you see, earlier this morning Dae had been hit by an arrow while we were on a walk. Elrohir had came along and took Dae to his father. Unfortunately, humans don't run as fast as Elves, although I did try-" Meryl grinned at the giggling Nessa. "-Elrohir told me to slow down, or else he would have to bring me in as well. I did, and then I soon lost track of him.

"When I arrived, I was frantic on finding Dae. I couldn't find him anywhere, and then I saw Legolas. I told him what was happening, and he said that he would help me look. I was so relieved, I hugged him."

Nessa nodded. "I see. So that is why you are limping," she said to Dae, whose tail was thumping against the floor. "I thought I noticed that." She looked up at Meryl again. "Would you like to come with me?"

Meryl was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" 

"You said that you don't have very many friends. If you don't have any friends, I could be your friend. I could introduce you to some of my friends too."

Meryl smiled at the elfling's thoughtful words. "I would like that very much." 

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

A/N: And that wraps up Chapter Nine. I would like to announce that this is your last chance to submit names for my nameless hedgehog, so leave me a review with the suggested name and I'll add it to my list. Next chapter you get to vote out of the five that I've chosen.

Remember to review and I'll give you a Kudo!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo 


	11. Stories In The Hidden Glen

A/N: Happy Halloween to everybody! ^^ Well, here is the next installment of More than Meets the Eye. Right now I'm handing out candy, and Lij is dressed up in a Halloween mask. I would also like to say that the booth for receiving hedgehog names is now closed. In the next chapter, I'll post the five names that I liked the most, and you guys get to vote on its name!

And now, the moment you've been waiting for...

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

Chapter Ten: Stories in the Hidden Glen

"Hurry up, this way!" giggled Nessa as she dragged Meryl down the hall. For such a small being, Nessa had a lot of strength. Dae followed, always a step behind, even with his injured leg. 

"Where are you taking me?" laughed Meryl. "I thought that I was going to meet your friends."

"You are. I am taking you to our secret place." The elfling led Meryl out of the Homely House, and into the forest. The birds had resumed singing since her walk, or maybe they had been singing the whole time and Meryl never really paid attention. In fact, she was remembering how Nessa had come to her room while she was still asleep, and had woken her up to take her to meet the others. Meryl had tried to get her to leave, but Nessa wouldn't take no for an answer. Now a crabby Meryl was trudging through the forest.

"How much longer will it take?" she asked.

"Not much."

"Will you at least let me go?" 

Nessa released her grip on Meryl's hand. "Sorry."

Meryl flexed her hand by opening and closing it. She glanced down at Nessa as they continued walking. "You've got a grip, you know that?"

The elfling giggled and said, "Come on. Hurry up."

Meryl followed Nessa down a path. Trees grew high overhead, and once in a while, a leaf would drift slowly down to the earth. Meryl took a deep breath, and welcomed the peace that pushed away the feeling of chaos in her life. She quietly followed Nessa, with Dae at her side. She glanced down at her Labrador who calmly stared back up at her.

"Good boy," she whispered, and rubbed the top of his head. His tail wagged and they continued on.

At one point Nessa turned off of the path and went into the bushes. "Meryl! This way."

Meryl was hesitant, but followed the elfling into the forest. "Nessa, could you slow down a bit?" she called, looking behind herself. "I think Dae will have a little trouble walking through here."

"Of course." Nessa slowed her pace to a stop, letting Meryl and Dae catch up. When they did, she smiled brightly and said, "It is not much further. Do not worry Dae." She rubbed the top of his head. Meryl felt like laughing when she noticed that Dae was only half of Nessa's height.

"Exactly how old are you?" she asked the elfling on an impulse.

Nessa drew herself up to full height. "I am forty-three and a half years old."

Meryl's jaw dropped. {Holy crap!} she thought. {She's twice as old as I am!}

"What?" Nessa's forehead wrinkled. "What is wrong?"

"Forty-three?" questioned Meryl. When Nessa nodded, she said. "I'm only eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Nessa's eyes grew wide. "But- But you are taller than me!" 

Meryl gave a half smile. "I guess it's because I'm human, and you're not."

"Eighteen years old... You would be a toddler in Elvish years!"

Meryl grimaced. "Don't remind me." She quickly changed the subject. "Come on, lead the way."

Nessa began walking again. "What do you mean, 'Don't remind me?'"

"Nothing."

"We are friends, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, why cannot you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But friends are supposed to keep each other's secrets."

"So?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Nessa's lower lip quivered. "Why cannot you tell me though?"

Meryl sighed. "I already told you. I don't want to."

Nessa shrugged a sight that Meryl wasn't used to. Since when do Elves shrug? "Oh well. You will tell me sooner or later. Anyways, we are here."

"Where's here?" Meryl looked around. They stood at the base of a large cliff. Ivy climbed up the rocky face. They were near the borders of the valley in which Rivendell was. "But we're just next to a cliff."

Nessa giggled. "No! We are not, silly." She stepped forward and pushed some of the ivy to the side. Meryl's eyes grew wide and she gave a small gasp. The ivy only covered a tunnel, not the side of the cliff! Nessa stepped inside and motioned with her head for Meryl to follow her.

With Dae at her side, the human girl quietly followed. The ivy fell back into place behind them; covering the entrance once more. It was dark inside the tunnel, and yet Meryl could still see. Maybe that was because there was a light towards the end of the tunnel.

{How silly,} thought Meryl. {A light at the end of the tunnel.}

She followed Nessa down the tunnel until they came to the end. It turned out that the light was actually being blocked. Ivy covered the exit as well as the entrance. Nessa pushed the ivy aside and said, "After you, my lady."

"Please don't call me lady," growled Meryl as she stepped outside. She blinked in the sunlight, blinded for only a moment. When her vision cleared, she was so awed, she couldn't speak.

Bright green grass, speckled with unidentified white flowers, covered a clearing like a velvet-green carpet. Sunlight streamed in through gaps in the surrounding trees. Songbirds sang merrily amidst the leafy branches. A waterfall was only a hundred feet away, pouring crystal-clear water into a glittering pool, surrounding by large boulder. Lily pads floated quietly in the water. 

Meryl quietly made her way to one of the boulders and stuck her bare feet into the water. The coolness of the water shocked her skin, but she kept her feet submerged. Gradually her feet got used to the water, and soon she was splashing them about. Dae came over and settled himself behind her back.

"What are you doing?" came Nessa's voice as the elfling came over and sat next to Meryl.

Meryl shrugged. "I don't know. Just having fun, I guess."

"You look silly," the elfling informed her. 

The teenage girl grinned. "Oh well." 

Meryl heard laughing in the trees behind herself. She fought the urge to glance wildly around, knowing that the laughter came from Nessa's friends. Dae, however, raised his head and growled a warning.

"Nessa," a voice called, "since when is it alright to let others into our secret place? You were the one who said that nobody else should ever set eyes here."

"And if I remember correctly, you were also the one who swore us to secrecy, saying that we should never tell another living soul," added another voice. 

"And now you break the rules, that you yourself set, by bringing somebody in our secret place," said a third voice. "A human, in fact."

Nessa whirled around. "May I introduce the Lady Meryl to you three?" she said in a loud voice. She turned to Meryl and winked. "My lady, those disrespectful Elves hidden among the trees are usually my friends."

"A pleasure meeting you," Meryl called into the trees, with a wink back at Nessa.

There was a gasp from the trees. "That is Lady Meryl?"

Meryl turned around and caught a glimpse of two wide black eyes, that belonged to a coal-black haired elfling, among the leaves of a large oak trees. "Who wants to know?" she asked casually.

The elfling leaped out of the tree and quickly dipped into a curtsey. "My Lady, I apologize. I did not know that it was you." Her voice told Meryl that she was the first one that had spoken.

The other two Elves dropped from their sitting positions and quickly bowed. One had hair the same shade of auburn as Nessa's, while the other had chestnut-brown hair. Both had brown eyes, although they were not the same shade.

"Forgive us my lady," said the one who had the chestnut-brown hair. He and his friend rose. "We did not recognize you."

"No offense taken," replied Meryl. 

"May I introduce my friends?" said Nessa. She waved a hand towards the female elfling who curtseyed again. "That is Gilraen, one of my best friends in the entire world-" She pointed to the elfling with the auburn hair. "-That is my twin brother Mahtan. He is a bit of an idiot-" Her brother glared at her, but she pretended not to see. She gestured to the last elfling. "-and this is Golradir. He is my brother's best friend."

Meryl smiled. "Pleased to meet you all. You already know me, and this is my dog, Dae." She glanced down at the black Lab and scratched his head.

Gilraen hesitantly crept forward and began petting him. Dae closed his eyes and if he was human, he would have smiled. She giggled and said, "He is so soft!"

The boys came over and began petting Dae also. The dog's tail thumped against the forest floor.

"What brings you here my lady?" questioned Mahtan, looking up from petting Dae. 

The teenage girl waved a hand. "Stop there. If you have made my acquaintance, that officially means that you do not call me a lady. You hear?"

Gilraen looked confused. "I do not understand your logic," she stated.

"It means that if you're going to be my friends, you do not refer to me as your lady. You call me by my first name." Meryl smiled. 

Nessa quickly changed the subject, seeing that her friends were confused. "How about we give Meryl a tour?" 

"Yes, please," Meryl said earnestly. "I would love to see your special spot."

Golradir nodded. "I guess that is alright." He glanced over at Mahtan, who nodded. Mahtan in turn looked at Gilraen, who nodded also. 

Nessa grinned. "Follow me."

The four young Elves led Meryl throughout the glen. They showed her everything, from the boulders that they had claimed for themselves, to the fairly large treehouse, that they had made themselves, that resided among the branches of the largest tree. They showed her that behind the waterfall, there was a cave in which they stored their possessions. 

The three other elflings warmed up to Meryl quickly. They weren't hesitant to tell her almost everything about each other. She learned that Gilraen was the best shot among the elflings when it came to using a bow, and that Mahtan was one of the quickest sprinters. She also found out that Golradir loved to sing, and with true interest she asked him to sing a song for her. Shyly he sang the Song of Lebennin, starting very softly at first, but growing stronger as the song went on. His clear voice resonated all through the glen. 

Meryl was awed by the time he finished, but she didn't let it on. "So this is the famed voice of the Elves," she teased. "I've heard many stories about how beautiful their songs are."

Golradir blushed and ducked his head. "I would not say that."

"Golradir, do not be so modest!" scolded Gilraen. She turned to Meryl. "When Lord Elrond last had a large banquet, he had Golradir sing for the guests." she sighed. "I would give anything to have his voice." 

"Anything?" The teenage girl glanced around the glen. "You know, that kind of reminds me of a story. But it's a little flipped around than what you said."

Nessa perked up at those words. "What kind of story?" she asked.

"How about we go into the treehouse, and I tell it to you?"

The four young Elves nodded enthusiastically. They quickly ran to the tree and climbed up the rope ladder. Meryl followed, with Dae limping behind her. She glanced down at her dog when they reached the base of the tree.

"You stay," she told him. "You wouldn't be able to get up the ladder. Lie down."

The dog stiffly obeyed, carefully laying down. Meryl smiled. "Stay." 

"Meryl," came Nessa's voice, "hurry up!"

"Be careful climbing up the ladder," added Mahtan. "The rope is not the best, and it can give you slivers."

"I will!" Meryl called back. She began climbing up the rope ladder with a grin on her face. It took a while for her to climb up, mainly because of her cast. Finally, she had reached the platform that led inside the treehouse.

Already, the four elflings had made themselves comfortable. Mahtan was sitting on a cushion on the floor, leaning against the wall. Nessa and Gilraen seemed to have claimed the couch, for they reclined smugly among the dark green cushions. Golradir was sitting on a wooden chair, throwing glares at Gilraen. Another wooden chair, with a large dark blue cushion, was left untouched. Meryl figured that it was for her. 

"What's up with you?" Meryl asked Golradir.

"He is just mad because Gilraen took his seat," piped up Nessa, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Pushed him out of his seat is more like it," Mahtan corrected his twin. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Tell you what," Meryl said, "Golradir, you can take my chair. It looks way too soft for me." She grinned. "I like harder chairs."

He glanced up at her. "Really?"

She smiled. He looked so innocent. Even for an Elf. "Go ahead."

He was on the chair in a flash. He quickly settled himself down and threw a Look, as if to say, "Don't even try to take this chair too." Nessa and Gilraen giggled.

"Okay," Meryl said as she eased back into her chair. "This story is about a mermaid--"

"About a what?" interrupted Gilraen.

"A mermaid," Meryl replied. Seeing the elflings' blank faces, she began explaining. "Um, let's see. A mermaid is a creature that is part fish, and part human. It's pretty much a human body, but instead of legs they have a fish's tail."

After a few silent moments, Nessa nodded. "I think I can see what you're talking about."

Meryl smiled faintly. "That's good. Anyways, this is a story about a mermaid named Ariel..."

She proceeded on telling them the story, about how Ariel fell in love with a human named Prince Eric, and gave up her voice just to be with him. She told about the wicked sea witch, Ursula, and about Ariel's friends Flounder and Scuttle. Many times, the elflings would interrupt her with questions. She would stop and explain, and then continue on with the story. When she had finished, the four were enraptured.

"I liked that story," said Gilraen.

Mahtan nearly nodded in agreement before he caught himself. He frowned. "That was a girl's story," he said.

Meryl cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? You want to hear a boy's sort of story?"

Both Mahtan and Golradir nodded. Nessa rolled her eyes.

Meryl continued. "And when I say boy's story, you want sword fights and adventure?"

The two elflings nodded enthusiastically. Even Nessa and Gilraen seemed interested.

"Do you know of such a story?" Golradir asked earnestly.

Meryl nodded, and then grinned. "But you have to wait until tomorrow," she said wickedly.

The elflings' faces fell. "But that is not fair!" they protested in unison.

"You said that you were going to tell a boy's story!" exclaimed Mahtan.

"No I didn't," Meryl replied. "I only asked if you wanted to hear a boy's story."

Nessa stuck out her tongue. Meryl couldn't help thinking how silly it looked for her, considering that she was an Elf.

"Careful with that tongue of your," she advised. "You never know who will come along and bite it."

With large eyes, the elfling quickly withdrew her tongue. Meryl tried not to smile, but failed. Score one for Andrew for using that comment on his little sister countless times.

The smile disappeared from her face. Andrew would have loved to know that his witty comments were being used.

{No!} her mind cried. {Don't think about home. Don't forget your promises!}

Meryl suddenly remembered where she was, and what she had been doing. She glanced wildly around. How could she have been so stupid?

"Is there something wrong?" Nessa asked.

Meryl's gaze rested on the young Elf. How could she forget her promises like that? She had almost allowed herself to get close to them! "I-- I have to go," she stammered as she stood up.

She hurried towards the door, ignoring the protests from the four younger Elves, and went on the platform. She lowered herself onto the rope ladder and began climbing down.

When she was a fourth of the way down, a splinter of the coarse rope stuck into her palm. At that sharp stab of pain, she lifted her hands.

And before she realized what she had done, she started to fall.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

A/N: And that wraps up another chapter of More than Meets the Eye. Be sure to review! ^^ I really appreciate it when you do.


	12. Sleep Is A Very Nice Thing

A/N: Well, I'm posting this as our football team is playing Germantown for the Division 2 State finals in Wisconsin. Sadly, they're getting their butts kicked. Well, we won last year, so I guess it's time to pass on the championship title...

Anyways, I have chosen the five names for you guys to vote on. They'll be posted on my ending author's note. So without further delay, here's Chapter Eleven!

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~ Chapter Eleven: Sleep is a very nice thing

Meryl awoke to something warm and wet brushing across her face. It took her a few moments to realize what it was.

"Gerrof Dae," she mumbled.

She realized that her eyes were closed, so she opened them. She found herself staring into her dog's eyes. A bright light surrounded his head like a halo. 

"Move dog!" came a voice and a hand gently pushed Dae aside, causing the light to shine into Meryl's eyes and blinding her.

"His name is Dae!" snapped another.

"Nessa, Meryl just fell out of a tree! Does it look like I care what its bloody name is?"

"Nessa," came another voice. "Just hold onto Dae and make sure that he doesn't come over."

"Alright."

Four heads blocked the light. Meryl recognized that it was the four younger Elves. It was Mahtan and Nessa who had spoken.

"Meryl are you all right?" Gilraen asked. "Does anything hurt?"

"What happened?" The words couldn't fit around Meryl's tongue. It was as if it had turned to stone.

"You bloody well fell out of a tree!" exclaimed Golradir. "You are going to give me nightmares for a month, the way you were screaming."

Meryl smiled faintly. A wave of sudden weariness ran through her body. "That's nice. Just let me sleep now." She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, but instantly was roughly shaken.

"You have to stay awake," instructed Golradir. "Open your eyes!"

Meryl squeezed them shut. "Lemme sleep," she whined.

She was shaken even more vigorously this time. "Stay awake!"

"Leave me alone."

"This is not good," she heard Golradir say. "Mahtan, run and get Queen Arwen. She will know what to do."

"But-- our secret place."

"She can keep a secret!" she heard Nessa say. "Now go!"

Footsteps faded away and Meryl rolled over and tried to curl up into a ball again. Again, she was shaken awake. She groaned and rolled over again. All she wanted to do was sleep!

"Keep her awake," came Golradir's voice. "If she goes to sleep, we may not be able to wake her up."

Darkness began to grow in the corner of Meryl's mind. A nice long rest sounded good to her. All she needed to do was convince them that she was okay. She opened her eyes. "You guys, I'm fine. Really."

Gilraen shook her head. "No you are not."

"Fine, I'll just ignore you guys and go to sleep." Meryl closed her eyes. She felt her face muscles relax and she slowly slipped into the growing darkness.

"No!" she was roughly shaken, but she didn't stir.

"Lemme sleep," she mumbled. She began feeling peaceful and she felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. Darkness surrounded her, offering peace and comfort.

"She is not waking up!" came a voice from the darkness.

"Move over!" came another voice. There was rustling before the voice spoke again. "I apologize, my lady. This is for your own good."

Suddenly, there was a stab of pain on Meryl's cheek that brought her back to reality. Apparently, she had been slapped. She winced and opened her eyes.

There knelt Gilraen, as white as a sheet. "I just hit a lady!" she said. "I cannot believe what I have done."

Meryl smiled; her eyes were glazed and out of focus. "You sound like my brother, only he was joking when he would hit me." She giggled. "Andrew would always joke." Her eyes slowly closed again. "He was serious only when something serious was occurring."

"What is she talking about?" she heard Nessa whisper. "Is she hallucinating?"

The answer never came, for footsteps pounded closer and closer. Meryl was aware that aside from hearing two pairs of feet, she heard more.

The footsteps stopped and she felt somebody's breath on her cheek.

"Meryl," a voice said quietly. It sounded like silk sliding over glass. "Open your eyes."

"Lemme sleep," Meryl mumbled and she rolled onto her side.

She was gently pushed on her back. A cool hand rested itself on her cheek. "Open your eyes."

Meryl tried to resist, but found that she couldn't. Slowly she opened her grass-green eyes and stared into Arwen's blue ones.

"Does anything hurt?"

A light was slowly cutting down the darkness in Meryl's mind. She blinked as the words set in, and then smiled weakly. "Only my pride."

Arwen frowned. "This is no time for jokes, Lady." 

"Please don't call me that," Meryl moaned. "Nothing hurts, okay?" She was suddenly aware of a pounding pain in her temples. "Never mind. I've got a killer headache."

Arwen didn't look satisfied, but sighed. "Your mind is unhurt for the most part, except for a concussion. We must get you to my father, just in case there is any internal bleeding." She glanced up. "Alright, let's get her back."

A shadow fell across Meryl, and she found that she staring up at one of the twins. She couldn't tell which one it was, though. She really needed to find a way to tell the two apart.

He smiled at her. "It seems that I get to bring you in as a patient after all."

"All aboard the Elrohir Express," Meryl replied, realizing which twin it was.

Elrohir gave her a strange look. He knelt down and gently collected injured girl into his arms. He stood up and turned to the four elflings. Nessa released her grip on Dae's collar. "My sister and I have promised not to tell your secret," he told them. "You did a deed that most Elves your age would not have been able to do. If it was not for you four, the Lady Meryl here would most likely be dead."

"Please don't call me lady," Meryl said into his shirt. "I'm no lady."

"I agree entirely," said Elrohir. "For a lady would be too scared to climb the tree in the first place. You, however, you had courage to do that."

"That's nice." Meryl yawned. "Now be quiet and let me sleep."

Elrohir and Arwen hurried towards the entrance into the hidden glade with Dae following.

"I am afraid I cannot do that just yet," replied Elrohir and he shook Meryl. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

They were now in the tunnel. All Meryl could hear was the breathing of the two Elves and Dae's panting. Why couldn't she hear herself? She began panicking, but then realized that she was holding her breath. Quickly, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

The small group was out of the tunnel now, and was now en route to the Last Homely House. Every time that Meryl closed her eyes, Elrohir would shake her awake. Her complaints fell on deaf ears as they hurried on.

Dae fell behind more than once, but mustered his strength to keep going. Meryl saw this and she worriedly told Arwen. The Queen of Gondor nodded and stopped running, commanding Dae to come. Elrohir stopped also.

The Lab glanced at his mistress who replied, "Stay with Arwen."

With this said, Elrohir pulled ahead, so that Arwen and Dae disappeared from view in a matter of moments. Meryl watched as her dog turned into a tiny black speck. 

"Will he be okay?" she asked Elrohir. "What if he thinks that I'm leaving him?"

"Of course he will be all right. He is a very loyal dog, and is quite intelligent."

"That's... good." The darkness was returning to Meryl's mind; even faster than before. She felt herself slipping away, slowly sinking in the blackness. She closed her eyes and drifted away. The last thing that she was aware of was a worried voice calling her name, and that she was sliding away, being carried off into the dark void...

******************************************************************

When she opened her eyes the first thing that she noticed was that her body flamed with pain. It hurt even to breathe. She then noticed that her clothes had been changed; now she wore a silken nightdress with lacy frills at the cuffs and the hem, that looked like it was going to fall apart at a mere touch. How... feminine. 

Her eyes darted around her room. Was somebody there? She opened her mouth meaning to ask, but all that came out was a moan.

She heard a chair scrape against the carpeted floor. Footsteps hurried over to her bedside. Liselle's face peered over and stared into Meryl's eyes. "My Lady! You are awake!"

"Please don't call me that. What time is it?"

"It is past the noon hour," replied the Elf. "King Aragorn and Prince Legolas have just left. If you wait a moment, I will go and tell them that you are up."

Before Meryl could even reply, the handmaiden was gone. Footsteps echoing down the hall told her that Liselle had left the room. She tried to roll over on her side, but a wave of pain kept her on her back. She stared at the ceiling and waited for everybody to come back. The sound of pounding feet told her of her friends' arrival.

"Thank the Valar that you are awake!" came Aragorn's voice. His face came into Meryl's view. "How are you feeling?"

"If feeling a sharp stab of pain every time you try to move is feeling good, then I'm all hunky-dory," came the sarcastic reply.

"She sounds as if she is fine," came another voice. Legolas's grinning face appeared in Meryl's field of vision. 

She glared at him. "If I wasn't in so much pain, I would hit you with my pillow."

Legolas's smile disappeared. "Are you feeling all right? Do you need us for anything?"

Meryl grimaced. "How long was I out?" 

"Three days," Aragorn replied.

"What's my condition?"

His face grew grim. "Your life was hanging by a thread, for two out of the three days. The pain that you are feeling is probably your body being so sore from falling out of the tree, that it is painful to even move."

"Lovely," Meryl said. "So, you're saying that I've been playing a game of tag with Death for two days?"

Legolas nodded with an expression caught between confused and angry. "You were playing no game, Lady Meryl. This was your life."

Meryl rolled her eyes. "It's a play on words Legolas. Don't take everything so seriously." A memory hit her like a lightning bolt. "Dae, where's Dae?" She tried to sit up, but a wave of fresh pain told her otherwise. She winced and laid back against her mattress.

Immediately, Aragorn and Legolas were concerned. Both asked her if she was all right. Meryl sighed and quickly replied. She asked about Dae again.

The Prince of Mirkwood rested a hand on her shoulder and told her, "Dae is all right. He is down in the kitchens with Gimli, getting something to eat. They should be returning very soon." 

Meryl relaxed. "Last I remember seeing him, I was leaving him behind." The corners of her mouth twitched, as if a small sad smile was fighting to get out. "He's very smart, and I thought that he would have thought that I was abandoning him."

Aragorn shook his head. "I do not think so, my lady. He has been by your bedside ever since he had returned. Gimli had to drag him to the kitchens with him. We think that it's best that he does not visit for a while."

"That sounds like him." Meryl smiled. "When can he visit then?" 

"We do not know. He sure put up a fight, that he did," added Legolas. "He seemed like a wildcat, trying to get back to your side."

"I bet he did."

This worried Legolas. Meryl would usually be demanding to see Dae by now. And when she was told that she couldn't see him, she didn't put up a fight. Instead she only smiled and didn't say anything. 

Liselle hustled back into the room. She squared her shoulders, and crossed her arms, to act as the authority figure. "Now, now. Miss Meryl has had enough for one day. It is time for her to rest."

"But it's only been a few minutes," Meryl protested.

"You must recover your strength. If you overdo everything, you will injure yourself even more."

Meryl rolled her eyes. Aragorn saw this and smiled. She seemed like she was recovering well enough. "Well, we will let you rest now," he said. "It is about time to eat our noon meal. Come, Legolas."

He turned around and left the room. Legolas followed, but paused in the doorway. He turned to face Meryl and said with a mischievous grin, "Lisse' olos, my little toddler." He darted through the doorway and disappeared down the hall.

Meryl's eyes widened in horror, but then narrowed. "LEGOLAS!" she yelled. "YOU GET YOUR STINKING ARSE BACK HERE!" Forgetting about her injuries, she tried to sit up once again. Unfortunately, she sat up too hard, and being so very weak, wasn't able to keep her balance. She tried to grab for something, but only grasped a pillow as she felt the mattress disappear from underneath her. She crashed facedown to the floor, taking the pillow and one of her blankets with her. She clutched the pillow to her chest.

"Ow, dammit," she grumbled. She tried to get up, and then winced. Pain spread through her body like wildfire. Meryl felt a few tears gather at the outside corners of her eyes. She took a ragged gasp.

Liselle rushed over and knelt down at Meryl's side. "Miss Meryl! Are you all right?"

"Don't... call... me that," whispered Meryl. She blinked and grimaced. "Liselle, I can't get up. It hurts too much." 

The Elf's eyes were wide. "I shall run and find some help."

Meryl watched as Liselle left the room. She heard the Elf's feet lightly pound down the hallway. Tears stung her eyes. She hated this! She hated being helpless, she hated having to be so secretive, and she especially hated that she was wearing a frilly nightdress!

"Whatever happened to pajama pants?" she grumbled. She stuffed her face into her pillow and screamed her frustration into it. The bulk of the pillow muffled the sound. 

"I want to go home," Meryl whispered bitterly into the pillow. "I wish that none of this had ever happened."

It was a few minutes before Liselle hurried back into the room. She went to Meryl's side and knelt down. "I have found Gandalf. He has gone to fetch somebody to help."

Meryl rolled her eyes. "Well that's a help," she said angrily. "I can't take this waiting anymore." Clenching her teeth, she pushed against the floor. The pain was excruciating. Slowly she pushed herself up. She tasted blood and realized that she was biting the inside of her cheek in order to keep herself from screaming.

Liselle laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Meryl, please. You will exhaust yourself. Just wait until Lord Aragorn or Prince Legolas comes to help."

"Will you shut up and leave me alone!?" Meryl snapped. Liselle looked startled, but Meryl took no notice. "Just be quiet, alright? I don't need help." She shook her head. "I can help myself. I am no weakling." 

Liselle fell silent. She bit her lip and watched as the stubborn teenager fought to her knees. Every inch of her body wanted to go and comfort Meryl; to tell her that help was on the way. But Meryl's words echoed through her head and she remained still. 

Meryl clawed at her sheet, trying for a hold to aid herself in getting up. Her body shook with the effort she was putting forth. When she had managed to get both arms up to her elbows onto the mattress, she began to stand to her feet. Her body was now shaking like an aspen leaf on the breeze; each spasm would bring a fresh wave of pain. Her mind was screaming, but no sound would escape from her mouth, not if she had anything to do with it.

Finally, her quivering knees had straightened, and she was now standing over the bed. Meryl smiled. "I did it," she said weakly. "Ack, I'm tired."

And with that statement, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she flopped onto the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the mattress.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

A/N: And so ends chapter Eleven. Be sure to review and tell me what you think! I love finding out how many people actually read this fic. It helps me write more and more chapters for you guys.

Now comes the moment you all have been waiting for... voting on the hedgehog names. Also, I will not reveal who had posted these names until the winning name has been chosen. Without further ado, the names are as follows in no particular order:

~ Haze

~ Spork

~ Muse

~ Cloud

~ Pickles

There you go! Leave me your vote in a review!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	13. Meryl's Visitors

A/N: WOOT! Snow Day! All Menomonie area schools are closed, and I decided as a celebration, I would post another chapter. Aren't I nice? -crickets chirp- Um, I take that as a yes?

Disclaimer: Eh, you already know. I don't own anything except for my own characters... blah blah blah.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

Chapter Twelve: Meryl's Visitors

Aragorn hurried down the hallway. Gandalf had come to him while he was eating and had informed him that Meryl had fallen out of bed, and that she couldn't get up. Why had she tried getting out of bed? Silly girl, she knew that she wasn't strong enough.

He turned a corner, and brushed past an Elf, causing the immortal being to stumble. He quickly turned and apologized, saying that he needed to hurry to the Lady Meryl's room, not looking at whom he had bumped into once. Quickly he dashed down the hall and disappeared around another corner.

Laeras grinned. What luck, the Lady Meryl had finally awakened. "I guess that I will have to pay her a visit later," he told himself with a smile. "It will be quite interesting." He turned and went down the hall, in the direction where Aragorn had come from.

******************************************************************

Aragorn ran into Meryl's room. "I am here, where is she?" he began to say before Liselle, Meryl's handmaiden appeared by his side and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" she hissed. Seeing the question in his eyes, she pointed to Meryl's bed. 

Aragorn glanced over, and saw that Meryl was on top of her bed, fast asleep. Liselle put a finger to her lips and uncovered his mouth. Aragorn turned to look at the Elf.

"Who came to help her?" he asked in a whisper. 

"Nobody assisted her."

"What do you mean? She is back in bed."

"Meryl assisted herself. She grew restless and pulled herself back into her bed." Liselle shook her head. "I tried to help her, but she would not let me. She has exhausted herself, though. After getting to her feet, she fell onto her bed and was soon asleep."

Aragorn's eyes grew wide. "But she could not move without experiencing extreme pain earlier. How did she do it?"

"It seems that she fought through her pains," Liselle replied. "Many times it appeared that she was going to collapse, but she would not let herself." The Elf looked into the king's dark eyes. "I am frightened for her, my lord."

"Frightened? But why?"

"Meryl has a strong spirit and great pride in herself, which will provide her many accomplishments in her lifetime, do not get me wrong. But it can also be her demise. If in dangerous times she does not let anybody help her, she could kill herself."

Aragorn's dark eyes were thoughtful. "You may be right," he said. "How do you know of this? You speak as if you have encountered this before."

Liselle's eyes grew sad and she seemed to stare at nothing. "Hundreds of years ago, I saw it happen to my father."

"I am sorry," Aragorn said. "I did not know." 

"Nobody did," said the Elf softly. "He died because he would not let anybody heal his poisoned wound. He thought that it was nothing; that he could pull through the pain on his own. Nobody knew he had it, except for me."

"How?"

"When he lay dying, he told me." The handmaiden's eyes grew moist with tears. "He berated himself for being too proud to let anybody know of his wound." 

Their conversation was interrupted when Meryl let out a soft moan in her sleep. Liselle went over to the girl's side and smoothed her hair. She glanced at Aragorn and asked, "Will you pick her up for a moment?"

The King of Gondor did as he was asked. When Meryl was off of her bed, Liselle rearranged her blankets and put her pillow back on the mattress. She pulled the covers back and nodded to Aragorn. He set the sleeping girl back onto her bed and Liselle pulled the blankets up to her chin.

The Elf glanced at Aragorn. "Will you keep this conversation as a secret?"

Aragorn smiled softly. "You have my word that I will not tell."

"Thank you. You have my gratitude." Liselle curtseyed and quietly left the room.

Aragorn glanced at Meryl, who was still asleep. "May you have sweet dreams, Lady Meryl." He went through the doorway and closed the door behind him.

******************************************************************

It was still light out when Meryl again opened her eyes. The first thing that she noticed was that Dae was once again missing. Gimli was probably making sure that the dog was not bothering her. She bet that he had harnessed the dog somewhere. Seeing that she was alone in her room, she closed her eyes. In a few minutes, she opened them again.

"I can't get back to sleep," she complained to herself. Her eyes searched her walls and rested on her purse. It was hanging on a hook on the far side of the room.

"I wonder if I can get it," she said to herself. She tried to sit up, but pain quickly brought her to her back again. "Scratch that idea," she winced. She glanced around her room. "What do I do now?"

After thinking for a few minutes, she grinned. She took a deep breath, and began singing, "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"

After she had gotten down to fifty bottles, she grew bored, but kept singing. Soon she reached zero bottles, but that didn't stop her. Defying all odds, she kept singing. "Negative twenty-one bottles of beer on the wall, negative twenty-one bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. Negative twenty-two bottles of beer on the wall!"

Finally, a voice answered, "What is this song that you are singing?" Unfortunately, it was a voice that Meryl did not want to hear.

Her eyes focused on Laeras, who was standing in her doorway. "What are you doing here?" she spat. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else, as in not here? Far, far away from here?"

The Elf grinned cockily. "I came to visit a maiden who I thought would need some company."

"You've found the wrong maiden," Meryl replied. "Now go."

"That is one thing I like about you," he said as he strode inside. "You always speak what is on your mind, never afraid to do so."

Meryl's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I have been admiring you from afar, my lady," Laeras started to say as he drew closer. "Many nights have I lain in bed and thought about you. Your hair. Your eyes. Your skin. Your anger."

"Don't call me lady." Meryl was starting to become scared. What was he getting to? Quickly she hardened her face and retorted, "Get out. Now."

"Or what?" Laeras laughed softly as he stopped at Meryl's side. "You will strike me again? I think not. I know that you cannot move without experiencing pain. There is nothing you can do."

Meryl froze. He had her there. Her eyes grew wide as the Elf leaned over her, until his face was a foot above hers.

"Do you know what I have thought about you the most?" he whispered. "What your kisses would be like." 

With that statement, his face drew nearer to Meryl's. Meryl felt like whimpering. The bastard was going to kiss her! And she couldn't move an inch to protect herself. She tried to move away from him, but a spasm of pain made her stop. A soft cry escaped from her lips.

Laeras smiled. His face was inches from hers. "So I was right. You cannot move at all."

Meryl glared at him. "Get away from me."

{Oh, God. Please, Valar. Whomever is out there,} she thought. {SOMEBODY HELP ME!!}

As if Meryl's prayers were answered, she heard footsteps echo down the hall. Voice grew louder and she realized who they were. She smirked at Laeras. "You may want to leave. Apparently I have some visitors on the way."

The Elf's eyes darkened and grew cold. "I will be back." Quickly, he straightened up and slunk out of the room, dejection in his every move. He ran down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

Soon, two figures appeared in Meryl's doorway. Two rather small figures.

"Hey guys," Meryl smiled. "How are my two favorite twin elflings?"

Mahtan and Nessa dashed to Meryl's bedside. Both began jabbering at once, asking if she was all right and telling her about what had happened recently in their secret spot (apparently, Gilraen had been dared to eat three worms without throwing up. She had succeeded in eating them, and was now gloating over Mahtan and Golradir, who had to care for her horse for a month). Meryl couldn't help it but smile. She apparently had forgotten about her promises again. It was hard to remember them, especially when the elflings were around. Their innocence and character eclipsed all of her previous thoughts. 

After the talking had quieted, Nessa's face grew serious. "Meryl, maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but earlier did I see Laeras come out of your room?"

Meryl's smile quickly disappeared. "Yeah, you saw him," she replied bitterly.

"What was he doing here?" Nessa's eyes had a "Don't-you-dare-lie-to me," look to them. Mahtan was completely confused, glancing first at his twin and then to Meryl.

Meryl felt a huge resentment well up deep inside of her. "That bloody bastard tried to kiss me," she whispered angrily. "And I couldn't move to defend myself unless I wanted to go through a lot of pain."

The twins gasped. Mahtan, because Meryl had cursed, and Nessa because she knew what was happening between Meryl and Laeras.

"We must tell Prince Legolas!" cried Nessa and she turned to leave. "He will know what to do."

"No!" said Meryl as she tried to sit up. She winced as pain ran through her body. Nessa whirled around and went back to Meryl's side.

"Meryl! Are you all right?"

"You can't tell him," Meryl said. "This is between me and that Elf-with Orcs-for-parents. Nessa, promise me that you won't tell him. Or anyone else."

"But--" Nessa began to protest.

"Promise me!"

Mahtan looked at his sister. "Is there something that I have missed?"

"Mahtan, this is none of your business. The less you know, the better," the elfling replied. She looked at the floor. "Meryl, I promise not to tell Prince Legolas."

Meryl smiled. "Thank you."

Mahtan cocked an eyebrow in Meryl's direction. "You do know that saying that an Elf is an offspring of _Yrch_ is extremely insulting, right?"

******************************************************************

After almost half an hour of visiting with the twin elflings, they were interrupted by Liselle carrying a tray of food. The handmaiden quickly shooed Nessa and Mahtan out of the room. When they had gone, Liselle turned to Meryl.

"I brought you your evening meal. Do you need any help in eating?"

Meryl smiled. "How nice of you to ask. Unfortunately, I think that I can do this on my own." To prove her point, she planted her hands on either side of her body and slowly pushed her way to a sitting position. She leaned against her pillows and closed her eyes. "Well, that used up the last stores of my energy."

Liselle clucked her tongue in disapproval. "To be honest, Meryl, I think that you should not be wearing yourself out in that fashion. You will be recovering faster if you just saved your energy." She brought the tray over to Meryl and set it into the girl's lap. 

Meryl took a glance at her food and was instantly hungry. Liselle was kind enough to bring a fairly large portion of roast chicken with a cooked potato on the side. On the right side of the tray were a fork and a knife. Meryl suddenly had an idea. She glanced over at her handmaiden and saw that she was bringing in freshly laundered clothes.

"I thought that since you were not sick, that I would bring you a real meal. When you were asleep, we had to spoon-feed you soup," said Liselle with her back turned to Meryl.

"Oh, thank you." It was time to put her plan into action. Meryl gritted her teeth against the upcoming pain. When she made sure that Liselle wasn't looking, she picked up her knife and quickly slid it into her pillowcase, making sure that it was underneath the pillow. Before Liselle turned back around, she picked her fork up and began doggedly sawing at her meat to cover up what she had just done.

The Elf noticed what she was doing and said, "Meryl. You are supposed to use your knife when you eat."

"I know that," Meryl replied in mock irritably. "It's just that I don't have a knife."

"You do not have one?" Liselle's brow furrowed in confusion. "But I am sure that I had given you one."

"Well, I don't have one." Meryl's face was masked with perfect innocence. She glanced at Liselle and gave a small shrug with her shoulders.

"I will go and get another one for you then." Liselle swept out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

"You go do that," Meryl said quietly to herself. She smiled at the thought that she had pulled it off. She sighed and leaned against her pillows once again. "I don't understand all of this."

"Understand what, may I ask?" piped an elderly voice from her doorway.

Meryl opened an eye and glanced over at the door. There stood a man who only stood at about three feet tall. He walked with a cane in his right hand. He was dressed in a simple enough outfit: a white shirt with cream breeches. A light yellow shawl has been draped across his shoulders.

The girl's eyes widened. Could this really be...?

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

Thus ends this chapter. I'll leave you to guess who the mystery person is. Also, you have until after I post chapter thirteen to send in your vote for my hedgehog's name. ^^ I really appreciate this, you guys. Thanks a lot.

Be sure to review!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo 


	14. Familiar Faces

A/N: Well, here I am again with another update. I was kind of furious when I realized that many fanfics never mentioned Bilbo when their main character was in Rivendell. So, I decided to teach a lesson and put Bilbo in my fic. Well, not teach a lesson... let's call it giving awareness out to people.

If you guys haven't seen ROTK yet, you should! Billy Boyd (as Pippin, of course) sings! He's got a really pretty voice, ad I've gotten the soundtrack for Christmas, so I can listen to him all I want. Actually, Ive made out like a bandit this year with all of the LOTR stuff I got this year! ^^

Enjoy the fic, and be sure to review! Oh speaking of reviewing... I would like to acknowledge my 100th Reviewer... Serpent of Light!! As my 100th reviewer, Serpent of Light receives 100 individually wrapped Christmas candies. Sorry, that's all I have

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Chapter Thirteen: Familiar Faces

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service," said the hobbit, answering Meryl's unasked question. He had quite a few more wrinkles that she thought he would have, but then again, it was after the destruction of the Ring.

"Meryl, at yours and your family's," she replied, using the correct response. Or at least, she thought so. That's what the books said... right?

"I heard about your little accident," he explained, looking around the room. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Meryl exclaimed. "If I wasn't in so much pain I would offer you a chair."

"You stay where you are," said the hobbit with a smile. "I am not too old that I cannot go and get myself a chair."

He delicately went across the room, and selected a chair with a high seat. He slowly dragged it across the room until it was next to Meryl's bed. He climbed into the chair and settled himself in.

Meryl picked at her food. "I apologize, but you came in just when I was beginning to eat." 

"And you just go and keep on eating," replied the hobbit. "I have already eaten my meals for the day."

The girl sent him a grateful look, sawed off a sliver of chicken, and ate it. When she had swallowed, she asked, "So, where have you been all this time? I'm sure that I've been here more than a week now, and yet I've never seen you."

Bilbo blushed slightly and looked at the floor. "I am sad to say that I had locked myself into my room, so that I could work on my book without distraction."

Meryl couldn't help but laugh. After she stopped, she cast the hobbit a curious glance. "So, what is your book about?"

"My adventures in life," came the reply.

Meryl, who of course had read "The Hobbit", knew exactly what book Bilbo was talking about. Still, she wondered. What was it like from Bilbo's actual point of view? She chose to remain as innocent and clueless as possible and asked Bilbo to tell her about the book.

Without taking the slightest of breath, as far as Meryl could tell, Bilbo launched into telling his tale. She listened with earnest interest as he told about how he first met Gandalf and the dwarves. They spent most of the evening together, with Meryl eating her dinner and listening intently to Bilbo's stories.

They were interrupted, however, when Liselle and Elrond came into the room. Elrond smiled when he saw the elderly hobbit.

"I am pleased that you have finally come out of your room," he told Bilbo. "I was starting to wonder if you had deceased in there."

Bilbo laughed. "Good evening, Lord Elrond."

Meryl was wide-eyed. Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, making jokes? {Is that humanly possible?) she wondered.

She was brought back to the present, however, when Elrond said, "I have come in to on the Lady Meryl's recovery. Do you think that you can leave for the evening?"

The hobbit smiled. "Of course. Goodnight Lady Meryl."

"Goodnight Bilbo. Elen síla lúmenn omentilmo," replied Meryl with a smile. _A star shines on the hour of our meeting._

The hobbit's eyes glittered. "Now, who taught you the elvish speech?"

Both Elrond and Liselle also were interested. "Yes, how have you come across the elvish language?" inquired the lord of Rivendell.

Meryl's smile vanished. {I shouldn't have said that. Quick! Think of something!} she thought. She placed a mask of surprise and wonder on her face. "I don't know," she lied. "It just came to me."

"Ah, that is right," said Bilbo. "You have lost your memory. Well, don't you worry my lady. When you become an old duffer like me, the memory is the first to go." He winked.

Meryl laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

The hobbit smiled and hobbled out of the room, saying goodbye in the process. Elrond watched him leave with extreme sadness.

"He's reaching the end of his years."

Meryl was aghast. "You're kidding, right?" she exclaimed.

Elrond shook his head sadly. "I am afraid that I am not. I have foreseen that his death will come soon, although I do not know where or exactly when."

"Then why say that?" Meryl cried. "For all you know, he may live another hundred years!"

"I wish that it could be as simple." Elrond went over to Meryl's bedside. "Now, it is time to see how you are doing."

Meryl rolled her eyes and felt like groaning. "Right now? Do we have to?" she whined.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, we need to do this now."

Meryl set her long empty plate on her bedside table and burrowed deep into the covers of her bed. "Do _you_ have to?" came her muffled question.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" he inquired.

"Because, you're a guy!"

"Excuse me?"

Meryl rolled her eyes underneath her covers. "Let me use simple speech. You. Are. Male," she began slowly. "I. Am. Not."

"I believe she is saying that she is uncomfortable that you are the one who is examining her," Meryl heard Liselle say. 

"She did not object before," the Elven lord protested.

"That was because I was unconscious," Meryl snapped. "It wasn't like I knew that it was you."

"I think that it would be best if you left, my lord," Liselle said. "It appears that she will not cooperate if you are in the room."

"But she must be examined!"

"If what I say is not too bold, my lord, what if you sent your daughter in? She has been trained in medicine, nay?"

"I like that idea!" Meryl called.

Meryl heard Elrond sigh. "Alright then. It is settled. I shall go and fetch Arwen to examine the lady Meryl."

"You go do that!" Meryl yelled from underneath her covers as she heard the lord of Rivendell leave. "And don't call me lady!"

******************************************************************

Elrond almost stomped down the hallway. Mild anger seemed to emanate from him. His brows were drawn into a frown. He passed by Legolas, who noted the Elven lord's attitude.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Elrond stopped and shook his head. "Nay, only the Lady Meryl."

"Really?" Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Why would that be?"

"She refuses to let me examine her. Apparently she is uncomfortable in my doing so."

"Why is that?"

Elrond grimaced and looked annoyed. "Because I am a male." 

Legolas gave a small smile. "It does sound like something she would do."

"Yes. Now I must go and find my daughter." The Elven lord set off in search of Arwen.

"Wait!" Legolas called.

Elrond stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"What of Dae? Is he able to return to Meryl's room?"

He nodded in reply. "She seems to be well enough, and of course, she is most likely anxious to see him." 

******************************************************************

Meryl opened her eyes to bright sunlight streaming into her face. She groaned and rolled over, burying her face into her pillow. Arwen had come and gone a few nights before. The Queen of Gondor had given the teenage girl a check-up, and said that she needed at least another couple of days of rest.

Yeah right. Not if Meryl had anything to do with it.

Unfortunately, whenever she tried to get out of bed, a sharp pain would usually bring her to a laying position. And if she did sit up, somebody would make her lie down. She had spent the last few days counting the beams on her ceiling over and over again, eating, and talking with her visitors. The elflings came every day, telling Meryl what had happened in the secret glen. Bilbo came in the evenings, after the last meal, to tell her stories and legends. Thankfully, Laeras never again made an appearance.

Meryl felt a familiar weight at her feet and she rolled over and sat up to see Dae at her feet. The black Lab was sprawled across her bed, with his head towards the door. She grinned and stroked her dog's ears with her right hand. Dae was able to see Meryl again just the day before. He was very happy, giving her many slimy licks. She noticed that his bandages had been changed recently, something that she should have done. Obviously, someone's been doing her duties for her.

"Good boy," she murmured to the drowsing dog. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

As she petted Dae, she slowly realized something. She raised her right arm, and waved it around wildly. She stopped and stared at her hand. Quickly she rotated her wrist. 

"I can move. No pain!" she said in excitement.

An idea popped into her head, and she climbed out of bed. Both feet landed on the floor, and Meryl stood up. Feeling confident, she took a step. Her knees shook and nearly buckled underneath her weight. The pain was terrible. Apparently, her upper body had healed, but the combination of the results of her fall and not using her legs for a while, still needed some recuperation.

Meryl leaned against the chair next to her bed. She moaned, "I want to move! I've had it up to here with staying put."

Dae picked his off of the bed. He pricked his ears and gave a whumph. Meryl glanced over at him. "Morning, sleepy head." 

The black Labrador leaped down from the bed and sat at Meryl's feet. He whined and pawed at her leg. 

"You have to go out, don't you?"

The dog whined again. Meryl glanced around the room, searching for something to help her walk with. Her eyes found nothing. She sighed and glanced at her feet. "What now?"

She realized that she was still in her nightgown. "I need to find some clothes!" she said.

Using the chair to support herself, she circled around it and reached out to grab the edge of another chair. Slowly, using furniture to aid in her walking, she made her way to the wardrobe in her room. Dae followed her, occasionally whining to remind her that he still needed to go.

"One second Dae," Meryl mumbled. "I need to get dressed first."

She opened the doors to the wardrobe. Inside were many dresses of all colors. She dug inside, finding returning triumphantly with a decent enough outfit. Bundled up into her arms were a red long sleeved blouse, a tunic with a shade of darker red, and a pair of breeches that matched the shade of the tunic.

She turned around, and began making her way back towards her bed. She sat down on the mattress, and began the ritual of dressing. As she changed, she realized that she was missing something very, very important.

"Where in Middle-Earth did my underwear and bra go?!?"

******************************************************************

After a long search in her room, and finally realizing that there was probably no such thing as underwear in Middle-Earth, Meryl finally got dressed. It felt strange not wearing any undergarments, but an inkling told her that sooner or later, she would have to get used to it. She also noticed that her boots had gone missing. No doubt Dae had gotten them and had used them for chew toys. By this time, the black Labrador was wiggling and whining like there was no tomorrow. Using the furniture once again, Meryl made her way towards the door, with Dae following behind. As she stood barefoot in her doorway, she saw two Elves run by.

"Hurry, a rider from Gondor is approaching!" one called to the other who nodded as they disappeared around a corner.

{A rider from Gondor, hm?} Meryl thought. {Cool! I've got to see this!}

She placed a hand on the wall and stepped out. Using the wall to support herself, she made her way down the hall. Several times she had to stop to rest. One such time, she noticed that the hallways were virtually empty.

"Probably going to meet the rider from Gondor," she figured out loud.

She slowly went down the hallway and turned a corner. There, her face met flesh covered by cloth and she ended up on her butt. In other words, she ran into somebody. This made her really mad.

"Watch where you're going!" she spat. "Can't you see that I'm trying to walk?"

"Meryl, what are you doing out of bed?"

She knew that voice, and cringed. {Oh God, not him. Anybody but him.} She stared at his boots, and thought that if she didn't look at him, she could get out of trouble. The good old "look like you're very, very sorry" trick. Worked almost every time against her dad when she was younger.

"Meryl, look at me. I would like to know why you are out of bed when my wife told you that you were to stay there for at least a few more days."

Meryl slowly looked up. Her green eyes met Aragorn's dark ones. It looked like her trick wouldn't work. Aragorn held no softness in his eyes. They remained stern and resolute.

Her gaze shifted from side to side, looking for a way out. No chance. The wall blocked her left, Dae was on the right, and Aragorn was in front of her. His feet stood evenly to his shoulder's width. At that moment, she had an idea.

"I am waiting for your answ-- hey!" he cried as Meryl dove between his legs and began crawling away.

"Sorry, Aragorn. I'll explain later! Bye!" she called over her shoulder. She disappeared around the corner, and dashed down the hallway. When she nearly reached another turn, she ended up smacking into another body. Once again, she fell over, grumbling to herself.

"Meryl, what are you doing?" came another familiar voice.

Meryl squeezed her eyes shut. Not again!

Aragorn came around the corner. "Legolas! Do not let her get away."

Meryl stared up into the Elf's blue eyes. They widened as she heard what Aragorn had cried. She threw her body to the left and darted around the Elf. She hurried forward, and suddenly she felt her leg being pulled out from beneath her. She found herself laying belly-down on the floor. She turned her head to see Legolas kneeling on the floor, gripping her bare ankle.

"Let go!" she hissed. "Let me go!" She tried kicking her ankle out of his grasp, but pain laced up her leg, and she stopped and winced.

"You are not fully healed." This was not a question, but a statement from Legolas. "And you are not wearing anything on your feet."

"Does it look like I care?" Meryl cried. "I've had it up to here with lounging around on a mattress. I need to move! I want to be able to walk around!" Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "I want to be able to ride a horse! All I've done is hang around Rivendell, when I want adventure! Sure I didn't want to fall here, but since I'm here, I want to do stuff!"

Legolas crawled to her side. He stared into her eyes. "You are not making much sense, my lady. Are you feeling all right? Maybe you are delirious."

"Don't call me a lady," Meryl spat. "And I am perfectly fine."

"Now you sound like you are yourself."

Aragorn came up to the two and stood in front of them. Sparks flashed in his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Now that we have caught you, Meryl," he said with a low voice, "would you care to explain to us why are you out of your bed?"

Meryl looked up at him, and cringed at his glare. Nevertheless, she regained her composure. "Because I heard that a rider from Gondor was coming," she retorted. "I wanted to see him for myself. And, Dae needs to go out." Noticing that Legolas still had her ankle, she told him, "I would like my foot back, thanks."

Legolas released her and stood up. "Where are your boots?" he questioned. 

Meryl glared at him from the floor. "How would I know?" she snapped. She planted her hands on the floor and pushed her way to her knees. She tentatively leaned onto her heels, biting her lower lip as pain threaded its way through her feet. She tried to straighten her legs, but a stab of pain brought her to her knees again.

"You cannot walk," Aragorn said. "So that is why you were crawling away instead of running."

Meryl felt like rolling her eyes. "Brilliant deduction, Watson."

A hand was extended in front of her face. Her eyes followed the arm up to Legolas's face. A glimmer of what looked like a plea for cooperation was in his eyes.

"I shall make a deal with you," he said.

"Which is...?" Meryl replied.

"If I carry you for you to go and meet the rider from Gondor, afterwards, will you return to your room and finish your healing?"

"It depends on who the rider is," Meryl said, "but I'll make this deal with you. Just this once." She held out her hand and shook his firmly. Legolas was surprised at this gesture.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Meryl's voice. "Hello? Legolas? You can stop shaking my hand now."

He blinked. "Of course." He let go of her hand and in one elegant movement, collected her into his arms so that her head leaned against his shoulder and her feet dangled.

Meryl frowned, an expression that Aragorn noticed. "Why are you unhappy?" he asked. "I thought that you wished to go and meet the rider."

"Why do Elves have to be so bloody graceful?" she muttered.

Over her head, Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a smile. 

"I believe that we should go," Legolas said. "After all, Aragorn must meet the rider as well, since he is the King of Gondor."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Meryl said thoughtfully. She then broke out into a grin "Well now, don't we feel foolish?" she mimicked in a high pitched voice, and then burst out laughing.

Legolas and Aragorn were once again through into confusion. Both gave her strange looks. "I fail to see what the humor in your statement is," Aragorn told her.

Meryl took a deep breath and said in one large exhale, "Never mind." 

******************************************************************

When the three came outside, followed by Dae, Meryl was surprised at the large crowd of Elves that had gathered. "I guess Rivendell doesn't get many visitors," she told Legolas and Aragorn.

The King of Gondor laughed and replied, "Not very many, I am afraid. Only at special occasions."

A whispered frenzy rippled through the crowd of Elves, "The rider comes closer! He is escorted by the Lords Elrohir and Elladan."

"Is that where those two got to?" Meryl asked. "To go and meet the rider?"

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, they are only accompanying him because their turn at patrolling the borders of this land is over for now."

"You mean that you guys take turns?"

"Of course, one does not simply ride out!" exclaimed Aragorn. "There is a specific schedule that we follow."

"Oh, do tell," Meryl said in a bored sounding voice.

Oblivious to the inflection in her voice, Aragorn began explaining when each group of patrollers would ride out. He told about when they would switch turns, and how long it would take, and where they would go. Meryl found it tiresome, but stored that bit of information away into her memory. Maybe it would come in handy sometime.

The Elves began to grow restless. Another excited whisper went through, saying that they were coming. There was a far cry from the gate of Rivendell to make way for the riders. The Elves began to strain to see who it was.

"Argh, I cannot see a bloody thing in this crowd," growled a gruff voice as Gimli appeared next to them.

"Join the club," replied Meryl as she stretched to see what was happening. "I can't see anything either. I'm too low."

"Is that so?" Legolas inquired. "Well, I cannot do any more that I can now."

Meryl gave him an angry look. "If you think with that attitude, than of course you can't help." She thought a moment, and then brightened up. "I have an idea!"

"What would that be?" Aragorn asked.

"Legolas, I'll need you to put me down, but stay crouched," Meryl said. She craned her neck to look at Aragorn. "I'll need you to lean on, since my legs are still weak. Okay?"

"What are you doing?" Gimli asked. "Why are you out of bed in the first place, if your legs are weak? Is that why the Elf is carrying you?"

Meryl pressed her palms against her temples. "Too many questions! I'm getting a headache. Just do what I asked, okay?"

Dae glanced up at his mistress and whined. 

Legolas bent over and set Meryl on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the surface, she set a hand onto Aragorn's shoulder. Putting all of her weight into her hand, she waited until Legolas was in a crouching position. 

Then, using Aragorn as a crutch, she painfully swung her leg over the Elf's head. She was now straddling over his head.

The tips of Legolas's ears turned red, although they were covered by his long hair. "I do not believe that this is proper," he said.

"Clamp it, Elf. This'll be over in a second," Meryl snapped. "This is no picnic for me either."

"Lady Meryl, what in the blazes are you doing?" thundered Gimli.

"Don't call me lady!" snapped Meryl. After settling herself around Legolas's head, she said to the Elf, "Alright, you can stand up now." 

"What will this accomplish?"

"JUST DO IT!"

With a little difficulty, Legolas stood up with the girl clutching onto him. Meryl, having arranged herself around his neck as such, got a lift up and was now sitting on his shoulders. Her head rose above everybody else's. She wrapped her arms tightly around the Prince's forehead to keep herself from falling off. 

"There, see?" she said. "Now Legolas, grab hold of my legs, otherwise I might fall off."

With his head tilted at a sharp angle to his left, Legolas did as he was told. His arms snaked around Meryl's legs, gripping them tightly.

"Why is your head like that?" Meryl asked.

"I am standing like this because--" as Meryl shifted her weight, Legolas gave a small gasp, "--because you are sitting on my hair."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Meryl cried as she looked down at her leg. Sure enough, his long tresses were pinned underneath. She released her grip on his forehead and told him that he had better hold onto her, unless he wanted to lose all of his hair. She felt his grip tighten around her right leg, as she painfully used her hands to lift up her left leg. She bit her lip as the pain laced up her leg, and she felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

"Aragorn, a little help please?" she growled, closing her eyes. "Can you get his hair?"

With a swipe of his hand, the King of Gondor gathered the Elf's hair and pulled it out from underneath. When the deed was done, he informed her that he was finished. Meryl slowly lowered her leg back onto the Elf's shoulder. She felt his arm carefully wrap around it once again.

It was then that she realized that Elves were staring at them. Most had a confused look on their face, while a certain few looked like they had a new topic for gossip. "What, you've never seen a human before?" she snapped. "Beat it, or face the wrath of the mortal ones."

The Elves blinked and quickly turned away. Meryl grinned at her victory for a moment, and then it disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

"What is the matter, lass?" Gimli asked. "You just sent away at least eleven Elves! Most dwarves would be proud of that deed."

"Yeah, and I just gave them another chance to stereotype humans," Meryl said sadly. "They see me as coarse, vulgar, and wild. They didn't even recognize me as the "Lady Meryl" that they saw at my banquet."

Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn all grew thoughtful. Since Aragorn was the only one in Meryl's sight range, she saw that his eyes darkened, as if he was reliving his own past. 

{Maybe he had the same experiences that I do,} she thought. Her face brightened. "Enough of that now," she said. In an attempt to change the subject, she told Legolas, "You have really slim shoulders, you know that? I'm at the point of falling off." 

"I believe that it is because I am an Elf."

"Whatever." Meryl said with an uncaring shrug. She stared at the back of Legolas's head. She felt the muscle underneath her eye slowly start to twitch. The urge to run her fingers through his hair was irresistible.

{I shall not do it. I shall not do it,} she repeated inside her head. {Look at Dae instead.}

She glanced down at her dog, who was sitting at Legolas's feet, and stared at him. Unfortunately, she began imagining him as a golden retriever, having long golden hair that you could just brush for hours... Meryl closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. She really had to stop thinking about that.

She then heard a cheer slowly start at one end of the crowd. The riders had come! With her height, she could easily see the three riders. The twins rode on dark brown horses, flanking a center rider. He seemed small in comparison to the two. It was probably because he was riding a white pony.

As they drew closer, Meryl suddenly realized who the rider from Gondor was. {Oh my gosh! I should have known!} she thought.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Hee hee! I just loved writing this chapter... It must have been really awkward for Legolas to have Meryl on his shoulders... ^_^ Poor guy, see what torture I'm putting him through...

Also, with the statement that Meryl said, "Well, now, don't we feel foolish?", that's an inside joke between my friends and I. So, don't feel bad if you didn't get it.

Well, I would like to say that the voting booths will be closed as soon as I post the 14th chapter. That means that this is your last time to vote. So go and pick out my hedgehog's name!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	15. A Trip Down Memory Lane

A/N: Well, this is my first chapter of the New Year! WOOT! -Tosses confetti around the room and dances around the computer- ^^ Also, I have decided to post this chapter in honor of Elijah Wood, whose birthday is today... although the chapter has nothing to do with him or Frodo... -shrugs- Oh well...

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

Chapter Fourteen: A Trip down Memory Lane

The rider stopped and dismounted, along with Elrohir and Elladan. In comparison to them, he only stood about three feet high. Immediately the rider spotted Aragorn in the crowd and ordered them, in the name of the King, to move aside, for he had a message. The Elves moved out of his way as he quickly ran to him in large bare feet.

When he arrived, he immediately bowed. "My Lord, Aragorn, I have a message for you."

"Save the formalities for later!" roared Gimli with a large smile. "How have you been, Pippin?"

"You guys can catch up with each other later also," Meryl said to Gimli. "Will you introduce me, please?"

The hobbit, identified as Pippin Took, looked up at Legolas with a confused expression. "Legolas, either that foot that you are holding talked, or your voice has changed and is now much higher pitched."

The Prince of Mirkwood laughed, as did Aragorn and Gimli. "Nay, my voice has not changed, nor did this foot speak. Instead, the foot is attached to a person who has been waiting anxiously to meet you."

Pippin's face brightened a bit. "Really? To meet me?"

Elladan and Elrohir strode up to the small group. They walked side-by side, their steps matching perfectly with each other. Elrohir grinned when he spotted Meryl. 

"Really now, my lady, what are you doing on top of somebody's shoulders?" he said.

"And on Prince Legolas's at that," added Elladan with a wide smile. 

"Don't call me lady!" retorted Meryl. 

"Now I am even more confused," announced the hobbit.

"Pippin, I would like you to meet Meryl," said Aragorn. "She is staying with the Elves in Rivendell for the time being."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Pippin said to the girl's foot. He then peered up past Legolas's head. "Even thought it is hard to see your face."

"It's nice to meet you too, Pippin." Meryl grinned. "Okay guys, now it's time to get me down."

"But you just got up there!" exclaimed Gimli. 

"Yeah," she replied. "So I could see Pippin coming! Now he's here. Besides, this time you have Elrohir and Elladan to help you get me down. Come on, what do you say, guys?" She gave them a pleading look. "I can't do this by myself, otherwise I'd be on the ground right now."

The others glanced at each other for a moment, communicating silently with their eyes. Since Meryl couldn't see their eyes well enough, she didn't know what they were communicating. They finished, and Aragorn said, "All right, we'll help, but next time you will have to get down by yourself. Remember this, we are helping you only because you are injured and it is about time to hold your end of the deal." 

"And to save Legolas from any more humiliation," Elladan added with a gleeful twinkle in his eye.

******************************************************************

Meryl sat in her bed with crossed arms, grumbling. She had gotten down from Legolas's shoulders, (which had consisted mainly of everybody standing behind Legolas and forming a net with their arms. Meryl then fell back into their hands. In her thinking, it was quite fun!). They then had her immediately whisked back to her room. They were nice enough to tuck her in and all (if you call tucking in dropping her onto the bed, and pulling the blankets to cover her legs), but then they left, saying that they had to hear Pippin's message. Now she sat alone in her room, with only Dae who was laying at the foot of her bed for company, and it wasn't even lunchtime!

So, in order to prevent herself from going insane from boredom, there was only one thing to do, and that was singing a Christmas carol.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer, walkin' home from our house, Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Grandpa, we believe," she sang out loud, not caring who heard. "She'd been drinking too much egg nog, and we'd begged her not to go. But she forgot her medication, and she staggered out the door into the snow."

She paused for a deep breath before continuing, "When they found her Christmas morning, at the scene of the attack. She had hoof prints on her forehead, and incriminating claws marks on her back. Grandma go run over by a reindeer, walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Grandpa, we believe--"

"What in all of Middle-Earth are you singing?" came a voice from the doorway. Meryl glanced over and there stood Gandalf, dressed in his brilliant white robes and with his arms crossed. His staff was gripped in his right hand. He looked very weary. At her grin, he added hastily, "No, wait. I need not know." 

"Come on Gandalf, I was bored. I've been stuck in this bed for too long."

The Istari nodded. "Ah, yes. That is right. I heard that you had an accident."

Meryl raised her eyebrows. "You 'heard?' Where have you been?" She stopped to think before saying. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you since our talk at my banquet." 

"I have just returned from a journey out of Rivendell--" said the old man. 

"Why did you leave?" interrupted Meryl. "And why didn't you tell me?

"--And it seems as if I am not the only one who has returned from a long excursion."

"You mean Pippin?" the teenage girl asked, forgetting her interruption.

Gandalf nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind himself. He went over to a chair and sat down, laying his staff across his lap. "It is amazing how much that young hobbit has grown since I first met him," he said.

"How so?"

"Back in the Shire, he was a known troublemaker, along with Merry Brandybuck. He never knew the bad side of things outside of his homeland. Now, he has fought in a war and he sometimes lives in an entirely different place. He has matured greatly and although he is a knight of Gondor now, he still enjoys a prank or two sometimes."

Meryl smiled. "Sounds a little like me," she said. "Except for the fact that I'm fighting an entirely different war."

"And what war would that be?" the Istari inquired.

"The war inside myself. I'm fighting so many things inside. Especially my memories..." her voice trailed off, with a trace of sadness quavering in it. "I've been trying to forget, but I can't. Everything sooner or later reminds me of home." Tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to forget," she said with a sob, "but I can't tell the others about my past either. I just can't." She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking silently with her tears.

Gandalf stood up, and went to Meryl's bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have experienced a very difficult part of your life so far, Meryl, and you have faced much," he said quietly. "But you shouldn't reminisce into your past, but instead peer ahead to your future."

Meryl looked up at him from her hands. Her green eyes were bright with tears. She managed a weak smile. "You would make a really great grandpa, Gandalf, you know that?"

The wizard shook his head. "I think that I would prefer not to be a grandfather. I do not like the idea of having a wife being murdered by a..." He paused for some thought. "Reindeer? Is that what you called it?"

The teenage girl burst out laughing.

******************************************************************

Gandalf left a while later, leaving Meryl alone once again. After a little while, she got bored again. One could only count the beams on the ceiling for so long. Before she resumed singing, however, Liselle appeared with her lunch. Although the girl was already hungry, one glance at the tray only made Meryl even more famished. On it was a bowl of stew. Meryl couldn't tell if it was beef or another type of meat. Next to it was a large pile of mashed potatoes. The required silverware was also on the tray.

"I made sure that you have a knife this time," Liselle said as she set the tray in Meryl's lap. "I am still sure that I had given you a knife last time."

Meryl smiled at the Elf. "Thank you, Liselle. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Liselle's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Now, miss, I am simply a handmaiden. It's my duty."

"Duty schmuty," Meryl said. "You're a great friend. And what did I tell you about calling me miss?"

"I apologize, Meryl. I forgot."

Meryl grabbed a spoon and dug in. "That's okay."

The Elf blinked and looked confused. She then shook her head with a smile. "You never cease to amaze me, Meryl."

"That's what everybody says about me," the girl replied with a full mouth.

"It is not polite to speak with a full mouth," Liselle scolded as Meryl swallowed her bite. "Chew your food first and swallow before talking."

"Yes ma'am," the teenage girl retorted sarcastically. "I'll try to remember that."

"See that you do." Liselle turned and went towards the door. "I'll be back in a little while to collect your dishes. After you eat, you are supposed to rest."

"Hey, not my problem," Meryl replied as she took another bite of stew.

"I shall see you in a little while then." Liselle left the room, closing the door behind herself.

"You do that," Meryl said to herself. She quickly finished her meal and set the dishes on her bedside table. She knew that she was supposed to rest, but a restless feeling in her mind told her not to. It said to her that she didn't need rest, she wanted to leave these confining quarters and explore.

{I can't listen to it,} Meryl said. {As much as I don't like this, I have to stay here. I don't want to risk the wrath of both Aragorn and Legolas.}

She glanced around her room, searching for something to divert her attention. Even though she had to stay in her room, she didn't have to go to sleep. Her eyes fell upon her purse. It hung on a hook across the room, calling to her to pick it up and rummage through it.

"Oh, why not?" she grumbled. 

Painfully, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Using the furniture in her room for support, she made her way across the room and back, purse in hand. She crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over her legs. She dumped the contents of her purse onto her bed, and began spreading the pile of stuff out. The first thing she noticed that she had was a small can of pepper spray. She picked it up and studied it, trying to remember why she had it in her purse in the first place.

"That's right, I put it in there because my mom made me," she remembered. "She was so scared that somebody was going to kidnap me while I was out."

She set the can aside and spotted a tube of Chapstick. With an excited grin, she opened it and slathered some of it onto her lips. Who knows how long she had needed that? Then she realized that she had better save it for when she really needed it. She didn't think that they had ever heard of lip balm in Middle Earth. She capped it and put it next to the pepper spray. She then saw a small pad of paper, a black permanent marker and some pens. Her face lit up.

"Now I can doodle!" she said happily.

She hid the paper and pens underneath her pillow, alongside the table knife that she had hidden before. A Ziploc bag then caught her eye. She picked it up and opened. The stench of dog biscuits rose up from the bag. She grinned and glanced over at Dae, who was sleeping in front of the fireplace in her room.

"Dae," she called. The dog opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Treat!" She waved the bag invitingly in the air.

Dae's ears pricked and he hurriedly got to his feet. Barking, he leaped over to Meryl's bed. He sat, whining and shaking. Meryl knew that he hadn't had a treat in a long time. She told him that he was a good boy, and gave him only half of a biscuit. She needed to save those too.

"Sorry boy," she said when he gave her a pleading look. "I can't. Go lie down."

Dae sadly obeyed and put his head on his front paws. He closed his eyes and appeared to go to sleep. Meryl smiled and continued going through her belongings. She put the Ziploc bag of dog biscuits on her bedside table, out of Dae's reach. She then found a half-eaten roll of mint-flavored Mentos. She ate one, and then hid the rest. She then found twelve individually wrapped Creme Savers (raspberry flavored, her favorite kind) scattered among her things. As an ironic twist, she found her travel toothbrush. She kept one in her purse because she always forgot to bring a toothbrush whenever her family went on vacation. The only thing was, she didn't have any toothpaste.

"Guess I'll have to live with rotted teeth," she said with a slight shrug.

She then found one of her largest objects and by far, one of her most favorites: a pair of sunglasses. "All right!" she cheered. "Now I won't go blind!" 

She set the sunglasses aside and glanced into her lap. Now she had only a few things left in her lap: her wallet, many bobby pins, and her harmonica. She picked up her harmonica, and felt its coolness. Brain had given the harmonica to her as a gift, and had taught her how to play it. He had taught her a few songs, some titles beings "Greensleeves", "Taps", "Kumbaya", and a few blues songs. He had never told her the titles of those songs. She set her harmonica aside and picked her wallet up. She opened it, and her eyes fell upon a picture that had been taken a year ago. It was of Brian and herself, against an autumn background. She was riding piggyback on him, with her chin on top of his head. Both of them grinned into the camera, eyes sparkling. A curl of Brian's hair had spilled onto his forehead. Meryl remembered that day well. She, Brian, and a few of their friends had decided to go hiking at a park about a half hour away from the town that they had lived in.

A tear slipped down Meryl's cheek as she gazed upon the smiling faces. They were so happy then, and now look at her, only a year later. She quickly flipped the picture over, and drew a sharp intake of breath at the next picture. It was of her brother Andrew. It was his senior picture, taken two years before. Another tear slid down her cheek. She glanced over at the last picture and couldn't hold her tears back anymore. It was of the whole family. Her parents, Andrew, Dae, and herself. All had wide smiles, but Andrew's eyes had a pleading look that asked the camera to hurry up and take the picture. 

She quickly closed her wallet, not bothering to see what else was inside, and threw it back into her purse along with everything else except for her harmonica and her can of pepper spray. She hid the can away and then picked up her harmonica. She blew into it, blowing a few notes to warm up, and then started to play, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She began to play one of the blues songs that Brian had taught her, filling her room with the sad music.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

Aww... a sad ending for the chapter, isn't it? Don't worry, there are better chapters yet to come... Besides, you got to read Meryl singing Christmas carols! Well, I know that I said that I would be announcing the winner for the hedgehog name in this chapter, but I was kind of lazy and decided not to. Here are some chocolate chip cyber-cookies to console the few who are disappointed -hands out the cookies- 

I have been informed by my friend RavensDestiny that she has lost her love for Kurama and that I am supposed to auction off her Kurama dolly to the highest bidder. FAT CHANCE!!! KURAMA IS MINE NOW, RAVEN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -hides the Kurama dolly along with her Hiei dolly and Lij, her teddy bear- NOW YOU CAN NEVER TRY AND TAKE MY LIJ AND YOUR KURAMA AGAIN!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	16. I Am Not A Weakling!

A/N: AWESOME! Another snow day! So to celebrate, you guessed it, I'm posting another chapter! And today we get to find out what my hedgehog's name is! I know that you all are so excited... Especially you, Platy...

And now, the moment you've been waiting for...

THE DEDICATION!!

I am dedicating this chapter to my buddy Yorun, who inspired the theme for this chapter. Many times in the past, he has loved to tease me about being weaker than him... thus the phrase "I am not a weakling!" cam into existence. Love ya Yorun, couldn't have written this without you.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

Chapter Fifteen: I am not a weakling!

Legolas walked down the hall with a somewhat unhappy step. Pippin's message said that Aragorn needed to return home very soon, for there had been a murder while he was away, and they needed their King and Queen to be present at the trial. Faramir, the Steward of the throne, would not be enough. They would have to leave in two days, to return in time. 

A snatch of soft music filled his ears. It was being played by an instrument that he had never heard before. The sound was sad, as if the instrument was made for only grief. It seemed to come from the direction of Meryl's room, which was a far ways away from where he stood. Curious, he began following the sound.

He wound his way down the filled main hallways, until he came to the guest rooms. These corridors were less filled, which was nice. He came to Meryl's door, and knew that indeed that was where the music was coming from. He knocked on the door and as he turned the handle, he heard rustling around inside the room.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Meryl was sitting in her bed, with red eyes and wet cheeks. There was no sign of an instrument anywhere.

"Where has the musician gone?" he asked looking around the room.

"What musician?"

"I thought I heard music coming from your room."

Meryl laughed, but Legolas thought that it seemed a little forced. "Oh great. Legolas, you're losing it. Music from my room. That's a good one."

The Elven prince blinked and said nothing. It was then, when he really saw Meryl's red eyes. "Meryl, have you been crying?" he asked gently as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed.

"N-- No," she stuttered. "I'm just allergic to something in this room, that's all," she said quickly.

"You have been living in this room for more than one day. You would have shown signs of allergy on other days also."

He watched her as she stiffened. "It just so happens that Liselle has cleaned my room recently," she retorted. "Maybe I'm allergic to the soap she used on my sheets, or maybe it's the dust that she's stirred up with the feather--"

"I understand, Meryl," Legolas interrupted with a laugh. 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear using her left arm. The contraption that she had called a cast snared the Elf's eye. There seemed to be a writing of some sort on it. He reached out and caught her arm, turning it so the writing was in clear view. 

"What are you doing?" Meryl demanded as she yanked her arm out of his grip. She covered the message with her other hand, glaring at him.

"What is that writing?" Legolas asked. "I am not able to read that language."

"It's none of your bloody business!" 

The Prince of Mirkwood blinked. "Is this writing some key to your past?"

Meryl glanced down at her hand. "Um, yeah. Yeah, it is. I can read it, but I can't remember the person who wrote it. It just drives me crazy." It killed her to say that, but Legolas didn't notice.

"Was that why you were crying? Because you cannot retain anything about your past?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? I've just had so much frustration built up in me, it just came out in the only way it knows: tears."

"There are other ways to rid yourself of frustration," Legolas said. "Myself, whenever I feel frustrated, I go to the archery ranges and practice."

"I guess that's why you're so good with the bow," Meryl said. "You get frustrated easily." 

Legolas narrowed his eyes in good nature, but inside he thought that she had a point. He always seemed to disagree with his father whenever he was home. His father wanted him to stay put, but he wanted to travel and see his friends. This disagreement always seemed to frustrate him. "Oh?" he inquired with an interested tone. "Really, is that what you think?"

The teenage girl smiled sweetly at him. "Sure. Why not?" Her tone then switched from teasing to serious. "So, what was Pippin's message about?"

"It was not very important. Aragorn and Arwen just have to leave in two days to travel back to Gondor."

"Oh? Why do they have to go?"

"It is none of your business, my little toddler," he replied with a smile.

Meryl frowned at the use of that nickname. "Don't call me that. The next time you do, I'll attack you."

"Why should I not?" Legolas wanted to know. "You tease me about my archery, it is right that I should retaliate with some retort. And you would not dare to attack me."

"You are calling me a name that I have told you before not to call me. Whereas, I am talking about your archery for the first time. That changes everything."

"I do not understand your logic," admitted Legolas, "but I shall leave the subject alone for now."

"That's good. Because you know that you would have lost the battle."

"What battle are you speaking of?"

Meryl shrugged. "A battle of wits, one might say."

"Wits?"

"What? You've never heard of wits?" Meryl's eyes shone in false disbelief and the tone of her voice suggested laughter. She seemed to be enjoying this banter between herself and the Elf.

"I have heard of wits," Legolas said with mock indignance. "I am not an idiot."

"Who ever said that I was calling you an idiot?"

"You gave me the impression that you believed that I didn't know the meaning of the word wit."

"Hm," she mused. "Oh well. You just reminded me of a saying." She grinned.

"What would that be?"

"'I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person.'"

"Are you implying that I am unarmed?"

Meryl held her hands up. "Hey, you said it. Not me."

"As much I like enjoying this conversation," interrupted a new voice, "it is time for me to pick up your dishes, Meryl."

Legolas turned around to look at the door. Liselle stood there, with a smile on her face. She entered the room, and collected the dirty dishes. 

"Oh, and Prince Legolas," she said. "Lord Gimli was searching for you. He needs to speak with you."

"Right," he replied. He rose from his seat and began following the handmaiden out of the door. As Liselle went down the hall, he heard Meryl's voice call him.

"Legolas, wait!" 

The Prince of Mirkwood turned around. His eyes fell upon the teenage girl, who had a somewhat mischievous expression. "Yes? What is it?"

"You never told me what Pippin's message was about. You said that you would."

"Ah, yes. It was about--" He stopped when he saw her eager expression. "Wait a moment. I never told you that."

"Darn," he heard her whisper. "Please? Can't you tell me?"

Legolas was about to reply but a hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Well now, is there a party in here then?" a voice inquired.

"Yes, and pray tell us why we were not invited," chimed in another.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Elrohir and Elladan both grinning. In Elladan's hand was a cane made of a dark cherry wood, stained to a glossy finish. The handle was made of the smooth dark antler of a stag. "Well... You see..." he stumbled in coming up with a reply.

"We didn't invite you because you weren't special enough," Meryl retorted from her bed. "After all, who would want two twin Elves at a party? They're so overrated."

The twins laughed and entered the room followed by Legolas, who supposedly forgot that he had to go and find Gimli. They came to stand around Meryl's bed, while Legolas again took his seat.

"So what brings you two here?" Meryl asked.

"After our encounter with you earlier today, Elladan and I realized that you have never seen all of Rivendell," Elrohir said.

"Now, we know about your injuries, so we bought this to aid you in your exploring," added Elladan. "Aragorn told us that you were using the wall to support yourself when you ran into him--"

"Oh yes, he told us about that," interrupted Elrohir when he saw Meryl's flaming cheeks. "And how you crawled through his legs to escape."

"--so here it is. Your very own walking aid. And it can double as a quarterstaff to knock others over the head. So the next time that Legolas here bothers you, you have something to knock him over the head with," Elladan handed the cane to Meryl. She received the walking stick carefully. She weighed it in her palm, testing its balance. 

"Wow. It's perfect," she murmured. "Great balance, and it's light."

"You seem to know much about things such as this," Legolas commented.

Meryl blinked. "Yeah. I do, don't I?"

"Perhaps you are regaining some of your memory," Elrohir said.

"Maybe," she said quietly. She stared at the walking stick in her hands, gripping it tightly.

"So," Elladan clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "are you ready to test it out?" 

Meryl nodded with a large grin that disappeared as soon as it came. "Wait, Liselle..."

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Liselle won't let me out of my room. She says that I need to rest."

"Well, she doesn't have to know about this then," Elladan said with a wink.

Meryl pulled the covers off of her legs. She bit her lip as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Legolas noticed that it seemed to pain her. Using her new cane as support, she slowly stood up. Her legs shook with the effort, but she doggedly took a step, and then another one. She never let on that it pained her, but Legolas saw that it did. He caught Elrohir's eye, who nodded to say that he saw it also. 

She soon reached the door and stiffly went through with Dae, who had gotten up and rushed to his mistress's side. The three Elves followed silently behind them. Elladan tapped Legolas on the shoulder and when the Elven prince glanced back, motioned for him to stop for a moment. They waited until Meryl was out of hearing range before they leaned in and started speaking in hushed tones.

"She is in more pain than she is letting on," whispered Elrohir.

Legolas nodded. "She is. I do not know why, though. Most would want to stay in bed, because they do not have to work or walk around. Meryl, however, is different."

"It is like she wishes to be out and able to choose what to do," agreed Elladan. "She wishes for adventure."

"We must do something. She must heal, and not overexert herself," Legolas said. 

"Agreed," said Elrohir, while Elladan nodded.

"Hey," came a voice from down the hallway. They lifted their heads to see Meryl's head poke around the corner down at the end of the private hallway. The hallway that she had gone down led to one of the main hallways. "Why'd you guys stop? Stop whispering and let's get a move on!"

"Be there in a minute, my little toddler!" Legolas called back.

After he had said that, he wished that he hadn't. Meryl's eyes flashed and she quickly made her way towards the three Elves, biting her lip so hard, she was close to drawing blood. Dae limped behind her.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" she hissed. "Did you think that I was kidding when I said that I would attack you if you did?"

The three Elves blinked and took a step back.

"Have we missed something?" Elladan asked.

"I do believe so, dear brother," Elrohir replied. "Care to explain to us, Legolas?"

They watched warily as Meryl advanced with an angry glint in her green eyes. Then, the unexpected happened. As Meryl took a step forward, her foot looped around the cane, and she fell crashing to the floor. She rolled over and lay on her back. Dae hurried next to her and began whining and licking her face.

"Dae, no," she said quietly. The dog stopped and she tried to get up. She failed to do so, and lay on her back again. "Ow," she winced. "That smarts."

The twins and Legolas rushed to Meryl, each asked her if she was alright. Elrohir kneeled next to her while his twin and Legolas bent over to see her face. She stared up and her eyes locked with Legolas's.

"Does anything hurt?" Elrohir asked. "Do you need help getting up?"

"I am perfectly fine," she snapped in reply. She planted her hands on each side of her, and rose to a sitting position. "See?"

As if to prove her point, she then got to her knees, and tried to stand on her feet. She only made it partway before crashing back to the ground.

"Meryl, let us help you up," Legolas said as he reached out his hand.

He was surprised when Meryl cuffed it away from her. "I don't need help," she said angrily. "I can do this myself." She got to her knees again, and tried to stand. Again she fell.

"Please Meryl, let us help."

"No! I am not a weakling! I can do this!"

******************************************************************

Aragorn made his way down the main hallway. A pair of newly made boots rested in his arms. Earlier that morning when he had seen that Meryl was in bare feet, he knew that she needed a new pair of boots. He had gone to the cobbler's shop and had the cobbler make a pair for her. Whistling softly, he turned the corner, and was surprised at the sight.

Meryl sat in the hallway, with Elrohir, Legolas, and Elladan circling around her. Dae sat next to her, his whines echoing down the hallway. She tried to get to her feet, but fell to the floor. Whenever the others pleaded her to let them help her, or if they reached out a hand, she would snap back and hit the hand away. 

Words resounded throughout Aragorn's mind. They were from the conversation he had with Liselle a while back: _"I am frightened for her, my lord."_

"Frightened? But why?"

"Meryl has a strong spirit and great pride in herself, which will provide her many accomplishments in her lifetime, do not get me wrong. But it can also be her demise. If in dangerous times she does not let anybody help her, she could kill herself."

{It seems that she may be right, after all,} he thought.

******************************************************************

Meryl grabbed the cane that lay next to her. Using that as a support, she then began her next attempt to get to her feet. When she got to the point where she usually would collapse, she hardened her face, and kept rising. In moments, she stood unsteadily on her feet.

"See? I told you guys that I could do this on my own," she said angrily. She took a step forward, and would have nearly fallen again if Legolas didn't step in her path and hold her up. Meryl had to admit in her mind that she was grateful in his doing so, or else she would have fallen again, but her temper got the best of her again.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! I can do this by myself." 

"You have exhausted yourself," he stated. "You cannot return to your room without help." Ignoring her protests, he picked her up so that her feet dangled over his arm and her head rested on his shoulder. Meryl's cane fell clattering to the floor, and Elrohir picked it up. Then they began to head back to Meryl's room, with her complaining the whole way.

"Put me down you Elf! Go back to Santa's workshop and work on some toys!" she demanded. "Put me down! I can walk by myself."

"What are you speaking of?" inquired Elladan. "Who is this Santa you speak of?"

Meryl ignored the question and resumed her complaints. Many times Elrohir and Elladan would make comments only to infuriate her more, seeing as _they_ didn't have to carry her. She had tried to climb out of Legolas's arms to teach them a lesson, but the Elf held on to her tightly. When she found that she wasn't allowed to get down, she began snapping at them even more. Finally, the twins departed, saying that they had to prepare for the evening meal. After they had left, Meryl quieted down a bit, but still threatened Legolas to put her down or else.

Soon, the Prince of Mirkwood stepped through her doorway. As a joke, Legolas tried dumping her onto her bed, but he had dropped her too close to the edge. She slipped off, once again crashing to the floor, cursing the way down. She moaned and covered her eyes with an arm.

"Meryl, are you all right?" he asked as he knelt down next to her, bringing his face to her level.

"I'm fine," she growled, not removing her arm from her eyes. "Although I'm beginning to really hate that phrase."

Legolas laughed quietly and shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"That's what Liselle said," Meryl replied, uncovering her eyes.

"And I can believe that."

"Lovely," she said dryly. She grabbed the blankets on her bed and tried pulling herself up, but she had to let go. She was too tired to do anything. She lay herself back on the ground, and closed her eyes. 

What she next felt was unexpected. A hand slid itself underneath her head, while the other worked its way underneath her knees. She yelped as the ground suddenly disappeared from under her. Her eyes flew open to see Legolas's grinning face. "Did that scare you?" he asked. 

"No," Meryl snapped back. "I was just surprised."

"Call it what you will," he said before setting her gently on her bed. He pulled the blankets up to her knees. He then turned to leave.

"Legolas?" 

He turned back around. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"It is not a problem, my friend," he replied. "But there is something that you could do for me."

"What's that?"

"Stay in bed, and allow yourself to heal. If you go out on small adventures around Rivendell, you could injure yourself even more." With those words said, he left, quietly closing her door behind himself.

Meryl stared after him. {What was that about?}

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

A/N: And now the moment you all have been waiting for: THE RESULTS! -fanfare music plays- The votes have been tallied, and in no particular order:

Cloud: 4 votes

Muse: 2 votes

Haze: 2 votes

Spork: 7 votes

Pickles: 2 votes

And there you have it folks! SPORK (submitted by the Noble Platypus) IS THE WINNER! It is now time to call The Noble Platypus down for her ceremony. Now, where is she?

Leo: -stands on the stage and scans the audience- Platy? Where are you?

Platy: -stares at Leo in shock and glances to the people sitting beside her before pointing to herself- Me? 

Leo: -nods- Yeah, you. Come on down.

Platy: WOOOT! ^^ -prances down the aisle waving her "Spork for President" flag- 

Leo: -__-;; -sigh- A little overexcited I see...

Platy: Yup! -stands in front of Leo and kneels in front of the almighty author- (A/N: Sorry Platy, I couldn't resist! ^^)

Leo: Now where did I put it...? -searches her crammed book bag- Here it is! -pulls out the item that Platy is to be knighted with- Fear the almighty Ruler that Leo never uses!

Audience: -oohs and awws-

Leo: Kneel, Platy... Oh wait, you already are... Anywho... -taps Platy on the left shoulder- I dub thee, Noble Platypus, godparent to Spork the hedgehog. -taps Platy's right shoulder- Arise, Platy

Platy: -leaps up and waves to the crowd before sitting down-

Anyways, for those of you who submitted names, do not fear, you all have prizes!

2nd Place goes to the name Cloud, submitted by Dark_Fox. Dark_Fox receives a Fruit and Sweet Basket! Made of all natural apples and sweetmeats the Leo has found in her kitchen, it is the perfect gift to give to somebody during the snowy seasons.

And 3rd place goes to Muse (submitted by Jorja), Pickles (submitted by Forget Me Not3), and Haze (submitted by Dunthonwen). All three receive carefully collected eraser shavings from the making of this fic! It has taken me many days to collect enough shavings to fit a small vial for each winner.

And there you have it folks, our winners! Now, please remember that I am broke, and have been for a while now, so if you do not like your prizes, please don't attack me. I don't have enough money to go and buy prizes, so I had to use what's around my house. Instead, channel your frustrations into finding a way to make lemons into grape juice, or figure out how I can get my assassins to listen to me, or just review and tell me how you loved this chapter! ^^ Just kidding...

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo

P.S. : Yorun, if you're reading this... I AM NOT A WEAKLING!!!! 


	17. Who Will Calm The Ghost I See?

A/N: Well, this is one of my favorite chapters to write... at least, until later. I have no school today thanks to an overnight icestorm. Hooray! -celebrates- Spork, Lij and I have been hanging out because we've been bored... and due to this boredom, I'm posting! -fanfare music plays- And guess who's back? -evil grin- Yup, Laeras! Read on, and be sure to review! Oh, and before I forget I just figured out how to use the italics on my stupid Mac, so from now on, the songs that Meryl sings are in italics. 

Enjoy the chapter!

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

Chapter Sixteen: Who will calm the ghost I see?

Meryl's dinner was brought up to her that evening. Afterwards, Bilbo came into her room to entertain her with more stories of his life. He told her of Mirkwood forest, and the spiders that had captured his comrades. He recalled the song that he had made up to confuse the spiders, "Attercop", and then taught it to Meryl. She enjoyed singing it very much. The time passed very quickly, so they were surprised when Liselle entered the room and politely threw Bilbo out of the room (not literally, mind you). She then left he room, saying that Meryl had better go to bed, or there would be trouble in the morning.

Meryl did as she was told, and fell asleep after a while of tossing and turning. Too many thoughts went through her head before she could sleep. But sleep she finally did, with Dae at her feet.

******************************************************************

Meryl sat up in bed, checking her surroundings. The moon shone through her window, casting a while glow across her room. Dae slept on her feet, growling and occasionally snuffing at invisible foes that only he could see. She smiled and stroked his ears before getting out of bed. She quickly dressed, using the furniture to support herself. She was planning on going for a walk, to clear her mind. It was late enough, so everyone was asleep, but early enough for the moon to still show its face. She grabbed the cane at the cane at the side of her bed and left the room, closing the door. 

"Sorry Dae," she whispered to the door. "You stay. You would probably wake everybody up."

Using her new cane, she slowly went the hall. She passed by many doors, pausing once in while to find her bearings. The soft thumps on her cane hitting the carpeted floor were the only sounds in the hallway.

It took a while for her to find the door that led outside. Everything appeared strange and out of proportion in the moonlight. Meryl quietly stepped outside and found herself in a garden. Plant life was everywhere, large trees to small blossoms. Pale yellow flowers glowed white in the moonlight.

Meryl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's so peaceful here," she murmured. "Not like home."

That word again: home. The place with paved streets and electricity. The place with war and poverty. The place where diseases rampaged other countries, while slowly grasping control. Meryl wanted to go home, didn't she? Or did she want to stay here? If given the chance, would she? The place where people spoke properly and were courteous? The place where was barely no technology? The place where peace ruled at the time?

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She wouldn't dwell on that. She lifted her head and left her eyes closed. The sounds of the garden filled her ears. Crickets chirped nearby, and the wind caused the leaves to rustle. In the distance, she could heat the faint roar of the waterfall.

She opened her eyes and again began to walk. She limped back inside the Last Homely House, and walked across Rivendell. The waterfall fell outside of the borders of the Elven city, but that didn't stop her. She left the city, and hobbled in the direction of the waterfall. Maybe there, she could clear her mind.

It took some time for her to get there, for she had to be wary of obstacles. Many roots and rabbit holes riddled her chosen path, causing her to trip more that once. In the end, she stumbled to a cliff overlooking part of the falls, looking more or less exhausted. A wooden bench sat a good ways away from the waterfall. Meryl went over and sat down. Mist rose from where the plummeting water met the river, forming a blanket that offered security. Meryl closed her eyes and began to doze off.

When she opened them, she gasped. Standing towards the edge of the cliff was Brian. He was dressed the same as when they had been in the car before the accident. He wore a shy smile on his face, the same smile he had when she had first met him.

"B-- Brian?" she stammered. "Is that you? Is that really you?"

She rose and walked towards him. Her eyes were wide, and tears began to fill them. She watched as Brian's eyes grew sad and his smile drop. He waited for Meryl to come to him before he gestured to her left arm. She understood and pulled the sleeve up, revealing the message on her cast. He pulled something out of his pocket and quickly added something to the message. He read it, and nodded. He pointed to it and turned around. He began to walk away.

Tears spilled down Meryl's cheeks. "Brian!" she choked. "Wait!"

The apparition stopped and looked over his shoulder. Meryl hurried towards it, as fast as her injuries allowed. Her tears soaked ground drop by drop. She stood in front held out her palm, palm facing him. He turned to face her and did the same. Meryl's eyes widened even more as her hand passed through his.

Brian looked at his hand sadly, and turned away. Meryl watched on as he stepped off of the cliff, and continued walking. He disappeared into the mist. He had never said a word. Meryl collapsed into a heap, putting her face in to her hands and weeping.

She sat up from her sleeping position on the bench, tears streaming down her cheeks. "A dream," she whispered. "It was just a dream." 

{But why did it seem so real?} she heard herself think.

Her eyes widened and she pulled up her sleeve to see if his message was written on her cast. There, scribbled in his hasty handwriting was another message: I'll wait for you on the other side.

Her eyes filled with fresh tears that spilled down her face. {Brian,} she thought, {why did they take you away from me?}

She painfully pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. A song welled up in the back of her mind. It played over for a few times, before she began singing it out loud:

__

Who will love me?

Who will calm the ghost I see?

When the darkness surrounds me,

Who will love me then?

Who will stand with me?

Oh, tell me where you'll be.

When there's nothing left but honesty,

Who will stand here with me?

Who will pray with me in the middle of the night?

Who will guide me from the shadows to the light?

If my friends move on and disappear,

Who will pray with me here?

"You know, for someone who has lost their memory, you remember many songs," came a voice from directly behind her. It was so close that she could feel the person's breath on the back of her neck.

Meryl whirled around and locked her green eyes with steely-grey ones. Her mouth opened to speak, but instead she felt something being thrust into it. Her tongue ran over it, feeling what it was. It was a leaf from some plant. She tried spitting it out, but it took a few tries to succeed.

"Laeras," she hissed. Or at least, tried to. For some reason her mouth wasn't working right. The words couldn't work around her tongue.

"In the flesh." The Elf grinned. "I see that the herb I have given you is fulfilling its potential."

"What did you do?" she tried to ask, but the words seemed muddied as they exited her mouth. Her mouth felt numb, as did her throat and voicebox. It ended coming out as, "Wad did yudu?"

"It's simple, really. I gave you an herb that would prevent you from screaming." He laughed. The sound of it sent chills chasing each other up and down Meryl's spine. "I had told you that I would be back. Now I have come to claim you."

She sent him a look that would chill even the devil's blood. "Wir yu doi nis?" Translation: Why are you doing this?

She was surprised that the Elf could actually understand what she was trying to say. "Ever since I first saw you at brunch that day, I have felt a deep connection between us. I knew that you would not be like most maidens. Where they are shy and quiet, you are bold and resonant. Where they always think about their answers, you say what comes to your mind." He drew close, so his nose was inches from Meryl's. "You are the only one worth my attention. You are mine, and can belong to nobody else. Now I have come to make sure that nobody ever can."

Meryl glared into his grey eyes. Her hand strayed to her cane, which was still beside her. She gripped it and waited for the opportune moment. The wood was cold to her fingertips.

"And now I claim my kiss, that those two little ones robbed me of." The gap between the two was quickly getting smaller. It was now or never. Meryl whipped her cane out from beside her. The wood connected to the side of his head, making a loud cracking noise.

A low cry escaped his lips as he pitched to the side and collapsed to the ground. The cane had opened a good-sized cut in his temple. Blood began flowing down his cheek. He lay there, not moving. Meryl quickly got up and began hurrying back to the Last Homely House, never looking back once. Her legs screamed with pain, but she kept going, for fear of Laeras.

She heard him groan, which made her run faster. Her breath came in ragged gasps as the pain laced up her legs. She fought through the branches of the trees, breaking them as she ran by. She risked a glance over her shoulder. He had gotten up, and was staggering around. 

He spotted her. With a cry, he took up the chase. She turned around, and abandoned her cane. She threw it at the enraged Elf, to ward him off for a little longer. He ducked as it flew over his head. 

Meryl cursed and turned back around, only to see as her foot plunged into a hole and twisted out from beneath her. She flew forward and landed on her stomach. Ignoring her pain, she began crawling as fast as she could. Animal-like whimpers escaped from her mouth as her hands and knees got all scraped from the rough roots. She felt something grab her foot and yank her backwards.

It was Laeras, panting and with a wild look in his eye. "That may have been one of the most witless things that you could have done," he hissed. Without another word, he hoisted her over his shoulder. 

She pounded on his back and kicked, but to no avail. He only tightened his grip. "Now, now," he said. "Do not worry. I will take you somewhere far from here, where that meddling Prince and that troublesome mortal can never stop me. And do not worry about that beast of yours. He will be taken care of shortly."

Meryl's eyes widened. She tried to scream, but couldn't. She began pounding on his back even harder. The hard thumps of her fists against his back comforted her little, but then again, she never was seeking for comfort.

Laeras stopped walking and threw the girl to the ground. He planted a foot on her back, to prevent her from crawling away, and produced a coil of rope out of his pocket. With a quick swipe of his dagger, he cut it in two. He then bound her hands and feet, making sure that the knots held well. He then pulled a white cloth out of his pocket. "Just to make sure," he said with an evil grin. He gagged Meryl and hoisted her onto his back again and kept walking.

Tears of fear and frustration ran down Meryl's cheeks. How could she get away from him? {Oh God, help me!} she thought. The feeling in her mouth was slowly returning, but would it come back in time? She decided that she would remain silent until her mouth could work again. He didn't have to know that she could scream in a while. 

The moon shone down, making the hilt on the Elf's dagger shine. Meryl did a double take. {That's it!} she thought excitedly. {His dagger!} The dagger was located on the other side of his body, so it would be a difficult process. If he caught onto her plan, it would mean trouble.

She reached for it with her bound hands, making sure that she didn't touch his back. To do so would result in catastrophe, in her opinion. Her fingertips brushed the hilt, but couldn't grasp it. So close, and yet so far away. 

{Come on, a little farther,} she thought in desperation. {Just a little farther...}

She stretched her arms to their limits. Her bound hands missed it once, twice, but on the third try she was able to grab the hilt with her right hand. Perfect. Now she had to slide it out of the hilt without him noticing. 

{You can do it. Just a little more,} Meryl thought.

Slowly she slid the dagger the sheath. The tears had stopped running down her cheeks, but she still felt something wet travel down her face. She hoped that it wasn't blood. She stole a glance over her shoulder. Laeras seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. That was good.

She turned her attention back to the dagger. She bit her lip and her eyes narrowed in concentration. The blade made little noise as it slid against the leather of the sheath. It was about three-quarters of the way out by that time.

She started a bit when Laeras spoke. "I shall make you happy melamin, do not worry. Soon, we shall live together in a place where nobody can bother us."

Meryl felt like gagging when he had called her his love. She almost replied to his words, but stopped. {He can't know that my voice has almost completely returned.} Now was her chance. With one quick pull, she slid the dagger out of its sheath. She raised it above her, gripping it with both hands.

{Even though I can't scream, he still can,} she though before driving the blade into his leg.

******************************************************************

The glaze left Legolas's eyes when he heard an unearthly howl. He leaped out of bed; grabbed his long knives; and ran out of the door, not bothering to put his boots on. He dashed down the hall in the direction of Meryl's room, for that was where the cry had come from. As he ran, another blood-chilling howl echoed down the hallway. He stopped in front of her door and began pounding on it.

"Meryl! Meryl!" he called. "Is everything all right?"

He heard scratching and whining at the door. Quickly, he opened it to see Dae burst out of the room. He grasped the dog's collar before he barreled down the corridor. As Dae fought to get free, Legolas glanced into Meryl's room. Her bed was empty, and her cane was gone. 

Footsteps resounded through the hallway. Legolas turned to see Aragorn and Elladan. Both were still in their sleepwear, and held their weapons.

"What is the matter?" Elladan asked.

"Meryl is missing," Legolas replied. "She had shut Dae into her room. He was the one who made those awful cries--"

He was interrupted by another howl, but this time it was not from Dae, but rather from outside.

"By the Valar," whispered Aragorn. "You do not think...?"

"Take us to her," Legolas whispered to Dae before releasing his grip on the collar. The dog leaped up and exploded down the corridor.

"Follow him!" the Prince of Mirkwood called to the others.

They sprinted after the dog, who had rounded the corner and ran down that hall. Aragorn and the others followed as Dae put his nose to the ground. He snuffed around before dashing through an open door that led to the gardens. Heads whipped around as they tried to catch a glimpse of the teenage girl.

"Do you see anything?" Aragorn asked.

Elladan and Legolas shook their heads. "Nothing," they answered.

Dae stopped and sniffed the ground. He barked and ran back inside. They followed as he ran through the Elven city. He reached the borders and ran down the path that led outside of Rivendell. Elladan scanned the area ahead of them. What he next saw made him give a small gasp in surprise.

"Elladan," Aragorn said, "what do your Elven eyes see?"

"Over by the waterfall," Elladan replied. "I see Laeras. He's got Meryl with him!"

******************************************************************

Meryl gave a small cry, which was muffled from the gag in her mouth, as she was thrown to the ground. The bloody dagger was clutched in her hands. She quickly began crawling away. She risked a glance over her shoulder to see Laeras whirl around.

"You!" he roared as he began advancing on her.

Meryl turned around and tried crawling even faster, but a foot planted itself on her back. She cringed as she was flipped into her back. Her frightened green eyes stared into enraged grey ones.

Laeras knelt over the girl, and grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her face close to his. With his other hand, he ripped the gag out of her mouth.

"Tell me," he hissed. "Why are you refusing me? Many females would give anything to be included in my affections. Why not you? Oh," he smirked, "that is right. You are not able to speak. How silly of me."

The fear left Meryl's eyes. "I wouldn't date you even if you were the last guy crawling on this earth!" she snapped and then spit in his face. "There is my answer to your question!"

As her spittle ran down the Elf's face, she saw something snap behind his eyes. His hands quickly found their way to her throat. Meryl's eyes widened as her air was cut off. A strangled gasp escaped from her mouth.

"If I cannot have you, nobody will," Laeras hissed. "Oh, and I will be taking this back." He pried his dagger out of Meryl's bound hands and slid it back into his sheath.

{This is it,} Meryl thought as she slowly felt the air leave her lungs, unable to refill them. {I hope Brian will be waiting, like he promised.} Tears ran down her cheeks as darkness clouded her eyes.

_Meryl!_

{I can even hear him calling me.}

_Meryl!_

Laeras uttered an Elvish curse underneath his breath. Quickly he rose and threw Meryl back to the ground. He then limped as fast as he could into the forest. He disappeared into the darkness, yelling one final statement, "I will make you pay! I will end your life!"

Meryl lay there, gasping for breath. Never had air tasted so sweet. Of course, she had just escaped the clutches of death again. {I guess this means that I'll have to stay in bed even longer.}

The thought made her feel like laughing, but she didn't have the strength to. She managed only a weak smile before closing her eyes. Footsteps echoed inside her ears, drawing closer. She heard voices calling her name and frantic barks, but she could not answer.

She felt something wet brush across her face, before she heard a voice separate from the others. "By the Valar, Meryl!"

She felt strong hands lift her head. She opened her eyes and stared into the dark eyes of a concerned twin. "Hullo, whichever twin you are," she croaked. "Sorry, but I can't tell the two of you apart yet."

"Which way did he go? The twin asked with significant hatred in his voice. "Which way did that _Yrch_ go?"

With her bound hands shaking, she lifted them and pointed in the direction where Laeras had fled. "There," she said before closing her eyes once again.

"Legolas, take her," she heard the twin say. "Estel and I shall hunt him down."

Meryl felt herself being transferred from one set of hands to another. Footsteps faded away into the night. She felt her head being set gently set on the ground. She heard a knife being drawn, and cringed. She felt the cold steel slide against her wrists and her bonds fall away. The same happened with her ankles. Then, a soft cloth was being rubbed on her hands, to clean away the blood that had flowed from the many cuts she had scraped from the roots. All of this was done gently and with the utmost care. Hands picked her head up again.

"Meryl, look at me," she heard Legolas say quietly. "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes and gazed into his blue ones. Instantly, she felt tears gather. "Oh, Legolas, I was so scared," she sobbed.

She found herself enveloped into a hug. She cried into the Elf's shoulder as he rocked her, whispering comforting words in Elvish. She clenched him, and cried until she could cry no more.

"I was so scared," she whispered. "He just came and..."

"You were not the only one who was scared, my little toddler," he replied. "When we discovered that you were missing, you had us all worried. Dae, most of all."

Meryl smiled weakly and glanced down at her dog, who was lying next to the two. She petted Dae's head. "I can see that happening." Her expression changed from calm to regret and sadness. "I shouldn't have left him behind. If I had just brought him with, maybe..." She buried her face in her hands and fell silent.

Legolas laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do not dwell on the past. Come, let us return to Rivendell." He picked the girl up and began walking back in the direction of the Elvish city.

"Legolas?" breathed Meryl.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you wearing boots?"

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

Another bittersweet ending for the chapter... I seem to be writing those a lot lately. -shrugs- Oh well... Also, the song that Meryl sings in this chapter is called, "Who will love me?" by Tonic Sol-Fa. If you have never heard of that band... You need to find the nearest concert! It's an awesome a cappella group that I just love.

So, what did y'all think? Press the little button down in the corner and tell me! Also, on a personal note: Travis, if you're reading this Author's Note, STOP!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo

P.S. Raven... I have found another item for exploring the Caspian region ;) Think of a feather, a really soft fluffy feather. Mwahahahahahahahaha


	18. A Bath and an Unusual Request

A/N: Hey everybody! Happy St. Patrick's day! This is the time where we all raise our glasses of rum (or highly sugared soda with a lot of caffeine for my friends and I) and drink it all down! -raises her liter bottle of Coke and downs it- That'll last for an hour or so Anyways, on with the fic! 

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~} 

Chapter Seventeen: A bath and an unusual request

"And you could not find him?" Lord Elrond asked from his desk. Aragorn, Legolas, and Elladan stood in front of him, still dressed in their nightwear. The sun was just rising in the east, and peeking through the mountains to shine on the valley below.

Aragorn shook his head. "We followed his trail as fast as we could, but he had a horse hidden in the woods. He had mounted up and began fleeing when we found him."

"Send out scouts to catch him," Elrond commanded. "Because of his actions, he must face a trial."

"Yes Father," Elladan said. "I shall start gathering them immediately." He turned and left the room, his footsteps fading down the hallway.

"And what of Meryl?" asked the Elven Lord of Rivendell. "How is she faring?"

"She has been taken back to her room, and is sleeping. Dae is with her," Legolas replied. "I stayed with her until the realms of sleep overtook her."

"Good, good." Elrond nodded. "Give her one more day in bed. Rest is what she needs now."

"My Lord," said Aragorn, "is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just keep Meryl in bed at the moment." Elrond smiled. "I have heard tales of her escapes from her room. Is it true that she convinced Legolas to allow her to sit on his shoulders?"

"Sadly, yes," Legolas said as Aragorn held back a smile. The Elf saw this and he glared at the King of Gondor.

Elrond chuckled and said, "Well, she has quite a spirit." He turned to Aragorn. "I regret that you have to leave so soon, but I know that the duties of your land comes before family."

"Indeed it does," Aragorn replied with a sigh. "Arwen and I will be leaving on the morrow. We will bid our farewells then."

"So be it," Elrond said. "You two are dismissed." As Aragorn and Legolas turned to leave, he remembered something. "Oh! The events of last night never happened. Do not tell anyone. I will inform Meryl's handmaiden, but nobody else. They do not need to know about Laeras and his actions. Agreed?"

"Does Elladan know?" inquired Legolas. "About this?"

"Yes, yes, I have already told him. Now go, I need to do some research."

"On what?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, _Thranduilion_." 

Legolas glanced at Aragorn, who shrugged. They bowed and left the room.

******************************************************************

Meryl glared at her ceiling. She was back in her bed, probably for a few more days of time. {Thanks to that bastard,} she thought with extreme outrage. {I'm never going to get out of here. I'll be in here until I get too old to even crawl out of bed.}

The twins had gone back into the woods, to see if they could find any evidence of where Laeras might have fled, but to no avail. They did, however, discover Meryl's cane. They cleaned it up and returned it to her. When they had informed Elrond of Laeras's disappearance and that he could not be found, he declared that the Elf was officially banned from Rivendell, on the penalty of death if he ever crossed their borders again.

She let her hand dangle over the edge of the bed. She felt Dae's tongue begin licking it. She heard a dull thumping, and smiled, melting away her anger. The dog was underneath her bed, his head facing out.

"Good boy," she murmured. "I'm lucky to have you here with me, at least."

The thumping intensified, in both speed and volume. It seemed like Dae was agreeing to what she had said. Who knew what he could have been thinking about? Maybe he was wondering what he was going to eat today, or maybe he was hoping that Meryl would take him out to go and play fetch. Or maybe he was dying to go on an endless walk.

The smile on Meryl's face grew as she tried to place herself in the mind of her dog. She was interrupted, however, by a knock on the door. Liselle came in, carrying an armful of laundry.

"I have gotten the seamstresses to make you some more tunics and breeches for you to wear, seeing as how you refuse to wear a dress," the handmaiden announced as she was putting the clothes away in Meryl's wardrobe. "Also, when you finally are able to get out of that bed of yours, I will be able to change your sheets and clean them up a bit."

That sentence set off an alarm inside Meryl's head. She had never thought of that. If Liselle changed her pillowcases, she would find the knife, and her harmonica. That would lead to many troubles in the future. She would have to find a new hiding place for her things.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Liselle's voice, "Meryl? Are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Meryl asked. "I was just thinking."

"I was saying," Liselle said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "that you had better stay in bed today, or something unpleasant may be in the future. I may not have foresight like Lord Elrond does, but I can predict that."

Meryl grimaced as her imagination conjured up many images such as working kitchen duty or even a few more days in bed. "Alright Liselle. I'll try to stay here." Try being the key word.

"See to it that you do. Now, if you need me, I will be down in the kitchens preparing your lunch tray." 

"Holy crap, it's lunch already?"

"Yes it is. Meryl, you have been sleeping all morning." Liselle exited the room and closed the door behind. She then produced a key from the folds of her skirt, and locked it.

"Just in case," she whispered to herself before turning and continuing down the hallway. "We do not need Meryl to be running around Rivendell only half healed. And with that Laeras out on the loose, it is best for her to stay in her room."

******************************************************************

Legolas took aim at the target with his bow. He relaxed and released the arrow. It cut through the air to rest in the center of the target. He gave no sign of his pleased mood, but merely turned around to face Aragorn.

"Your turn."

Aragorn grimaced and looked at the target. It was placed about seventy yards away from the two. It was past the noon meal and since Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn had nothing to do, the King of Gondor had suggested a friendly archery match. Pippin had left after eating the kitchens out of half of the food, for he was returning to the Shire for a quick visit before returning to duty.

Gimli declined the offer to join the competition, but said that he would observe instead. He now resided on a log, watching. The target had originally been placed at fifty yards away, but moved five yards further away if both hit the target.

The man stepped up to the mark that they had cut into the ground and took his aim. Carefully he focused on the center of the target and aimed the bow. He released the arrow and watched as it sped true to the target. With a thump it struck the center, splitting Legolas's arrow in two.

He lowered his bow and grinned at the Elf. Legolas's eyebrows had risen slightly, but his face remained cool and collected. "Admit it Legolas. You did not expect me to make it that time."

"I thought nothing of the sort, Aragorn," the Elf replied. He waited as the target was moved another five yards before standing before the mark. He pulled two arrows out of his quiver and fitted them to his bow. "Let us see if you can defeat me now."

He took aim and released his arrows. They sped true to the target, when something happened. The target leaped to the side, as Legolas's arrows flew past to embed themselves into a tree. The Elf's eyes grew wide with disbelief. How did _that_ occur?

"What?" came Gimli's cry from the fallen log where he was sitting. "What in blazes just happened? Who did that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied Aragorn. As he turned to find out who the culprit was, he saw a flash of black in the bushes next to the target. A knowing smile crossed his face and he laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing lad?!" thundered Gimli.

"Elladan, Elrohir!" Legolas called. "You two had better come out before I kill you two with my next arrow!"

"I do not believe that the twins are the culprits," Aragorn said. "In fact, I do not believe that the guilty party is an Elf at all."

Legolas's ears caught a quiet laugh over by the target. He shook his head and sighed. "By the Valar," he whispered in exasperation when he realized who it was.

They watched as Dae ran out of the bushes, followed by Meryl. She walked without hunching over in pain, and with no use of a cane. In fact, she seemed pretty pleased with herself. Legolas noticed that her hair seemed somewhat wet, for was darker than its normal shade.

"Hey guys!" she called. "Look! I can walk!"

She placed her right hand on the ground, and threw her legs over her body, landing gracefully on the ground. To us, we would know it as a one handed cartwheel, but in Middle-Earth, they had no clue what she had just done. She then ran up to the three bewildered former Fellowship members with a huge smile on her face.

"I thought that Liselle locked you into your room," Aragorn said. He gave her a disapproving look. "How did you get out?"

"Was it her who did that?" Meryl asked. "I never would have thought she had the guts to." She shrugged. "Oh well, no matter. I picked the lock to get out, to answer your question."

Before there was any more talking, she held up a hand. "Here, I'll tell you the story. That way, I can answer your questions."

******************************************************************

After Liselle had left the room, Meryl sat up in bed. With a lot less pain, she got out of the bed and stood on the floor. Her legs didn't shake as much anymore, and when she walked, it was only a dull ache. 

A big smile spread across her face. She could move! She _had_ to go and tell the others. She made her way to her door and tried to open it, but it didn't move. It was locked. After several tries, including kicking it, which left a bruise on her bare toes, she gave up. She sat down in a chair and rested her chin on her hand. 

"What do I do now?" she asked out loud.

After a few minutes of thinking, she scratched her head. Her face twisted into one of disgust when she felt her hair. It was stringy and greasy, and just plain gross! There were rat's nests all over her head, and the stray ends were all knotted together. She instantly decided that she was going to take a bath, and a long one at that. Afterwards would be an intense brushing session.

As she made her way to her washroom, she realized that no water had been heated up. Besides, there wasn't any water there in the first place. She would have to wait for Liselle to come back before taking a bath.

"That's just great," she mumbled angrily. "I'm hungry, I'm dirty, and I'm so bloody bored!"

She went back to her bed and sat on top of it. Remembering her small notepad and pens, she took them out from under her pillow. She thought on what to draw, and then remembered a comic that she had seen once upon a time back home. It was of Legolas and Aragorn performing a sort of tug of war on Aragorn's sword. "Legolas, let go! I need my sword to fight the Orcs!" Aragorn was saying while the Elf replied, "No! Must... Oogle... Reflection!"

Meryl laughed and began sketching the comic out. It didn't look as good as the original comic, but it was good enough for her. She hid the drawing away and thought of what she should draw next. A sword, maybe? Or what about sketching some of the designs she had seen in Rivendell?

She glanced at Dae, still under the bed, whose ears had pricked up. It was then she heard footsteps stop in front of her door. As fast as she could, she stuffed her pens and paper under her pillow as the door opened. Liselle came in with a tray laden with food in her arms.

"Here is your noonday meal, Meryl," she said. "I did not know what you would have preferred, so I tried to give you a variety of foods."

Meryl's eyes lit up at the sight of all of that food. "Thanks, I'm starved!"

Liselle's eyebrows raised. "You do not appear to be starving, Meryl. In order to be known as starving, one would have not eaten for days."

"It's a figure of speech, Liselle. It means that I'm really hungry."

"Well, next time say that you are really hungry, instead of using an unfamiliar phrase." The Elfess set the tray on Meryl's bedside table and sat in a chair across the room.

Meryl attacked the food with a vengeance, by first selecting an apple. In a matter of minutes, all that was left was the core. Liselle watched on in amazement as the teenage girl ate almost all of the food on the tray. 

"Oh, Liselle?" Meryl asked between mouthfuls of honeyed porridge. "Do you think that you could bring in some warm water for a bath? I really need to clean up."

"Certainly. I will do that immediately." The handmaiden stood up and left the room, again locking it without Meryl knowing.

Meryl finished her platter of food quickly. She could have claimed that she had the appetite of a hobbit. But then again, she had never seen a hobbit eat, so how could she know that she could eat as much as they did? In fact, she could only say that she had met a hobbit, and not eaten with one.

Her head ached from all of this thinking and supposing. "Too much thought," she said. "My brain, it burns." She put a head up to her temple and rubbed it to stop the dull pain.

Dae whined and came out from underneath the bed. He jumped up and examined his mistress with his tongue. Meryl smiled and rolled her eyes. "Dae, no. Stop," she laughed. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

The black Labrador did as he was told and stopped his inspection. He settled himself at his mistress's feet and closed his eyes. In a few moments he was asleep.

There was a knock on the door. It opened revealing Liselle with a large basin of warm water being carefully cradled in one hand as she stuck something in her dress with the other. She carried it in and dumped the contents of the basin into the deep dip in the middle of the floor of the room that served as the bathtub. "There is another basin of water warming up. I will return shortly."

"Okey dokey artichokey!" Meryl replied with a huge smile. She was so happy. She was finally going to have a bath!

Liselle cast the teenage girl a strange look before leaving the room. Again, she locked the door. Meryl waited, and soon grew bored. In order to keep herself amused, she began twiddling her thumbs. She stared at her hands, willing for the twiddling to become interesting. The handmaiden returned with another bucket of warm water. She poured it into the tub and turned to Meryl. "Will you need me to assist you with washing?"

"Um, no," Meryl said. "I don't think so. I can move pretty well, but I think that I may need help with my cast. You see, it is very important that it doesn't get wet."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you see. I guess that in my past, I broke my arm. To keep my arm immobile while it heals, the--" She paused to think. "--healer put this cast on my arm. It was made out of warm strips covered in a paste that would turn hard when it dries. The only thing is, if it gets wet, it'll go soft again."

Liselle nodded, and looked like she still didn't understand. "Alright, is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Not that I can think of..." Meryl pondered for a moment. She shook her head before her eyes widened. "Oh wait! Do you think that you could help me brush my hair when I'm finished taking a bath?"

"Of course."

Meryl grinned. "Yay! Now I'll be clean again!" She would have gotten up and danced around, but Dae was lying on her legs. She compromised by clapping her hands excitedly. "Is the water ready?"

"Just one more basin, Meryl."

"Schweet," she said.

Liselle raised her eyebrows. "I believe that I do not want to know, correct?"

"Yeah."

Liselle left the room and returned with the final bucket of water. She poured it into the tub and beckoned Meryl to come into the washroom. Meryl pushed Dae off of her feet and got out of bed. She undressed, with only a little help from Liselle, and slid into the tub. She stayed in the bathtub for a long time, and she was sorry when she had to come out. She dressed in fresh clothes (gray breeches with a white long sleeved blouse, and a light blue tunic) and sat in a chair. Liselle found a hairbrush and began teasing out the rat's nests with a vengeance.

When Meryl's hair was thoroughly brushed, Liselle gathered her things and prepared to leave the room. Meryl waved her off, and turned to find some sort of jewelry that would match her clothes. While she was occupied in the search, Liselle left, again locking the door. After searching her room thoroughly, she found a simple pair of silver studs to put in her earlobes and a silver leaf hanging on a delicate chain.

She went to the door and tried it. Locked again. This left her no choice. Shaking her head, she found her purse and began digging through it until she found a bobby pin. Inserting it into the lock, she began to gently poke it around. Many years of locking herself out of her bedroom had taught her this trick, or if Andrew decided to lock her out of the house.

With a satisfying click, she tried the door again. To her pleasure, it opened. Calling Dae, she pocketed the bobby pin and went out of the door and down the hall in search of the others.

******************************************************************

Meryl finished telling her tale, leaving out the part where she had found the bobby pin to pick the lock. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stared. She smiled and said, "I thought that was how you guys would react."

"Well, that was an interesting story Meryl," Aragorn said, "but that does not explain why you are out of your room."

"Besides showing you that I'm healed, I have a request. I want you to teach me swordsmanship. Starting tomorrow."

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

A/N: Ta-da! Thus ends the "filler" chapter. -throws confetti into the air- See you guys when I get back... Stay tuned for Laeras's revenge. Mwahahahahahahahaha... ^^ I can be so evil to my characters sometimes.

By the Lion's Mane, 

Leo


	19. Fire! Fire! Fire!

A.N: I'm baaaaaaaack! WHEE! After having to dance the Jitterbug in gym class today, I felt strangely inspired to update... -crickets chirp- Yeah, I thought so too. Anything else? Hm... let's see. Oh!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, although I would love to. Alas, that is only a dream. I also wish to own Pippin's scarf. Don't ask why... I think it's because I love him and that Pippin and I are a lot alike in the clueless department.

Be sure to review!

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

Chapter Eighteen: Fire! Fire! Fire!

"Swordsmanship? A lady does not learn swordsmanship. Why would you request to do such a thing?" Gimli said.

"Excuse me? Don't you guys remember that I'm not a lady? Besides, there are other women who know how to use a sword. Look at the shieldmaidens of Rohan!" Meryl gestured wildly as she spoke.

"Do you wish to tell us the reason for this request?" Legolas asked...

"I'm getting bored around here. Learning how to use a sword around here will occupy my time."

"There is another reason for your request," Aragorn said quietly. "Will you tell us? Or do you wish to keep it to yourself?"

Meryl's eyes darkened and she stared at the ground. "When Laeras tried to take me last night, I fought as hard as I could, but he overpowered me. If I had known how to fight, with my hands or my sword, I may have been able to protect myself better." She looked at Aragorn, tears filling her eyes. "Please, I don't want to make that mistake again."

"You do know that I will be leaving on the morrow, Meryl," Aragorn said wearily. "I will not be able to teach you. I will have to ask Elladan and Elrohir to instruct you on how to use the sword. And if you come and visit Arwen and I in Gondor, maybe I will carry on your training."

Meryl's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Aragorn nodded. "I agree with you when you say that you need to learn to use the sword."

He was suddenly thrown into a huge hug. "Oh my gosh. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Meryl said in one long breath. "You have no idea how relieved I feel."

"I can guess," Aragorn choked. "May I please breathe?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Meryl released the King of Gondor and stepped away. He made a huge show of actually being able to breathe, but stopped after she threatened to punch his lights out. 

Legolas cleared his throat softly, to catch everyone's attention. "If you will be learning swordsmanship, Meryl, I must say that it would be fitting that you learn to use a bow also."

"You mean it?" Meryl asked, her grass-green eyes dancing with happiness.

Legolas nodded, and almost the exact second he did, he found himself in the same situation that Aragorn was in only a few moments before. He now understood why Aragorn made the show of not being able to breathe. Meryl had the hugging strength of a bear, and the Elf would know. In his youth, he had been separated from his hunting party, and without any weapons. It was just his luck when he encountered a bear. 

"Meryl, air would be a comfort," he managed to say. 

The teenage girl stopped hugging the Elf and stepped away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I got carried away again."

"It is no problem," Gimli replied. "They got what was coming to them."

Meryl laughed. "I agree, Master Dwarf."

******************************************************************

Meryl found herself back inside her room, when Liselle rushed angrily outside and literally dragged the girl in by her ear. All the while, she was scolding her about picking the lock and leaving the room. Dae followed behind them.

The teenage girl was sitting in bed, livid with anger and humiliation. As she was being dragged away, she was certain that she heard Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas laughing. Her ear ached horribly and she winced. Liselle had a very strong grip.

The handmaiden stood in front of Meryl, arms crossed. Her weight was on her left foot, while she tapped the floor with her right. "Would you care to explain to me why you left your room?"

"I wanted to show the guys that I didn't have to stay in bed anymore," Meryl replied angrily. 

Liselle raised her eyebrows. "'The guys?'"

Meryl rolled her eyes. "Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli."

"Why not show them when they come to your room to visit? We do not need you to overexert yourself and spend two more days in bed."

"You're not my mother," Meryl muttered under her breath. 

"I may not be your mother, but I still am your superior. Do not think that I will not go and speak to Lord Elrond about this."

Meryl goggled at her. How did she know what she had said? Oh, that's right. That damn Elven hearing ability. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't have to stay in bed anymore. You can't make me."

"On the contrary, my lady-" Meryl's eyes narrowed at that address. "-Lord Elrond came to speak with me earlier today. He instructed me to keep you in your room at least until tomorrow evening. Then you may leave your room whenever you desire."

"So you're saying that I have to stay here for at least one more day? As in twenty-four hours?"

"I suppose that is the case."

There was silence, and then... "YEEHAW!" Meryl cried, throwing her hands up into the air. "Freedom!"

Although Liselle was expecting this sort of reaction, she was still quite surprised. She raised her eyebrows and said, "I shall be right back." She left the room.

"Go right ahead," Meryl said. "It's not like I'll be leaving anytime." The second sentence she said was with sarcasm, for she had realized that she still had to stay in bed, even though she would be out in two days.

Liselle returned a short while later, carrying another basin full of water, but this time soap frothed at the top. "I have your clothes in here. They need to soak for a while to get the stains out. What have you been doing these past few days? Every time you get your clothes washed, there is always a tear or a stain."

Meryl grinned and shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I never expected to fall out of a tree, or..." her voice trailed away. She mustered her strength and continued, "or being the victim of an attempted kidnapping." Her voice broke as she said that. 

"Oh honey," Liselle sat on the bed in front of Meryl and hugged her tightly. "Just cry as much as you need. Do not fret, I am here."

Meryl released the tears that she had held back all day. She cried for Brian, being stuck in bed for so long, Dae being attacked, and for being in Middle Earth in the first place. She wept into Liselle's shoulder, and the handmaiden patted the girl's back and whispered soothing words.

******************************************************************

Legolas bid his farewell to Aragorn and Gimli at the archery ranges, before starting the short trip to Meryl's room. He wanted to go and see how she was doing after her handmaiden had come out to the field and had pulled her back inside by the ear. He wondered how long a lecture she was going to get for this time around. When he was young, lectures from his nurse could go on for over an hour.

He turned from the main corridor and went down the private hallway. He wove his way around various servants and Elves before turning the final corner that led to Meryl's room. He went to the door, preparing to knock, when he heard something coming from the room. It was somebody crying. Not just somebody, it was Meryl.

He was about to open the door when he heard Meryl speak, "Liselle, I was so scared. If I hadn't fallen out of the tree, I could have been able to run. I could have escaped."

Liselle? Her handmaiden was still in there?

"Shh, it is all right. You are safe now. Lord Elrond will make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Liselle, he tried... he tried to kill me." The girl's voice cracked as she spoke these words.

The Prince's eyes grew hard. He had known that, and the thought of Meryl's beat up body when they had found her made his blood boil angrily. No living being had to go through that sort of suffering. Meryl had seen enough to last her a lifetime. He steeled himself and wished violently that he could make Laeras pay for what he had done.

He heard sniffling, and then, "Liselle? I'm lucky to have friends like you and the others."

"You are not the only one who is lucky."

"What do you mean?" Meryl asked.

"We are lucky to have you in our lives, as well. Since you came, things have definitely brightened up a bit, although you can be a nuisance to the lord. When you refused to have Lord Elrond examine you, I have not seen anyone anger him like that in some time, and that was when Lords Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir were very young." 

He smiled and remembered how furious the Elven lord was when he went in search of Arwen. He also agreed with what Liselle had said. It was not chance that Meryl had come to Rivendell. What her purpose here was, he did not know. Only the Valar could tell. He turned around and went down the hallway to the large library, where he knew there was a large tome that could divert his attention for a while.

******************************************************************

Evening fell, and everybody went to bed. Laeras quietly crept down the deserted corridor, blazing torch in hand. A bundle of rags was clutched in his other hand. Drips of cooking oil would spatter the floor at random points as he walked. 

He stopped in front of a large door. His target slept peacefully inside. Grinning, he began to rub the oil-soaked rags on the door until it glistened in the torchlight. He then stuffed the rags underneath the door and held his torch to them.

The fire gradually began to consume the rags. Laeras hung around until flames began to lick the door. He dashed silently away, an evil smile painted on his face.

{May the eternal flames burn and consume your soul, Lady Meryl.}

******************************************************************

Gimli sat up in bed. He had just had a terrible dream. He closed his and tried to calm himself down. He listened to the soothing sound of nightbirds singing, and felt the calming darkness surround him. The smell of smoke from his forge invaded his nostrils.

Wait. He sniffed the air. Smoke? He was in Rivendell, not at his home under the mountain. He opened his eyes and glanced at the hearth. No fire blazed there.

Quickly he jumped out of bed and threw open the door. He was met by a wall of smoke.

"Fire!" he yelled.

Covering his nose and mouth, he ran across the hall as fast as his short legs would allow him to and began pounding on the door.

"Legolas! Wake up lad! There's a fire!"

Moments later, the door opened and Legolas leaped out, dressed only in his sleeping attire. He quickly scanned the area and pointed down the halls. "It is down there," he said. "Gimli, go and wake everybody up and tell them to evacuate. I will try and tame the fire."

"But-"

"Go!"

Gimli nodded and ran down that halls, yelling and pounding on doors. Legolas ran the opposite direction, in hopes of putting out the fire, or at least lessening its strength.

******************************************************************

Meryl was awakened by numerous licking. The air felt hot. "Dae," she grumbled and pulled the covers over her head. 

Her dog whined and jumped on the bed. He crawled underneath the covers and again tried to rouse his mistress. This time, by licking the bottoms of her feet.

Meryl pulled the covers from her head, meaning to scold her dog. "Dae! What are y-" her sentence was interrupted when she began coughing.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Smoke was filling the room and a fire was blazing on the door that led outside. That escape route was cut off.

While she had slept, the fire had spread from where it originated, to the chairs and snaked its way across the floor to the window. The washroom was untouched at the moment.

{My things! My pictures!} her mind screamed. {I need to get my purse!}

Coughing, Meryl slid out of bed and knelt on the floor. Wild thoughts ran through her mind as she frantically tried to remember what to do in such a situation.

{Smoke rises, so stay on the floor,} she thought. 

Her hand snaked into her pillowcase and grabbed the many things she had hidden in there. She then crawled across the room, picking up her purse and uncovering the many things she had hidden around her room. She stuffed them into her purse and tried to get to the door, but it was blocked by flames.

{Crap, if all exits are cut of, what do you do?} her head whipped this way and that until her eyes rested on the washroom door. It hadn't been touch by flames yet, so it may provide safe harbor for at least a little while.

"Dae!" she called hoarsely. The dog was at her side in an instant. "Come," she commanded as she began crawling to the washroom. With her cast clunking on the floor, she made her way across the floor as fast as she could. In a few moments, she and Dae were in the washroom. Closing the door behind them, Meryl leaned against it.

{What do I do now?}

******************************************************************

Legolas ran down the hall. It was mainly filled with smoke, but the flames flared in the distance. On the way, he would pound on people's doors and tell them to evacuate. When he knocked on the twins' door, they refused to leave, but instead joined him. When they came upon Aragorn's door, Arwen answered and said that he had already left a while ago, and the she herself was just leaving. They left her and ran on. 

A shadow of fear began to grow in the corner of Legolas's mind. He had a feeling that he knew who was in the fire. His thoughts were answered when they stopped in front of the blazing fire. Aragorn was already there, throwing water onto Meryl's flaming door.

"Ai, Elbereth!" cried Elrohir. "Not her!"

Legolas's heart echoed the same thing.

******************************************************************

Meryl scanned the room, searching for anything useful. "I wish I had a fire extinguisher," she told Dae. "That would be useful right about now."

Her eyes fell upon the washbasin that Liselle had bought into the washroom before. Her already-worn clothes still floated in the soapy water. Without another thought, Meryl grabbed the basin and kicked open the door that led to her bedroom. She was greeted by flames that were as tall as she was.

She had no choice but to close the door. Tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks. "Dae, come," she said. She got onto her knees and set the basin in front of her. Pushing the basin, with small amounts of water sloshing over the sides, she made her way to the window. When she reached it, she stood up. Somehow, the fire had traveled around the washroom, for flames danced around the window.

"I know that this is gonna hurt," Meryl groaned, coughing. Balancing the washbasin in the crook of her right arm, she wound up and punched the window. It broke, sending splinters of wood everywhere. She gasped at the pain that ran through her hand.

Her knuckles were bleeding a little heavily, but she ignored them. She transferred the basin to her left arm, and pulled out a soaked tunic. She placed onto the windowsill, covering and killing the flames. Quickly she threw her purse out the window, to save the items that was inside.

Dae barked and Meryl glanced down at him. He was panting, and she mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot. Dae was smaller than she was, so he would have smaller. Hence, they would fill with smoke faster. 

Coughs from inhaling the smoke racked Meryl's body, but she knelt down and set the washbasin on the floor. She straightened and peered out of the widow. There was a four-foot drop; Dae would survive the fall.

She bent over and pulled out her soggy breeches. She then tied them onto Dae, to prevent his fur from burning. Using the last reserves of her strength, she picked the year-old dog up. Her knees buckled underneath his weight, and he squirmed violently, protesting to be put down.

The smoke stung Meryl's eyes, and they watered terribly. She leaned over the windowsill and dropped Dae. Howling the whole way down, the Lab landed safely on the ground. Instantly he sprang up and dashed out of sight, Coughing, Meryl cried for help.

There was a cracking noise above her head, and Meryl quickly pushed herself away from the window. She fell heavily on her back, just when the window collapsed in flame.

Her only escape was cut off. She began crying. She'd never make it out. She was going to die in this burning inferno; she was going to die without telling the others the truth. She was going to die as a liar. Her mind tried to convince her heart that it was better this way, but was shot down. As she wept, the smoke finally overcame her and she passed out.

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

Whew! That was fun to write. Be sure to review and make me feel loved! And a note to Platy: If you don't update in a hurry, I'll kidnap Jack... or I'll settle with depriving him of all of his rum! ^^ Also, a note to Raven: SPLEEN! 

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo 


	20. Braving The Inferno

A/N: -takes a breath and begins to sing to the tune of "London Bridge"-

Rivendell's burning to the ground

To the ground

To the ground

Rivendell's burning to the ground

Who will save Meryl?

Hidey ho junior rangers! Sorry 'bout that. Been watching reruns of Full House again. What do you think of my song? ...Well, actually, my friend Raven made part of it up, so it's not exactly MY song entirely. ^^;; Ennywho, how many people hate me for leaving that cliffhanger? -waits for hands to raise- Well, I sure hope that isn't the case. Thank you guys for all of the reviews, I'M ALMOST TO 200!

Disclaimer: -clasps hands behind back and recites- 

Bibbity Bobbity Boo

Don't own LOTR and neither do you

So get off my back, so I can relax

And me you really don't wanna sue

Hee! Just got that off the top of my brain... I know that it really doesn't make any sense... ^^;; Sorry if it scared any of you guys. I seem to be in a musical mood today. Also, I forgot to say this before, but I do not own the comic that was mentioned in chapter 17. I don't know who drew it, but it belongs to them, and it's bloody hilarious!

Remember to review, and on with the fic!

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Chapter Nineteen: Braving the Inferno

Aragorn and others frantically worked to put out the fire. By then, they were joined by Gimli and many other Elves. The dwarf directed them, thinking that since he worked fire most of his life, he was an expert. They had formed a chain and passed buckets of water to the Dwarf, who would throw the water onto the door. The flames would lessen only a small bit.

Legolas was in the bucket line, passing large basins of water to the Dwarf. His ear twitched and his head whipped around, to see Dae barrel down the hall, barking frantically. He was surprised to see a pair of breeches tied to the dog.

"Dae!" Aragorn cried as ran to the dog. The smell of smoke clung to him like a cloud, even though the breeches were sopping wet. He knelt next to Dae. "Is she still in there?"

The dog whined and lunged forward. Aragorn managed to catch his collar as he ran past. Dae was pulled back from the door, but he persisted. Whining and barking frantically, he strained to get free.

"Meryl is in trouble," Legolas said. "That is what he is trying to tell us."

"If that is the case, one of us has to go and retrieve her," said Gimli. "I will go, for I am used to heat such as this."

"Nay, I will," Legolas said. "I apologize Gimli, but you do not have the size to carry her."

"Lad, you are the Prince of Mirkwood. If you die in there, there is nobody else to take your throne!" thundered the Dwarf. "I will go!"

Elrohir was listening to this as he was in the bucket line. As he passed buckets, he slowly grew angrier and angrier. With each passing second, Meryl drew closer to her death. As another bucket of water was passed into his hands, he an Elf to get an ax. The Elf nodded and disappeared. He returned a short while later with a large hatchet. Elrohir nodded his thanks. As another bucket water passed into his hands, without another thought he dumped it onto his head. He grabbed the hatchet out of the Elf's hands and dashed towards the door. Raising the hatchet with both hands, began hacking at the door.

"Elrohir, what are you doing?"

"Saving... Meryl... What does... It look like... I am doing?" he replied between swings of the hatchet. 

At the first strike, the door splintered a little. After the second and third strikes, a chunk from the door was missing. After a countless number of strikes, the door finally collapsed. Flames leaped up to greet Elrohir as he ran inside. He covered his mouth and nose with his tunic.

"Meryl!" he called hoarsely through the cloth. "Meryl, where are you?"

He scanned the room quickly. The furniture was all in flames, but no sign of her. The heat made his mind reel. If it were bad enough for him, even though he was in the room for only a short while, Meryl would be in real trouble. She had been in there far longer than he had.

"Meryl! If you can hear me, say something!"

There was no answer. His eyes fell upon a door that led to a washroom. It was closed and flames licked all around it. Meryl must be in there. Elrohir wove his way quickly among the flames. He reached the door and began hacking at it with his hatchet. He hoped that he wouldn't see anything terrible on the other side.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and into his eyes. He blinked them away as he chopped at the door. After a few more strikes, the door collapsed. Both the hatchet and the fire had done their toll.

Inside he could see a body lying motionless on the floor. "Meryl!" he cried as he ran to the girl. Blood was flowing from the knuckles of her left hand and her eyes were closed. She was wet with sweat.

Fearing the worst, Elrohir shook her. He was relieved when a soft moan left her mouth. He scanned the washroom, looking for anything useful. His eyes fell upon a bucket of water. Clothes were half-submerged. In spite of the circumstance, he gave a small smile. So that was where Dae had gotten those breeches.

He pulled out a long-sleeved blouse and tied it around Meryl's mouth and nose, and dumped the remaining water on her body. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders, so her head was hanging on his right side and her feet on the left. He fought his way through the flames towards the door. A cracking noise above his head made him look up. The fire had reached the beams and they had eaten them to the verge of collapsing. 

This only spurred him to move faster. Although it had only been a few minutes, it seemed like he had been in there for an eternity. He made it to the door and ran out, with flames chasing him out. Ignoring all of the concerned cries, he placed the unconscious girl on the ground a great distance away from the burning room, and beckoned Aragorn over to examine her.

"She is alive," he said as the man knelt next to him, "but I do not know how injured she may be."

Aragorn quickly checked her. He took off his shirt and ripped it into strips of cloth. He bandaged her bleeding hand, saying quietly, "We must get her to Lord Elrond. He must have known that she would be injured." The second sentence was said to himself quietly, but Elven hearing abilities had enabled Elrohir to hear.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I had woken up, I went to his chambers. He was already awake and he was preparing his herbs. He must have known that something like this has happened." Aragorn collected Meryl into his arms and stood up. "Stay here and help put out the fire. I will be back when I can."

His foster brother nodded. "Please hurry." He stood up and rejoined the bucket line. He stood next to Legolas, whose eyes were filled with worry.

"How is she?" the Prince of Mirkwood asked.

"She is not dead, so that will please you," Elrohir tried to make a joke, but it was lost. He grew serious. "She is unconscious most likely due to smoke, and her hand has many large cuts on the knuckles. Otherwise she is fine."

Legolas gave a sigh of relief and heard Elladan, who was standing next to him, do the same. He turned to the Elf. "Where you eavesdropping, Elladan?" he asked with mock seriousness. "You know it is impolite to do so."

"You know me," Elladan grinned, "I can never keep my nose out of another's business." Legolas passed a bucket of water into his hands as he said, "Come, let us put out this fire so that we may go back to bed."

******************************************************************

Heat... Burning hotter than a candle's flame. No. A hearth's fire... An endless roar filling her ears... Slowly getting louder and louder... Then, a faint voice... Dull thumps on something until it splinters... The voice is louder and the whole world seems to shake... Something wet hinders her breathing, then a curtain of icy chill runs over body... The world drops and the heat grows even more intense before dropping away... There are more voices... And then the world turns black, and she sees no more...

Meryl's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed. "Fire!" she cried. "Someone help!"

She felt a pair of hands gently press themselves against her shoulders, and pushed her on the bed. "It is all right. The fire has been extinguished, Meryl. You are out."

"Where am I?"

"In the House of Healing. Everything is all right, Meryl."

Her gaze fell upon Elrohir, who looked more or less worse for the wear. Bandages covered many parts of his body, and his skin had a reddish tint to it. She then looked at herself. Her right arm had a large damp bandage tied into place and many strips of cloth covered her knuckles. She looked at Elrohir again.

She then put two and two together. "You?" she was at a loss for words. "You got me out?"

He smiled and nodded. "For the most part, yes."

"But... How? I was trapped."

"An ax is a wonderful thing to use in times of emergency, my lady. Especially on burning doors."

"Don't call me lady."

"Ah, yes. That is right. You do not wish to be called that. Is it all right then if I call you something else?"

"It depends on what you want to call me." Meryl's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you thinking of?"

"It is nothing, my little toddler," he said grinning, using Legolas's nickname for her.

"Call me that again and I will attack you," Meryl threatened. "You know what happened to Legolas."

"Ah yes, but if I do recall, you tripped and you were not able to get back up."

Meryl glared at him. "Ah, yes, but beware. I can move freely and without pain now. Call me a name and I can chase you clear down Rivendell." 

"You are just jesting," Elrohir said. "It was a nice try, my little toddler," he added with a grin, proving that he didn't believe her.

True to her threat, Meryl quickly got out of bed and growled, "You had best start running if you fear for your safety." Elrohir, seeing that she could indeed move without pain, leaped to his feet and dashed out of the room, with Meryl close behind.

If an Elf crossed through the main halls at that time, they would see a bandaged son of Elrond running down the halls, chased angrily by a mortal girl, who was equally bandaged, some ways behind. The mortal girl, identified as the Lady Meryl, would be yelling at the twin at how she was going to kill him for calling her that, whatever she meant. And if that Elf was still watching, they would have seen the Lady Meryl run into her handmaiden, who promptly grabbed the girl by the elbow and dragged her down the hallway, without even taking a breath when she began scolding. 

The twin paused to catch his breath and called out, "I am grateful that I am not in your place!"

"Shut the bloody hell up!"

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{

A great ending for this chapter, no? Meryl always loves to have the last word. Again, I felt strangely inspired today although it wasn't gym class today, it was my cat. She does not want to leave me alone. Right now, I am typing this with her in my lap, and pawing at the keys, since I'm "petting" them instead of her. Here is what she has to say:

Tgu vv chsdfkh

Apparently, that's kitty language that says, "Remember to review!"

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	21. Dreams Of A Forgotten Promise

A/N: Well, Lij, Spork, and I are back! ^^ We're proud to present to you Chapter Twenty of "More Than Meets The Eye", which took a helluva long time to write. 

I have a warning for this chapter: For those weak of heart, there is some graphic violence in this chapter. You have been warned. Of course, if you are like my friend Raven, and are a sadist, you'll (hopefully) enjoy this chapter. Now, I'll shut up and let you read this.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Chapter Twenty: Dreams of a Forgotten Promise

Liselle had dragged Meryl back into the House of Healing and that was where the handmaiden had left her, threatening to do something extremely horrible of she even _thought_ of leaving the room.

Meryl sat in bed until the noonday meal, grumbling to herself. Her nose was extremely stuffed, and she didn't feel like telling anyone, because then they would have "freaked out and called in Doctor Elrond" as she put it. She ate her meal in silence.

That afternoon, Bilbo came over to visit Meryl, to lighten up her spirits. He entertained her with stories of his childhood and his memories of Frodo when the young hobbit had recently moved in with him. Dae had gone underneath her bed, and slept there. But, the afternoon grew late and he eventually had to leave, for his body wasn't as young as it used to be, or so he said.

Liselle came in, bearing Meryl's dinner tray. "Here you are, Meryl," she said as she handed the tray to the girl. 

"Thanks. Smells great," she lied through her stuffy nose, as she scented the bowl of an unnamed brown soup. Flakes of unidentified herbs floated among the brown broth. Even through her stuffy nose it smelled horrible. 

"I have informed the seamstresses to make you new clothes, since all of your dresses have sadly been destroyed in the fire."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Meryl made her hands in the shape of a T. "Time out! Dresses? They're making _dresses_? Liselle, you know that I don't like, wait _loathe_, those."

"Do not worry, Meryl. They are also sewing your tunics and breeches."

"That's a relief," she sighed. "You scared me for a second."

"Are you feeling all right?" Liselle asked. "You do not sound like yourself."

Meryl couldn't take it anymore. "My nose is so stuffed up right now, you couldn't even get an ice pick past all of that crap up there."

"Would you like for me to go and fetch a handkerchief?"

"Oh please do!" 

"Please wait a moment..." Liselle left the room, and returned shortly with a white handkerchief in hand. She handed it to Meryl, who felt it and laughed out loud.

"Liselle! I don't need one made of _silk!_ I'll ruin it."

The Elf's cheeks flushed. "Pardon my mistake, Meryl. I was not thinking."

"Hey, stop that. Everyone has that time when they don't think." Meryl paused. "Come to think of it, I do that a lot of the time. Not think."

Liselle smiled. "Excuse me, Meryl. I will return with a different handkerchief."

Meryl waved her off. "Take your time."

The Elf left and came back again, with another white handkerchief. She gave it to Meryl who checked it before bringing it up to her nose and blew into it. Hard. When her nostrils were cleared, she had the misfortune to glance down into her handkerchief.

"THAT IS SO BLOODY GROSS!" she yelled. "MY SNOT IS BLACK!"

Liselle winced at the volume of the girl's voice. "What do you mean?"

Meryl goggled at her handmaiden, but then relaxed when she realized that she probably didn't know what "snot" meant. "Snot, well it's icky stuff that is produced from your nose." Then she remembered that Elves didn't get sick, so of course she wouldn't know what anything related to the word "snot" meant. "I mean, don't take a look at this until you've got it cleaned. It's this color probably from all of that smoke going up my nose during the fire, so it's pretty gross."

"Gross?"

Meryl sighed. Sometimes being from a more technologically advanced world could be difficult. "Disgusting, revolting, sickening, that sort of thing." She then began to study the handkerchief and the contents inside, turning it this way and that. "You know, this is sort of like those ink-blot tests that you have to take." She rotated it ninety degrees. "Holy crap! It looks like Charlie Sheen!"

"Who?"

"Charlie Sheen." The teenage girl paused before saying, "He's an actor-a person."

Liselle looked excited. A happy smile crossed her face. "Meryl! Your memory is recovering."

"It- it is!" Meryl forced a smile and tried to look awestruck. "Sweet!" She reprimanded herself for once again letting something slip out of her mouth. She glanced down at her food and grimaced inwardly. The smell of her soup had now filled the room with its pungent scent.

Her handmaiden noticed her. "Meryl, you had best begin eating that before it gets cold."

Meryl nodded with a disgusted look in her eyes. Liselle didn't notice because she had turned away. She picked up the spoon and ate a little. The taste wasn't as bad as the smell, but she had tasted better things in the past. 

Liselle watched as she ate with a small secret smile on her face. She could tell that Meryl didn't like the taste, but was both surprised and amazed that she ate the whole bowl without making one face or commenting on the horrible taste. Usually Meryl said everything that came to her mind.

The spoon clattered against the empty bowl as Meryl set the tray aside. Her arms felt heavy and sluggish, and she felt very tired. Her eyelids dropped half-shut before she snapped them open again.

"How was it?" Liselle asked.

"To tell you the truth," murmured Meryl, "horrible."

"I should think so."

"What are you talking about?" she mumbled. Her eyelids dropped closed again. She felt so sleepy. She thought it was strange that all of a sudden she had felt so exhausted. Reality slapped her in the face and she tried to open them again. "That wasn't soup. That was a sleeping draught, wasn't it?"

"I am afraid so. Lord Aragorn instructed me to do it."

"I'm... fine... Don't need a bloody... potion."

"No you are not 'fine.' It is for the best, Meryl. Please understand."

"I'm gonna kill you guys once I... wake..." Meryl's eyes finally shut, and she fell against her pillows with a soft thump. 

Liselle covered the sleeping girl with her blankets and left the room. As she went down the hallway, she passed by Lord Elrond, who asked, "Has she taken it?"

The Elfess nodded. "She has. She fought against it very hard, and dislikes us for having given it to her without her knowing. It took a few moments longer than expected for her to sleep, I am surprised to say. Everyday I am amazed by her."

The Lord of Rivendell smiled. "As am I." He thought for a moment. "That draught was strong enough to put even Estel and Legolas to sleep immediately, and yet she managed to fight against it before dropping off."

"That is very odd, my lord," Liselle said. "If you do not mind my saying."

"Indeed, it is." Elrond paused for some thought. "Maybe full blooded humans have more resistance to this draught than Elves, or even Half Elves."

Liselle smiled. "Or she is just stubborn, my lord."

******************************************************************

Meryl woke up with a throbbing headache. She swore under her breath and sat up. Liselle and the others would pay dearly for drugging her. Her room in the House of Healing was empty, which was odd, for Dae was always with her. She stood up and saw that she was dressed.

"I don't remember dressing myself." 

She went across the room and opened the door, pulling it in. As the door swung inwards, she screamed. Liselle's body was pinned against the door, in a protective pose, with a crudely made spear thrust through her chest. She screamed again and ran out into the hall. Bodies of Orcs and Elves were strewn about. Unseeing eyes gazed at Meryl as she began running down the hall, shrieking and tears running down her face.

She tripped over a body and fell to the ground. She turned around and saw that it was one of the twins. His eyes had lost their spark of life and laughter, and a trickle of blood ran down his cheek from the corner of his mouth. He had a large gash in his throat, and blood was pooling around his body.

She whipped her head around and began recognizing others around her. Legolas lay to her right; a large sword plunged through his mid-section. Aragorn and Arwen were lying next to each other, with arrows riddling them. Gimli's head was cleaved off by his own axe, it now rested on the tip of a spear that was thrust through his chest. Elrond was ahead of her, with a dagger through his neck. The other twin lay next to his father, an arrow through his own neck. They all were dead. Even the elflings, who had horrified looks that would stay frozen on their faces for the rest of eternity. Their unseeing eyes pierced her heart and mind, and she wept violently. Trembling horribly, she stood up and fell back to the ground. 

"This wouldn't have happened," a voice split through the hall.

Meryl looked up to see Brian. No, it wasn't Brian. It was that other one. The one with the dark hair and black eyes. Trembling like mad, she stood up. "What do you mean?"

"You have made a promise to yourself Meryl. To never let them get close to you." He stared at her with a calculating gaze. "Have you forgotten that promise?"

"N- No. I haven't."

The Brian lookalike raised his eyebrows. "You haven't? Well, by what I've seen, I would say that you have. You've let down your walls. You've broken your promise."

Meryl stared at him in shock as he continued, "You would not feel grief had you not let them into your heart. This was the test, to see if you had or not. And, judging by your reaction-" he smirked, "-you've failed."

Meryl heard a weak bark. She turned to see Dae, with arrows sticking out of his body, limping towards her. Her breath caught in her throat, and a huge lump found its way there. She fell to her knees.

"Dae," she whispered in horror. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Her dog limped to her side and stood there. She stared into his eyes as he licked her cheek a few times, whined, and fell to the ground. He did not move to get up.

"No!" she screamed as she shook him. "Dae! Don't leave me!"

Dae remained motionless. He was dead. Meryl threw herself onto the dog's body, crying hysterically.

"The consequences of your decision to break your promise is to be eternally alone, drowning in your grief and despair until your life has ended."

******************************************************************

It was after the evening meal. Aragorn and Arwen had left Rivendell for Gondor after eating. They both stopped in Meryl's room, to say their farewells to the sleeping girl. Elladan, Elrohir, and a whole mess of guards escorted them as far as the borders of the Elven land before the twins turned back. 

After eating his own meal, Legolas decided to check on the sleeping Meryl. He had heard of Aragorn's decision to drug the girl, and wanted to calm her before she stormed out of the room she was staying in and lobbed Aragorn's head off with his own sword. Of course, the King of Gondor had left, so that would mean that she would have attacked the nearest conspirator who would cross her path.

He made his way to the Houses of Healing, where he began the search for her room. He had not seen her since her rescue from the fire, so he had no idea where her room would be. He wandered the halls, before finally admitting to himself that he needed to ask for directions. He stopped the nearest Healer and asked him. The Healer gladly told him the directions, and he soon found himself in front of Meryl's door.

He knocked on the door, and when he heard no reply, decided that she was still sleeping. He opened the door and went inside. Meryl was in bed, asleep. He dragged a chair over to her bedside, and sat down. He was surprised to see that many tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

{Her dreams must be afflicting her,} he thought. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and began to gently dry the tears from her face. He then peered at her face in interest, and wondered how humans could ever sleep with their eyes closed. He had tried it before when he was very young, but found it difficult. 

He started a bit when her eyes snapped open and she sat up, ready to scream. He clapped a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Meryl, it is only me."

The frenzy in her green eyes lessened, but did not disappear. Tears filled them and spilled over, making small streams down her cheeks. Legolas slowly uncovered her mouth, after making sure that she would not scream.

"Are you all right?"

She shook her head, fearing that speaking would only make her break down into even more tears.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"H-How did you know?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"You were crying in your sleep," he informed her gently. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Meryl shook her head and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, but Legolas could see that she still needed comforting. Whatever she had dreamed, it had shaken her badly- her eyes showed it. He tried to pull her into a hug, but was surprised when she resisted by pushing him away.

"I don't need you to console me. I'm fine." 

Legolas didn't believe her, but respected her wishes and let the matter drop. He watched as Meryl leaned back against the pillows and let her hand drop to the floor. Underneath her bed was Dae, who began licking it. They could hear the thumps from his tail under the bed that said that he was content.

"Good boy," she murmured. 

Legolas smiled and asked, "Does he do that often? Lick your hand?"

"Oh yeah. He does it whenever I put my hand down and he's under the bed." Her attention turned from her dog to Legolas and she changed the subject. "Why did you come here?"

"I thought that you might have wished for company. You were asleep when I came in, so I decided to wait until you awoke."

Meryl's eyes flashed angrily. "That's right! I'm going to get Aragorn for slipping me that concoction. Now I'll never get to sleep tonight."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "So your reason for plotting revenge is because you will not get a good night's sleep tonight?"

"Well, yeah," Meryl replied. "Haven't you ever taken a nap during the day, and then when it was time for bed, you weren't able to sleep?"

The Elf shook his head. "Elves do not need as much sleep as humans do, Meryl."

"Oh yeah." Meryl shrugged. "I'll tell you one thing, he deserves whatever I think of doing to him."

Legolas grinned. "Then you will be unhappy to hear that he and Arwen have left Imladris, for they needed to return to Gondor."

"Crap, this will be difficult..."

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Lovely chapter, no? Okay, I do not own Charlie Sheen, who was mentioned in this chapter. If you guys don't know who that is, he's the guy who plays Aremis is "The Three Musketeers." 

I now have a story to tell. Okay, when Meryl freaks out about her snot being black, no this wasn't from the top of my head. It actually happened to me. I went on a canoeing/camping trip last year, and I loved to sit by the fire. Of course, sooner or later the wind changes and blows smoke into your face. Well, after camp, that was when I discovered that I had black bogeys. XP Pretty gross, in my opinion.

Remember to review! I'M SO CLOSE TO 200!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	22. The Prank Wars: A Demure Beginning

A/N: Well, it's time again for another update. I know that it's been a while, but I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't update until I reached 200 reviews. Y'all better thank my friends Raven and Cricket for their hard work of getting me to update! ;; Please don't hurt me because I didn't tell you guys.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides my warped and corrupt mind, which I don't think that anybody would want; my LOTR movies and books; and my countless knickknacks. I also don't own any of the stories that Meryl tells.

Lij and Spork would say something now, but since they're stuffed animals, they can't talk. If they could talk, they would probably tell you to enjoy this beginning to a mini-series that I've written in this fic. -glances up at them- Yup. That's what they would say.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter Twenty One: The Prank Wars A Demure Beginning

Meryl woke to the sun shining on her face. It seemed like the normal thing to wake up to in the morning, but it was something she didn't welcome. She rolled over in bed and covered her head with a pillow. Four days had passed since that day she had the nightmare. Since then, she had been confined into her bedroom, and had repeatedly been drugged in several different ways to prevent her from escaping her room. Examples included a bouquet of flowers with a hidden bloom with a scent that puts one to sleep, and since Meryl had refused to consume anything liquid- powdering the food she _would_ eat with a sedative that dissolved when it came into contact with hot food.

She had many visitors while she was confined in her room. Many times the elflings came to her to beg her for a tale. She gave in and told them whatever came to her mind, but refused to speak to them otherwise. She merely stared beyond them, as if she didn't see them. The tales she had told them so far were quite a variation. Robin Hood, Zorro, Romeo and Juliet, the Three Musketeers, The Princess Bride, and The Chronicles of Narnia were only a few of the tales she had told. Meryl had a tough time convincing the elflings that the rings used in the first book of The Chronicles of Narnia were not evil, however.

Others filtered in and out of her room. Gimli came by to wish her a gruff "get-well-soon" before disappearing in the wild. Apparently, he had to return to the Glittering Caves to solve a small crisis that had occurred while he was away. Legolas and the twins visited her often, but she did not respond to them. They dismissed it as her being angry with them for sedating her, and did not press the matter.

Elladan had found Meryl's missing purse hanging in a tree outside her window and had brought it to her. That was one of the only times they had gotten a reaction out of her. Tears filled her eyes as she received it, and she wordlessly thanked the Elf with a grateful smile. When he had left, she hid everything away, and slid the knife that she had taken under her mattress.

Birds sang in the tree outside of Meryl's window as sunlight filtered in through the decorative wood. "Shut up!" she growled at them, while throwing her pillow at the window. It collided against it with a thump, and slid to the floor, scaring the birds away.

Meryl groaned, realizing what she had done and turned so she lay on her back. With no pillow to shield her eyes from the light, she couldn't fall back asleep. Also, she was too lazy to crawl out of bed to get it. Not knowing what to do, she draped a hand over the side of her bed, where Dae was sleeping. A warm tongue began licking her hand, and she felt comforted.

"Good boy, Dae," she murmured. "Good boy."

A thumping nose directed her gaze to the hearth. Dae lay there, his tail pounding against the floor. He smiled a smile that only a dog could do, for he was being called a good boy without even doing anything.

{If Dae is there, who's under my bed?} Meryl thought. Her eyes narrowed to green slits. "Good boy, Dae," she said slowly, almost crooning like, while slipping a hand underneath her mattress. She felt the cool metal of the knife underneath her fingertips, and slowly drew it out.

As quickly as she could, Meryl threw herself out of her bed, crashing to the floor, and thrust her knife against the neck of the intruder, so that the blade touched the skin. Surprise melted into anger when she saw whom it was hiding underneath her bed.

Legolas glanced down at the knife that was held against his throat. "I take it that you are feeling better?" he asked dryly.

"Legolas," she growled, "what in bloody hell are you doing underneath my bed?"

"I thought that you may have needed some cheering up, so I-"

"Bull. You decided to pull a stupid prank on me, is that it?" Meryl interrupted. "By pretending to be my dog?" Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Just what were you going to do?"

The Prince of Mirkwood smiled innocently. "I refuse to tell?" he supplied.

Meryl sighed and accepted that answer, for she knew that he wouldn't give up any more information. She pulled the knife away from Legolas's neck and crawled out from under her bed. He did the same. Meryl crawled back into bed and slid the knife back under the mattress.

"Expecting an attack?" Legolas asked dryly. Meryl remembered that she had asked him the same thing once before.

"You never can tell these days," she replied icily. "Especially with that Orc running around Middle Earth."

"You mean Laeras?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Silence lapsed in between the two of them for a few moments before Meryl said, "You know that I'm going to get my revenge on you."

"For what, may I ask?"

"Pulling that trick on me."

"But it failed, so why exact your revenge on me?"

Meryl shrugged. "I'm just thinking along the lines about if it had succeeded."

"You are bluffing. You do not have the courage to do that."

Meryl's eyes narrowed. "Really? You think that I'm joking?"

"For the most part, yes."

An evil smile crossed the girl's face. "Oh, you'll see. This will be great."

"How so? You are still confined to your room. You are not able to leave."

Meryl grinned and raised a finger. "That's where you are wrong, my dear Elf. Today's my last day. The burn on my arm is almost completely healed, so I'm free. I'm moving to one of the permanent rooms tomorrow, since the one I was staying in before was a guest room."

"What of your things?"

"All that was saved from the fire were my purse, the nightgown that I was wearing, Dae, and myself. That won't take much to move to my new room. You know what the best part is? I have a balcony now! Liselle told me that my new clothes have all been sewn for the time being, and that they have been put in my new wardrobe which is now in my new room." Meryl paused to take a breath. "Anything else?"

Legolas's eyes showed some uncertainty. "How do you plan on carrying out your revenge on me?" he asked nonchalantly.

Meryl grinned. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

The day progressed and Legolas kept himself alert. Although not showing it, he always checked the room for any sign of a trap. Gradually as the day wore on, he dropped his guard little by little. He then laughed at himself around mid-afternoon, thinking that it was foolish that he actually believed Meryl's threat.

Time soon came for the evening meal, and Meryl was finally allowed to leave her room and sit at the table with everybody. She entered wearing a light green long-sleeved blouse under a forest-green tunic with golden buttons, and breeches the same color of green as her tunic. Her light brown hair had been pulled back into a simple braid. The final accent to her outfit was the golden chain that had been placed around her neck. A golden sunburst hung from the chain and rested on the space just below her neck. Liselle had set out a dress on her bed, but she pretended that she didn't see it while she dressed.

Meryl was aware of the whispers that erupted among the nobles that she didn't know as she set foot in the dining hall. She merely straightened her posture and ignored all that was being said around her. She sat at the table and found herself seated in between Elladan and Elrohir, with Legolas across the table and two seats down. She caught Elrohir's eye and he gave her an encouraging smile before leaning over.

"Do not mind their gossip," he advised. "They usually have nothing better to do."

Meryl smiled at him in gratitude. "Thanks," she whispered.

"So," he said with a grin, "what is this rumor I hear of about a prank that you have threatened our dear Prince of Mirkwood with?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Rumors seem to spread fast, my lord Elrohir, although I wouldn't believe everything that you hear."

"So you are not going to play the prank?" Elrohir seemed disappointed.

Meryl sent him an evil grin. "I never said that I wasn't going to get him back." She whispered and winked.

The Elf changed the subject. "So, do you mind explaining why you are not wearing a dress, like you are supposed to? I thought that your handmaiden had set one out for you." He nodded at Meryl's outfit.

Meryl made a face. "Yeah, she did. I didn't want to wear a dress, so I made up a silly excuse and sent her away. I changed into these clothes and escaped my room before she came back." Elrohir laughed. "Well done. You do not think that she might interrupt the meal to retrieve you?"

Meryl grinned. "I hope not. I took extra precautions and told her that Dae needed a bath after her errand. She didn't seemed pleased, but she agreed." She began to laugh. "The best part is, she doesn't know how much Dae loathes baths."

Elladan glanced at her from her other side. "Would you like to tell me what is so funny?" he asked quietly and with a smile. "If it is about me, I would like to know immediately. If it is about a certain Elven Prince and the prank you were going to pull on him, I would like to know that even sooner."

Meryl laughed. "We were only talking about how I stuck Liselle with giving Dae a bath."

Before Elladan could question Meryl further, Elrond entered the room and sat at the head of the table. He clapped his hands together for everyone's attention before announcing, "Let us eat."

Meryl's attention shifted to the Elves carrying in the trays of food. She heard her stomach give a small complaint, and prayed that the twins didn't hear her. Her prayers weren't answered as Elladan grinned at her.

"It sounds as if someone is hungry," he commented.

"Oh shut up."

A tray of steaming rolls was set in front of Meryl. Quickly she snatched a few and set them on her plate before Elladan could pull it out of her reach. She then helped herself to an apple, taking the one that looked the tastiest, taking a large bite out of it before she set it on her plate. She had seen Elrohir's hopeful eyes when she had grabbed it, hoping that he could snatch it from her plate when she wasn't looking. She gave him a pointed look before serving herself a portion of meat. She then speared a still-steaming baked potato as the tray passed by her. She cut it into smaller pieces and began to eat.

The meal progressed on with Meryl eating, and keeping an eye out for an Elvish twin hand making its way toward her plate to grab whatever she gotten to first. She even resorted to placing her arm around her plate in a protective manner. She chatted with the twins about things, and kept on teasing Legolas about the prank she was going to pull on him.

Finally, he said, "I do not believe you, Meryl. You do not have the courage to, and now you are only attempting to frighten me and make a fool out of me." In an attempt to change the subject, he said, "Pass the salt, please."

Meryl's eye caught the salt shaker sitting in front of her. It was simple enough, being made of glass with a silver top. She picked it up and handed it to Elladan who passed it to Legolas. He nodded his thanks and began to sprinkle his meat with some salt, but was surprised at the outcome.

His eyes widened as a stream of pepper poured out of the shaker. He glanced at the contents of the shaker, but it was salt. He glanced at Elladan and Elrohir, but their faces were in complete astonishment. He gazed in wide-eyed wonder at the steady stream of pepper until a sound reached his ears. It took a moment for his brain to register what it was. Meryl was laughing.

"This is just delicious!" she said through her laughter. "You should- You should see your faces!"

Legolas glared at her. "Tell me what you have done to ruin my meal."

"Give me the salt and I'll show you."

As he was passing the salt back in her direction, she kept laughing. "And to think that you didn't believe me when I said that I would get you back." She received the salt shaker and proceeded to unscrew the top. It came off and then showed the interested Elves what exactly she had done. Tied on the mouth of the glass part of the shaker was a piece of cloth, tied with a tight string. The cloth had been tied on loosely, to make a depression in the center. Resting in the dip, was a large pile of pepper.

From the head of the table, Elrond demanded to know what was going on. When he heard that it was due to a prank on Legolas, he instantly began to scold the twins. This only made Meryl laugh even more, as the twins tried valiantly to defend themselves. Finally, Legolas told Elrond that it wasn't Elladan's and Elrohir's fault, but rather Meryl's.

Tears from laughing too hard were running down Meryl's cheeks as she explained to Elrond why she had pulled the prank on Legolas. That was a mistake, however, as Elrond proclaimed that she and Legolas were both placed under punishment.

"You two are to report to the library every day after the evening meal for one week. There, you shall find Lord Erestor and he shall put you to work. I say one week because the pranks that you have pulled were light, if you continue however, I will not be as kind. Your punishment starts after this meal. Any questions?"

Meryl raised her hand, an automatic reaction from going to school. "I don't have a question, but a comment. You're not _my_ lord, so why should I listen to you? Why should Legolas, for that matter? He's the Prince of Mirkwood, not the Prince of Rivendell."

Legolas internally winced. After thousands of years of experience of getting into trouble with Elrond, he knew when to keep quiet and to take his punishment. He wished that Meryl didn't mention him in her question.

"If you have not noticed, Meryl, you are currently residing in Rivendell. Therefore, you are under my rule. Now, I am aware that I am not your leader and that you do not follow one as of now, but as long as you are here, you shall listen to me, understand?"

"I understand, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to you."

Elrond rubbed his chin with some thought. "Allow me to put it this way. You are living in Rivendell. Either you can listen to what I say and live here, or you can _not_ listen to me and find yourself on a horse being sent to Lothlórien. Do I make myself clear?"

Ouch. He had her there. In Meryl's opinion, Galadriel was kind of creepy, with her mind reading skills and all. She didn't want the Lady of Lothlórien to be probing her mind and discovering her past. Who knew what catastrophes could occur after that? Meryl would have to explain herself, and risk losing everything.

As much as Meryl hated doing it, she hung her head and said. "Yes Elrond. I understand."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N: Would it be considered crazy to start quoting LOTR and Pirates of the Caribbean during a tennis match? Well, I did that today... ;; It was during gym, and while I was holding onto my racket, I felt like I was wielding a sword. So whenever I swung at the ball, I would mutter a line under my breath. My doubles partner heard me and laughed at me. I wonder why...? ;)

Well, do you like my mini-series beginning? Well don't worry, it gets quite better. Thanks to Platy and Deana for helping me to come up with some very good pranks that will come up in later chapters. My stepbrother actually did the salt/pepper prank on someone once upon a time... It was funny when I heard about it.

Well, 'till next time!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	23. The Prank Wars: A Sticky Situation

A/N: Look who's back! Yes, it's me Lij and Spork! We finally found the segment we need for this chapter, thanks to Alce Peredhil who sent me the transcript to the book I was looking for! I needed the book so I could find some things for the chapter. I don't own those things by the way, just merely reworded them. Alce now gets a solid chocolate statue in the LOTR character of her choice. You had better hurry up and pick one, Alce!

Well, there's nothing new with me aside from the fact that I am feeling a lot like Meryl at the moment. I went inner-tubing yesterday on a three-person tube, and discovered that you get bounced around a whole lot more. I woke up this morning and found out that I couldn't get out of bed, because I'm so sore. It took all of my willpower to get out of bed, get down the stairs, and sit here in front of the computer. I have a feeling that I won't be leaving this spot for a while.

Now that I've bored you completely with my Author's Note, I'll let you get on with the chapter. Happy reading!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter Twenty Two: The Prank Wars A Sticky Situation

Meryl found herself in the library after the meal, along with Legolas. She was in a grumpy mood after being punished by Lord Elrond. The guy really needed to lighten up. She stood with her arms crossed, refusing to speak to Legolas. This was all his fault, and she felt that she had to tell him.

"This is all your fault, you know," she growled at him.

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't tried pulling that prank on me, I wouldn't have had to get revenge on you."

"Ah, but you did not _have_ to get revenge on me, you know. Especially in the same room as Lord Elrond. You could have just let the matter drop."

Meryl glared at him. "I'm stubborn, okay? And I usually deal out as much damage as someone has given me."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and shook her head. "If you hit me, I would try to hit you right back with equal strength, if not more," she explained. "You amaze me with your naivety sometimes."

"As much as I am enjoying listening to this little argument," interrupted a new voice, "it is time to put you two to work."

Meryl turned to see an Elf walk to the pair. He had dark hair, like most other Rivendell Elves, and deep brown eyes. They were like two piece of dark chocolate. Thinking of chocolate made Meryl hungry again. She shook her head and pushed that though out of her mind.

{You just ate,} she scolded herself mentally. {It's not the time for food.}

"Lord Erestor." Legolas bowed to the Elf, who bowed in return. Meryl watched on, waiting for him to introduce her. After a moment, she cleared her throat and nudged him in the side. The Elven prince took the cue and said, "Ah, yes. Meryl, this is Lord Erestor, the head of Rivendell's library. Erestor, this is Meryl. She's the one who got us both into trouble, and the reason why both of us are here tonight."

She glared at him. "It was as much your fault as it was mine! Need I remind you what you did?"

Legolas ignored her. "It is nice to see you again, Erestor. Have you been locked in the library all the time that I have been here?"

The Elf laughed. "Of course, Legolas. Lord Elrond had assigned me the task of finding a rare book that I had not seen in over a century. I finally found it in the back of a bookshelf. The strange thing is, I do not know the reason why Elrond has asked me about the book. He refused to tell me why he had taken an interest in it."

"What was it about?" Legolas asked.

"It was of tales and prophecies from the ancient Seers of Arda," The Elf replied. "This has not been the first time that my lord has asked for books such as this, but this one is very old and dates back to the First Age."

"Maybe he has taken an interest in fairy tales," Meryl suggested, shrugging. "Either that, or there's a grandchild on the way that Aragorn and Arwen didn't tell us about, and he's preparing for his role as grandpa."

Meryl dressed into her nightclothes and clambered into her new bed. She pulled the covers over her head, and left the candles in her room burning. She loved her new room. It was a lot like her old room, but it had a bigger washroom, a larger bed, and she even had a balcony. A large velvet like curtain separated her room from her new balcony.

Erestor had put both her and Legolas immediately to work. Since she had a broken arm and was limited on jobs to do, she had the job of rebinding books with a special type of glue, while Legolas had to reshelve them in their proper places. Legolas looked like he knew what was going on, which brought Meryl to the conclusion that Legolas had been in this situation before. Meryl was surprised at all of the rules that came with shelving books. After hearing Erestor remind Legolas what the "rules" were, she found herself quite confused. She asked Erestor what he meant.

"You slap the covers together gently, then wipe the head and sides with a cloth. Then you dust the shelf before you put the books back," he had replied, "When you shelve the books, you cannot shelve them too tightly, otherwise the pages cannot breathe."

He was about to go into more detail, but Meryl stopped him. Hearing about the rules made he even more confused, but she chose not to open her mouth and ask another question. That was one of those times where ignorance was bliss.

Meryl's door was opened and a fully cleaned Dae bounded in, followed by a haggard Liselle. The handmaiden's clothes were thoroughly soaked and her hair was clumped in wet strings. Liselle gave Meryl a scalding look.

"You knew that he did not like baths," she scolded.

Meryl hid a smile. "Of course," she replied innocently. "That's why I had _you_ give him a bath."

Her handmaiden put her hands on her hips. "And what is this about you appearing at the meal not wearing a dress?"

"Did you think that I would _want_ to wear one?" Meryl asked. "I hate dresses!"

But Liselle wasn't finished. "Lord Elrond also told me of the prank that you have played tonight, and of your punishment. We have talked it over and agreed that you shall be confined to your quarters during your free time as well, for two days."

"But, Liselle! That's not–"

"Make it three days now." Liselle gave her a glare. "Do not tempt me to make it four."

"You're not my mother," Meryl grumbled under her breath.

"I believe that we have spoken of this before. Yes, I am not your mother, but I am your superior, which means that I do have _some_ power over you, however little it may be."

Meryl hated Elvish hearing even more now. She rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Good night Liselle," she said shortly.

"Good night, Meryl. We shall speak of this in the morning." Liselle blew the candles out and the room darkened as each light was snuffed. She left the room and closed the door.

Meryl rolled over in bed. "I hate this, being stuck in my room. When am I going to have an adventure?" she mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep. "This is all your fault Legolas. I had just gotten my freedom too."

In the middle of the night, Meryl woke to a soft noise, like a muffled cry. She rolled over in bed and moaned. The noise subsided. Thinking twice, she sat up in bed and called out, "Is somebody there?"

There was silence. Nothing else made a sound. Meryl figured that the noise may have some from Dae or a mouse or something. She lay back and went back to sleep. The last thought in her mind before she slept was that if Legolas or the twins had anything to do with the noise, she would kill them.

When she woke in the morning, she quickly dressed. She tentatively opened the door, still remembering the noises that she had heard the night before. She leaped back as she spotted a bucket of water teeter on the edge of the door and then topple to the ground, sending water everywhere. Her suspicions were correct. It seemed that someone wanted to continue the string of pranks.

"It's a good thing that I was so careful," she said. "Otherwise I would be soaking wet. Oh well, off to eat!"

Followed by Dae, she left her room and went to the dining hall. She managed to get lost on the way down, but found her bearings and reached the dining hall. She entered and her eyes searched for a familiar face, or at least, a familiar _friendly_ face. Her eyes finally fell upon one of the twins, whose face registered a look of utter surprise.

{It was them then. My suspicions were correct,} she thought.

She spotted an empty seat next to the twin and went over to sit next to him. She smirked as she sat down next to him. "Expected to see me dripping wet? Nice try," were the first words that left her mouth. "With the bucket of water and all. It's a good thing that you guys were a little noisy last night, otherwise I would have been soaked."

The Elf smiled sheepishly. "I must admit that this was my brother's idea. It was not just us though, we had a little help."

"Legolas?"

Elrohir, as Meryl finally figured out who it was, nodded. "The noise you may have heard was when I accidentally stepped on my brother's foot."

Meryl grinned. "And here I thought that Elves always had balance and grace," she teased. "Why did Elladan want to play a prank on me? I didn't do anything to him, or at least not yet."

"Legolas does not know this but my brother wished to place the blame on him, thus angering you. You would exact your revenge on him while my brother and I remained unscathed."

"I see, help with the work, and then laugh on the sidelines." Meryl pondered on this, and surprised the Elf when she asked with all seriousness, "Do you know what this means?"

Elrohir winced. "Legolas is not the only one who shall be punished."

"Oh yeah." She glanced around the room. "Speaking of those two, where are Elladan and Legolas?"

"They have not arrived yet. You and I are early, if you have not noticed."

Meryl saw that there were many empty seats at the table. "So we are." She decided to change the subject. "You know what? I still can't tell the two of you apart sometimes."

Elrohir's eyebrows raised. "Oh? I feel hurt. After all, you have known us for so long."

"Nice try with the guilt trip," Meryl said. "You know what? I need to figure out a way to tell the two of you apart. You look too much alike."

Elrohir grinned. "Until then, I shall inform my brother of your problem and we will help you with it."

Meryl's eyes widened. "Oh God, you're not going to start wearing the same clothing, are you?"

"Actually I was thinking of something different, but that is not a bad idea."

Meryl closed her eyes and buried her head into her hands. "Oh no. What have I done?" she moaned. Dae stuck his head in her lap and drooled on her knee as a sign of trying to comfort her.

Breakfast passed with Elrohir telling the others that Meryl had figured out their plan and she was exacting revenge on them sometime in the future. Legolas was quite irritated that he was going to be the object of the blame. When asked how she was going to do it, she smiled and said nothing. The Elf had also informed his brother about Meryl's problem with telling them apart. Elladan laughed and agreed with the plan to confuse Meryl until she could tell the two apart.

Saying goodbye to the others, Meryl left the room followed by the faithful Dae only to find the Nessa and Mahtan waiting outside. Her face lit up into a huge smile. "Hey guys! Why weren't you at breakfast?"

They looked at each other before looking at her. Nessa stepped forward. "Meryl, do you realize whom you are eating with?" she asked gently.

The teenage girl shrugged. "It's just the guys. And Elrond, and Erestor, oh, and some others."

"The Elves you have just named are some of the most important Elves in all of Imladris. It is an honor to dine with them, Meryl. We are not old enough, nor important enough to eat with them, so we must wait for our turn," Mahtan said.

Meryl frowned. "That stinks. Tell you what, I'll bring some food with me tomorrow, okay? That way, you guys can eat before your meal starts, so you don't have to wait as long. Tell Gilraen and Golradir also."

Smiles spread across both faces. They thanked her profusely before she held up a hand. "Hold it." She searched them with calculating eyes. "You guys weren't standing there by chance," she said slowly. "Who sent you?"

They look apologetically at her. "It was Liselle," Nessa said. "She has sent us to escort you back to your room. Why, I do not know, but we are to not let you from our sight until you are back in your room."

Meryl groaned. "I hoped that she would have forgotten about that. But then again, it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours."

"Forgotten about what, may I ask?"

She shook her head. "Never mind." She started down the hallway. "Well come on you two, seeing as I'm going to be locked in my room for the rest of the day, I'd better get there."

The twin elflings fell into step beside her. "What do you mean that you are to be locked in your room for the remainder of the day?" asked Mahtan.

"Like I said before, never mind," Meryl said shortly.

The twins' eyes widened slightly at this sudden change of personality, but Meryl didn't see. They glanced at each other in confusion. They continued down the corridor in silence. Meryl turned a corner and stopped. "Crap!" she muttered, glanced around the corridor.

"What is wrong?" Nessa asked, seeing the look on the girl's face.

"I seem to have forgotten where my new room is," Meryl replied, with a grimace.

Nessa and Mahtan laughed and they took her by the arms. "It is this way." They led her through the hallways until they stopped in front of Meryl's door.

"We shall leave you now," Mahtan said.

"We trust that you will go into your room, and not the other way. Otherwise–"

"–Liselle will have our heads," Nessa's twin finished. And with that, they took their leave.

Meryl nodded. "Don't worry you guys," she called after them. She set a hand on the door handle and a look of extreme disgust crossed her face. "Oh, my God..."

The twins and Legolas were out in one of the many gardens in Rivendell. They were strolling around and just enjoying each other's company. They were inquiring Elrohir about how their prank on Meryl had failed.

"She said it was she had heard something last night," he replied. "I assume it was when I had stepped on your foot Elladan. You should have never made such a cry. And here I thought you a warrior."

"Did she tell you that she had discovered everything?"

Elrohir grinned and shook his head. "Only the bucket of water, so that means she hasn't–"

His sentence was cut off by a loud howl of, "IT'S STICKY!" echoing throughout Rivendell, which was then followed by, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'LL GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!"

They all burst into laughter and fled the scene, not wishing to encounter Meryl's wrath when she found them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A/N: Well, that's the new chapter! Don't worry about me updating again... That was the only chapter I needed help on. I'm writing Chapter 24 as we speak... Well not really, but I'm currently writing the chapter. You know what the fun part is? ONE WEEK UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! WOOT! J I'll officially be sixteen in one week! -dances around the room- Also, before I forget, I'll be gone between the dates of August 4th through the 15th . My step-brother's getting married, and I'll be over on the West Coast for a while going to his wedding and a baseball game (The Twins vs. Seattle. GO TWINS!)

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo

Post Script: This QuickEdit really sucks It won't let me use certain characters on my computer I'll have to work on that.


	24. The Prank Wars: The Squirrel in the

A/N: Well, today's my birthday... WOOT! I'M SIXTEEN! -does a quick happy dance- Ahem, now that that's over... Like I said, it's my birthday today, so in traditional hobbit fashion I have a present for you all, and no, it's not Legolas, Haldir, or Frodo. They're mine. -big grin- Instead, I have a brand new chapter for you all. So, without further ado, CHAPTER 23!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Chapter Twenty Three: The Prank Wars: The Squirrel In The Corner

Meryl whirled around and stalked down the hallway. It didn't matter if Liselle caught her or not. Those guys were going to pay for this. Dae whined and sat by the door. She heard footsteps echo down the hall before Mahtan and Nessa appeared from around a corner.

"Meryl, what is wrong?" Mahtan asked between gasps of air.

Meryl thrust her hand in front of their eyes. Her palm was caked with a golden sticky sap. "Those bloody twits covered the handle of my door with tree sap. Now my hand is extremely sticky and it smells like sap, and I'm thoroughly pissed off. I need to go and teach them a lesson."

"Meryl! Please don't! I know that you are mad, but please do not go after them," Nessa pleaded. "You will get into even more trouble." She grabbed Meryl's arm and asked, "Do you not want to come to the glen again?"

Mahtan grasped her other arm. "Yes, do you not also want to see us? We have been away from our lessons for a long while because of our visiting you, and our parents are beginning to become irritated."

Meryl looked down at them. As she looked into their pleading eyes, the anger melted away from her eyes. "Eyes are so sad and puppy-like," she said, "can't resist." Her shoulders drooped. "Okay, I won't go out and find them. Happy now?"

Mahtan and Nessa grinned before dragging Meryl back to her room. She opened the door and they went in. Meryl talked to them for only a short while, before there was the deep chime of a bell.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That was the bell that announced that it is now time for us to eat," Nessa replied. "We must take our leave now, for I know that both of us are very hungry."

As they stood up Meryl asked, "Why haven't I heard it before?"

They glanced at each other in amusement before Mahtan replied, "It is because you have slept past the breakfast call almost every day. Since your food was brought to you, you did not have to wake up and leave to eat."

"May we go now?" Nessa asked. "Or do you have any more questions?"

"Nope." Meryl grinned. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," they replied in unison before leaving Meryl's room. Outside, Mahtan produced a key from his pocket. As he locked the door, Nessa asked, "Do we have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Lock her in her room."

Mahtan shrugged. "It is what Liselle said to do, but do not worry. I heard that Meryl picked the lock before, so she shall be fine." Nessa accepted that answer and they went down to breakfast.

Inside the room, Meryl went to her bed and sat down. Dae sat at her feet. "What can I do now, Dae?" she asked. "You know that I can't stay still for long." She glanced down at her hand. "I can't even clean this off. I guess that the sap will have to dry before I can get it off."

Her dog gazed at her with large brown eyes. His tail wagged in hopes of getting to go on a walk, or at least a pet. Meryl smiled and patted him on the head. She stood up and went to the curtain that separated her room from the balcony. She pushed it aside and stepped outside.

She rested her elbows on the railing and stared out. The view was incredible. She could see so many things. The waterfall was in the distance, a silver ribbon cutting through the dark rock. She heard something and glanced down. She then realized that her room wasn't located on the first floor, for right on the balcony below her, was one of the twins. He was staring out into the distance, completely distracted.

Meryl grinned and hoisted herself up onto the balcony railing. Hooking her knees on it, she carefully lowered herself down until her head was about three feet above his. Still grinning, and trying not to laugh, she asked, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Aye, it is," he replied. It took him a moment to remember that he was alone on his balcony, and his head snapped up. He wildly searched this way and that, for the source of the voice.

Laughing, Meryl said, "Maybe if you looked up, you would see who's talking to you."

The twin looked up and gasped. "Meryl! Get down from there, you'll fall!"

"No I won't," She replied with a cheeky smile. {After all, in elementary school I hung like this for hours,} she silently added. {Actually, I think I did this until freshman year. That is, until I got teased.}

"What are you doing up there?"

Meryl shrugged. "Oh, just hanging around."

The twin sighed at her quip and held out his arms. "You are making me uneasy. I do not wish to see you back in the Houses of Healing. Let go of the railing. Do not worry, I will catch you."

"Really?" Meryl asked. "You sure? I'm not that light."

The twin nodded. "I am sure. It is not like you are jumping out of a tree with a sword. Then I would have to be concerned."

Meryl stared down at him angrily, before a part of her brain remembered something important from many days ago. "No!" she gasped. "And I'm stranded in my room!" As she said that, she realized that her legs had lost their grip. Her mind was so distracted, she forgot that she was hanging upside down. Her eyes widened. "Oh crap."

She felt herself begin to fall. She groped for a handhold, but failed. She then closed her eyes and braced herself for the hard landing that would surely land her back into the Houses of Healing and back into bed forever. But, instead of falling on the balcony, she landed in the outstretched arms of the twin.

"See? I told you that I could catch you. You really should be more careful, Meryl."

She glared at him before her look softened. "Well, thanks, I guess." She scrambled out of the Elf's arms and stood in front of him.

"Would it be rude as to inquire what surprised you so much that you would fall off of your balcony?"

Meryl cast him a withering glance. "I remembered a promise Aragorn made to me."

"What was that?"

"That he would talk to you guys about training me with a sword. Then I realized that I'm stuck in my room for a few days." Her eyes narrowed. "Has he talked to you? Because if he hasn't I swear that the next time I see him I'll-"

The twin covered her mouth with a hand, laughing. "Enough talk so I may answer your question. Yes, he has spoken to my brother and I."

Meryl pushed his hand away. "And?"

"And we have agreed that we will instruct you in the way of the sword."

Meryl's eyes lit up. "WHEE!" she cried and hugged the twin. "Thank you very much."

At that moment, the tale of the teenage girl's hugging strength added one new story to the growing amount. The Elf found himself unable to breathe, and berated himself for ignoring both Aragorn's and Legolas's warnings about making her too happy. "Meryl, although I am immortal, I am still entitled the need to breathe."

"Oh!" she cried and she pushed him away. "I'm so sorry! I just got so excited and I got a little carried away..." She blushed and grinned at him. "Well, not a little... More like a lot."

The twin regained his breath before asking. "So, without me having to tell you my name, call you figure out who I am?"

Meryl studied the Elf closely. She found it strange that she was talking to him so freely, but she didn't even know which twin she was talking to. After a time, she shook her head. "No, not yet. I would need the two of you together to tell the difference." She smiled as a thought came to her mind. "For now, I'll just call the both of you 'El.'"

"That seems to work," said the twin. "Now when you call one of us, we both can answer at once. I cannot wait to tell my brother about this."

Meryl stuck her tongue out at the twin. Before she could retort, a very angry voice floated over her balcony to the one below. "MERYL! WHERE IN IMLADRIS ARE YOU?!"

The teenage girl winced. "That could only be Liselle." She looked at the twin with pleading eyes. "Help me?"

The Elf smiled. "Of course."

Instantly, Meryl dove to the ground and closed her eyes and gave a soft moan. The twin kneeled next to her and began speaking frantically to her in Elvish. From the few words that Meryl knew from speaking with her brother and the tone that the twin was using, he was saying something along the lines of, "Meryl! Are you all right? What in bloody hell were you thinking of, walking along your balcony railing like that? Are you trying to _kill_ yourself? You're bloody mad! It is a good thing that I caught you, or else you would have been seriously hurt." In reality, she could only understand a few words, but she got the basic concept.

Liselle's head peered over the balcony. "What is happening down there?" She then caught sight of Meryl, lying on her back. Her eyes grew wide. "Meryl! Is she all right?"

The twin nodded. "I think so."

"What happened?"

Meryl opened her eyes at that question. She cast a pleading glance at the twin that Liselle could not see. The twin smiled and regained his mask. "I came out to sit and think, when I heard a noise above me. I looked up and saw her standing on her railing, walking back and forth, as if she were testing her balance-"

Meryl grinned inwardly at the tale that the twin was spinning. It actually sounded a lot like something she would do. She brought herself back to reality and kept up her act.

"-I spoke to her, and I must have startled her, for she lost her balance and began to fall. I caught her, and set her down. I am trying to get a response out of her, but she is too scared to even move."

That last part was at least true. Meryl was too scared of Liselle to even move, for fear of getting into even more trouble.

"I am on my way down," said Liselle as she made a move to leave.

"No!" cried the twin. "I shall bring her upstairs. Please run and get her some hot tea. Perhaps that will soothe her nerves."

"Yes my lord. I shall return shortly." Liselle's head disappeared, and they could hear her running off of the balcony.

When they were sure that Liselle had gone. Meryl stood up and brushed herself off. "Thank you," she addressed the twin. "I don't know what she would have done if she had found me out of my room." She grinned and gave him a mock bow. "That was some story."

"Thank you," the twin said, bowing as well. He held out his arms. "Shall we? Remember, this must look convincing."

Meryl laughed and patted him on the cheek, leaving a large sticky spot of tree sap. "Yes, let's." She leaped into his arms, and arranged herself to look the part of a damsel in distress. She closed her eyes. "Just to let you know, this doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you out of my plans for revenge for the sap," she murmured.

The Elf grimaced. "I know, I know. You told Legolas and I that earlier this morning after you told my brother."

Meryl's eyes opened. "HA!" she cried gleefully. "_You're Elladan_!" She grinned and was very proud of herself.

Elladan carried Meryl back up into her room where Liselle was waiting with a cup of tea. The twin then left the room, bidding Liselle to come with him, so that Meryl could "rest and recover." Meryl ended up spending the rest of her day in complete solitude, aside from Dae. During the mid-day meal, Liselle brought in a solution that would remove the sap from Meryl's palm. Its smell reminded Meryl of Goo Gone, which brought her to the conclusion that it was invented right here in Middle Earth first. She told Liselle that since she was stuck in her room, she was considering on weaving something on a loom to pass the time, and if she had any idea what native plants made what dyes so as she could dye wool? Liselle gladly told Meryl what plants to use to make certain colors for the dye while the teenage girl took some mental notes.

After the evening meal, which went along with no fuss aside from Meryl sending the Elves evil grins, she and Legolas reported to the library. Again, she was assigned the task of gluing damaged books back together, while Legolas reshelved others. While Erestor wasn't looking, however, Meryl slipped a few bottles of glue into her boot. It would be hell to walk with them in there like that, and Meryl didn't want to know the results if she stepped on a bottle and broke it. But, this was for part of her plan of revenge, and sacrifices had to be made.

She then went back to work, as if she didn't have something planned for later that night. She felt a touch at her shoulder a while later and turned to see Erestor standing behind her.

"Are you finished with your work?" he asked.

"Almost," she replied. "This is the last book for the day." She gestured to the book that she was currently working on.

"When you are finished, then today I shall release you early. You have done a good job for the day."

Meryl smiled. "Thank you."

As she watched the Elf walk away, she grinned to herself. "You just made my task so much easier."

Meryl sat at a table in her room, a large wine bottle and several glasses, along with some leftover silverware from her "late-night snack" in a tray beside her. Each glass was filled with some wine. She sat and waited. Footsteps echoed through the hallway before there was a knock on her door. She stood up and opened her door to see the twins and Legolas standing there. She frowned to see that the twins were dressed in the exact same outfit: gray breeches with a cream long-sleeved shirt under a sky blue tunic.

"Hey guys, I'm glad that you could come." She let them in and closed the door.

One of the twins glanced around the room, as if searching for hidden traps. "What is the reason that you called us here?"

The teenage girl gestured to the wine. "I invited you guys in for a drink." She sat at her table. "Grab a chair and sit down."

The Elves each pulled up a chair and sat down around the table. They looked at each other with confusion.

"I know that I told you guys that I would be getting my revenge on you, but I want to offer a truce. And to use as celebration, I brought wine." Meryl caught them glance at the wine uneasily more than once. She grinned. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. I didn't slip anything in to make it taste bad either. It's wine. See?" She grabbed her glass and drank out of it. When she saw that the Elves weren't convinced, she took a sip from each of the glasses, and finally a swig from the bottle. "Now, does it look like I'm poisoned?"

Legolas studied the girl intently. She showed no sign of discomfort; her eyes weren't expressing any sort of distaste or pain, like they usually would if it _did_ have an unpleasant taste. In fact, her eyes expressed that she enjoyed either the wine, or the Elves' mistrust of her. He picked a glass and took a sip, rolling it carefully in his mouth. The wine did not taste at all bad, in fact it was rather sweet. He nodded to the twins, signaling that it was okay.

Elladan and Elrohir joined Legolas as they drank glass after glass of wine. Meryl took small sips from time to time, just to keep the Elves satisfied that there wasn't a prank involved. After a time, the twins began to get silly, laughing at each other and trying to stand on their heads. This proved that they were finally getting drunk. A little while later, they stopped and proceeded to try and climb on the wall, to prove that one can walk on ceilings if they believed hard enough. Meryl and Legolas laughed at them, but Meryl caught the glazed look in Legolas's eyes.

"Getting a little woozy?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Legolas looked a little peeved. "Of course not. I know my limits of drinking- Meryl!" His blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Do not move."

Meryl was confused. "Why?"

"There is a large squirrel in the back corner. It appears that it is intending to attack." Grabbing a spoon from the tray, he slowly crept to the empty corner. "Do not worry, for I will protect you."

Meryl suppressed a giggle, her shoulders shaking with the effort. "Okay Legolas, if you have everything under control," she said.

Elladan and Elrohir had stopped attempting to walk on the ceiling and were now watching Legolas stalking the imaginary squirrel with bated breath. Meryl shook with laughter as the Elven prince leaped into the empty corner and began banging the floor with the spoon. After a few good minutes of watching him "kill" the "squirrel," she finally got up and grabbed his wrist in mid-rise.

"I think it's dead now," she told him. After a thought, she added "Thank you for protecting me."

"Not a pr'blem," he slurred and saluted floppily with the spoon before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor. The spoon clattered against the hard wood.

The twins took one look at the unconscious prince and began laughing. They staggered over to him, with identical evil drunken grins on their faces. Meryl watched as one attempted to kick Legolas, but missed completely resulting with him finding himself on his back, out cold. The other twin laughed before he, himself fell over.

Meryl surveyed the situation. She had three unconscious Elves in her room. Perfect. The plan had gone well. She went over to her door, and opened it. She went down the hall and searched for a familiar face. Soon she found Glorfindel, and said that she needed his help, explaining the situation of the three Elves. He followed her back into her room, and carried each Elf to his room. Meryl followed him each time, noting where each room was. She thanked Glorfindel and sent him on his way. When he turned around the corner, she grinned evilly. It was time to get to work.

Legolas woke up in the morning to find himself atop his bed. Last thing that he remembered, he was in Meryl's room, drinking along with the others. He pressed his head against his temple, to ward off his headache. It was clear that he was suffering the effects of a hangover. He was surprised to find his hair wet, but thought none of it.

He got out of bed and began dressing in the clothes that a handmaiden had left out for him, donning a dark green tunic over breeches over a lighter green. A cream long-sleeved shirt went under the tunic. Embroidered in silver upon the tunic was the royal crest of Mirkwood. Putting his boots on, he walked out of the door. As he went down the empty hall, he was trying to remember what had occurred the previous night.

As he rounded a corner he ran into someone, trodding on his foot at the same time. There was a yelp of pain and a crash. Legolas stepped back to see Elladan on the floor nursing a sore foot, with Elrohir reaching out to help him back up. Both had no boots on their feet.

"Where are your boots?" he asked.

They looked up, and their eyes widened in shock. Elrohir was the first to compose himself. He replied, "Every single pair of our boots have been glued to the floor. Including our best pairs." 

Legolas knew the answer at once, "Meryl." He thought a moment. "At least she did not take her revenge out on me."

The twins looked at each other uneasily. "Legolas," Elladan said with difficulty. "Have you looked into a mirror at all today?"

"Not at all."

"Well," Elrohir said. "You may want to before you go to breakfast."

Thoroughly discouraged, Legolas turned around and dashed back into his room. He stood in front of the mirror, and stared in horror. _His long blond tresses were blond no more. They were now a distinct shade of green._ In fact, the color was quite similar to the color of his breeches. Anger contorted his face as he roared one word: "MERYL!" He ran out and went to her room. He pounded on the door yelling, "Meryl! Come out here!"

"She is not there," he heard Elladan's voice from behind. Legolas turned around. "We have already tried. So, you have discovered..." At a loss for words, he tugged on a lock of his own hair.

"Yes I have." Footsteps echoed down the hall, followed by a distinct jingling noise. Then there was a voice: "I can't believe that I forgot my cane. I think that I'll need it today. I'll get murdered by the guys if I don't have it."

Meryl appeared from around the corner and stopped when she saw all three Elves. "Oh dear." Without another word, she turned and ran, chased by the three furious Elves.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A/N: You gotta love the Prank Wars... So, did you like? Tell me by pressing the little blue button in the lower left-hand corner! I must know!

I will also remind you guys that I'll be gone from tomorrow (the 4th) until the 11th. I'll be in Bend, Oregon for my step-brother's wedding. I'll be on a plane tomorrow. Wish me luck: I have to sit next to my little sisters.

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo

Post Script: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm almost to 250! Go me!


	25. Interlude: Lessons, Underwear, and

A/N: First off, I have to apologize for not updating for the past few months. School is really killing me. That along with play practice has given me no time to even sit in front of the computer, let alone write. The only reason I can post today is because I'm sick. Don't ask for my symptoms, I'll just say that food is really not agreeing with me and I have a killer headache. No, I'm not puking. Food is really just not agreeing with my stomach.

Let's see, what has happened to me since I last posted? Well, I'm back in school now, and the homework this year is really killing me. Especially Money Management. The teacher seems to love assigning loads of homework each and EVERY SINGLE DAY. Cricket has moved away, so now H.E.L.P. days are very boring without her. I have no more LOTR inspiration! –cries- I'm also in the school play, called "Up The Down Staircase." I play a guidance counselor, and I wear a jumper. Yes, a jumper. XP At least I don't have to deal with it for very long. This Saturday is our Tech rehearsal. Eight hours long. Whoopee (note the sarcasm). Opening night is next Thursday. On December 2nd, I went to the Tonic Sol-Fa Holiday concert in Eau Claire. I just love those guys. Apparently, next Christmas they're going to be selling little books with e-mails that they've gotten over the years. I'm going to try and get in there. Oh! And Michael Perry (the guy who wrote "Population: 485") spoke at our school yesterday. I got to see him twice! –huge smile-

Anyways, I'll stop yapping and let you read the next installment. Enjoy!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Chapter Twenty Four: Interlude: Lessons, Underwear, and Troubling Memories

Meryl sprinted down the hall, with Legolas and the twins hot on her heels. Dae was at her side, keeping pace and smiling a doggy smile, as if thinking that this was great fun. She was having trouble breathing, because she was laughing while she was running. Legolas actually looked quite funny in green hair. She knew that her lead would not last long, for the Elves had better endurance than she and they were naturally faster.

Caught up in her thoughts on how to escape this predicament, she never saw Legolas quickly closing the gap between the two. He leaped out and tackled her to the floor. Meryl winced as her elbow hit the carpet rather hard. The two rolled for a bit before stopping, with Meryl on top. She made a move to get up and run, but two pairs of hands grabbed her arms before she had a chance to escape. She was hauled to her feet and held between the twins, as two guards would guard a prisoner.

Legolas got to his feet. His hair was no longer nicely brushed, and his blue eyes sparked with fury. Meryl was terrified. Never had she seen him this angry. She gazed fearfully up at him, thinking of the horrible things that he could do to her. Having her guts dug out with a very blunt spoon, or being force-fed brussel sprouts were the first two that came to mind. She saw him begin to raise a hand and tensed, waiting for the blow.

"Do it," she said quietly, looking down. "I know that I deserve it."

Legolas was taken aback as he saw her cringe. She actually thought that he was going to hit her! "Nay, Meryl," he replied just as quietly. "I was not intending to do so." He tucked the stray green hairs that had been bothering him behind his ear and lowered his hand. "I apologize if I frightened you."

She looked up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Honest?"

"Of course."

She gave a weak smile. "Well if that's settled." She glanced at the twin on her left. "Care to let me go?"

The Elf grinned evilly. "Of course not."

"Then I take that there is no other way." She bent her knees and sprang into the air. She then landed by stomping on their bare feet. They choked back cries and released her arms. Meryl seized the chance to escape, praising herself with the idea of gluing their boots to the floor, and dashed down the hall, with Dae behind her. Legolas took off after her, leaving the twins gasping for air. He saw Meryl and Dae turn a corner and followed. He rounded the corner and saw that he was catching up.

He heard her call over her shoulder, "Think of it this way, Legolas. At least you'll blend in with your surroundings. You know, like camouflage."

"If I wished to blend in with my surroundings, I would have dyed my hair a long while ago," he replied. At that moment, he put on a burst of speed and reached forward. He then caught her right arm.

Meryl whirled around and tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp, but his fingers were like bars of iron. He was taking no chances that she would achieve escaping. After several wrenches, she aimed a kick to the back of his kneecaps, just to catch him off balance. Her attempt failed. "Let me go!" Dae gave a warning growl and advanced towards Legolas. The Elf turned and spoke a few Elvish words to the dog. Dae stopped and sat down. Meryl was aghast at what she saw. Her dog was so overprotective, surely a few measly words wouldn't stop him! "Traitor," she muttered. She turned to Legolas. "Let me spell this out for you Legolas. Release me now."

"You lured us into thinking that we had a truce. But you were purposely getting us drunk." Legolas's statement was spoken silkily and low. "So you could carry out your plans, I suppose? You're despicable."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Meryl snapped while still struggling. "You're Elves for crying out loud! You have that super-powered hearing thing going on. How else could I have gotten around you guys?"

"You said that we had a truce. You lied to us."

Meryl stopped fighting his grasp and her green eyes narrowed. "Do _not_ start making up stories!" she spat. "We never made a truce! I only _suggested_ that we make one." She grabbed the front of his shirt with her free hand and pulled his head down so his eyes were level with hers. The part of her cast covering her knuckles rubbed against his chin. "But we never made one, did we? You guys just went after the wine and got yourselves bloody drunk!" she hissed. "So do not go about accusing _me_ of lying!"

Legolas blinked and said nothing, being at a loss for words. He remembered that they had never made a truce, only Meryl offering to make one. As much as he hated it, she was right. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Finally, still at a loss for other words, he asked, "Do you always react this way when you are accused of lying?"

"I hate being accused of things I don't do," Meryl replied after a slight pause. "And I don't lie."

But aren't you lying right now? asked the small voice in the back of her mind slyly. You are. You know that. You're saying that you don't lie, which is clearly a lie because you've already lied about not remembering your past.

Meryl closed her eyes and chased away the voice by playing a loud song in her head. It's a small lie, she told herself. It's for the best. I have nowhere else to go.

Legolas peered worriedly at the teenage girl. "Meryl? Are you not feeling well?"

She opened her eyes. "I'm fine," she said. "I just had a fleeting headache. I get them now and then. It's gone now." She beamed at him, hoping that he would accept the answer. She ignored the voice in the corner of her head, gloating over another "little lie."

"Alright." Legolas paused a second, as if comtemplating whether to speak or not. He must have decided to talk, for he said, "I have a question for you."

Meryl raised her eyebrows. "Which is?"

"My hair is now green," he said flatly. "In the Valars' name, how did you accomplish this?"

Meryl grinned. "It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much. Otherwise my lips are sealed."

"How was it not easy?"

"Did you know that you talk in Elvish in your sleep? I'm hoping that's only when you're drunk. I remember you saying that Gimli snoring was so loud that you were surprised that he didn't draw the Orcs in your direction. You, my dear Elf, are a hypocrite. You spoke loud enough to call even the deafest of Orcs to attention."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Meryl found refuge in the library after the morning meal and after passing some of her food to the elflings. They were all happy to have at least something to eat before the wait for the other Elven Lords to finish dining and leave the room. She was hiding from Legolas, that much was given. Her main worry was Liselle. She had not returned to her room after eating, though it was only the second day of her punishment. She decided that she would go back in a bit with the excuse of getting lost. It should work, since Meryl had not explored Rivendell very thoroughly.

Legolas had released her after she had threatened him that she would reveal what he had said in his sleep. He hadn't believed her at first, seeing as how he thought that she couldn't understand that much Elvish. He soon saw the light when she began reciting all sorts of insults in Elvish and then telling of their translations. She told him that he was saying them in his sleep, and mostly directing them towards the twins. Knowing that the twins would be furious at the insults Legolas was saying, she told him that he could either let her go without fuss, or that she would go to the twins and tell them what he said about them in his sleep. She praised herself on coming up with a variety of insults to trade with her brother when they had learned to speak some Sindarin. That was really the only reason that they had learned the language: to frustrate the other with an insult that they wouldn't know until they found the translation.

After he had released her, Meryl had quickly returned to her room, mostly to put Dae in there. The other reason was so that she could retrieve her cane, for defense if she needed it. She then went to eat.

While eating, Meryl noticed that neither Legolas or the twins joined in the meal. Legolas, she understood why he was missing. After all, she did dye his hair. He was most likely eating in his room, avoiding contact with everybody. However, the twins' disappearance made her a bit worried about whether they were plotting their revenge or not.

She now sat in a dark corner in the library, with her cane lying across her lap, pretending to read a large leatherbound book. In fact, she was studying how the written language of the Elves seemed to flow from one letter to the next. It made distinguishing the letters quite difficult. She sat there for a while, puzzling over each letter.

"Are you enjoying the book?" came a voice from in front of her.

Meryl glanced up from her book to see a pair of feet shod in soft leather boots. Damn Elves and their super powers, she thought. How am I supposed to hear them? She looked up to see that it was Lord Erestor who had asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"You must be." He smiled knowingly. "You have now been staring at the same page for half of an hour. Also, you have the book upside down."

She knew she was caught. She smiled weakly and said, "I guess you figured out that I can't read Elvish."

"It was quite easy, I assure you," the Lord said teasingly, noticing Meryl's crestfallen face. He studied the girl for a moment. "I can help you, if you wish."

Meryl was confused. "What? Could you repeat that again?"

"Would you like to learn the Elvish language? I would be happy to teach you."

The teenage girl blinked. "Don't you have better things to do with your time rather than teaching me?"

The Elven Lord laughed. "Of course not. Being the head of the library is not always work. In fact, it is quite the opposite."

"You will seriously teach me Elvish? No lies?"

Erestor smiled. "I do not jest, if that it what you are asking."

Meryl laughed out loud and punched a fist in the air, narrowly missing the Elf Lord's face. "Sweet! When can we start?"

The Elf quickly recovered from shock before replying, "Would right now suffice? We can work in my office, if you wish for this to remain a secret."

Meryl thought a moment. "Sure, why not?" She stood up and then stopped. "I have one question, though: What would we say to the others if they come into your office?"

"I will merely tell them that you are assisting me in looking for a book."

"You'll lie? Seriously?" She blinked in confusion. "Elves usually don't lie, do they?"

"In order for me to teach you the Elvish language, we will be searching for many books to help with your education. Then if we are discovered and I am questioned, I'll merely say that you threatened me with horrible events in my future if I divulged our purposes."

"Which I will do if you do tell, you know that." Meryl raised her eyebrows. "Got it?"

"I understand entirely. You need not have to worry Meryl."

"Good."

She followed Erestor into his office, with her cane in tow, and settled herself into a large comfortable chair while he sat at his desk. He then proceeded to test Meryl's knowledge of the Elvish language. She told him every saying that she could remember, turning very red when she had to tell him every insult that she had made up. Erestor laughed at a certain few such as, _"Dolle naa lost!"_ translated, _"Your head is empty!"_

"I will keep that one in mind for later use," he commented, as he quickly wrote something down. He was also interested in where Meryl had learned these phrases. She only told him that she had overheard the twins, and had memorized what they had said. She didn't know the translations though.

After Meryl couldn't remember anymore words in Elvish, Erestor gave her his results of the testing. He told her that although she had a variety of things that she knew, they weren't needed when speaking to other Elves (Meryl supposed that he meant all of the insults). Also, her pronounciation was atrocious. They would have to start with the basics.

And so Meryl began learning Elvish, starting with the phrase, _"Mae govannen"_ translated as, _"Well met." _It took forever to learn just that one phrase. Erestor had her repeat it countless times, while correcting her pronounciation. He would sometimes fix her on the same mistakes over and over again until she had gotten it right. Although she grew so frustrated with the Elf that she felt like she was going to scream, she found that she enjoyed learning this new language. So much, in fact, she hadn't noticed the bell that signaled the noonday meal. She winced as she realized that she still hadn't returned to her room. Liselle would be tearing Rivendell up in a fury searching for her and Dae would be anxious to be taken out.

"I need to go," she said, moving to stand up. "I just realized that I'm still under punishment."

"Ah, yes. The four days of isolation?" inquired Erestor. At Meryl's questioning glance, he said, "I was working in Lord Elrond's office at the time your handmaiden and my lord were discussing your punishment."

"Swell," she said. "Anyways, I need to find a way to sneak inside my room. Either that or withstand more punishment, which I can't possibly handle because I haven't even explored the entirety of Rivendell. Which is amazing since I've been here for so long!"

She took a breath and before she launched into another rant, Erestor held up a hand to stop her. "I will go with you. I know that you do not wish for others to discover of your learning the Elvish language, but in order for you to continue lessons, your handmaiden will need to be notified."

Meryl gave the Elf a withering look. "Do we have to?"

"If you wish to go by yourself with no explanation, therefore earning yourself more time added onto your punishment, than by all means go." Erestor smiled inwardly at the girl's discomfort at his words. "It is for you to decide."

Almost the instant he finished speaking, Meryl grabbed his arm and began pulling towards the door. "Well come on!" she said. "We had better hurry. The more time we waste, the more she gets mad, and the more she gets mad, the longer my punishment!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

When they had gone to Meryl's room, both Liselle and Dae had been waiting. Dae was happy to see his mistress. However, Liselle was indeed furious, but calmed as Erestor explained that Meryl had been assisting him in the library. Meryl was relieved that he didn't tell her handmaiden the real reason why she didn't return to her room. She guessed that her threats towards him on the way to her room changed his mind. That and her repeated hitting him in the back on his kneecaps with her cane. After explaining, Erestor left, leaving Meryl alone with her handmaiden. He took Dae with him, after Meryl's request the her dog be taken outside.

"I hope I didn't cause too much worry," Meryl said meekly.

Liselle took a deep breath and then let it out as a sigh. "It is fine. I understand why my lord needed your assistance. He always takes on too much work. I am more upset that you have not yet seen your new clothes."

Meryl blinked before giving a wary smile. "New clothes? Liselle, I hope that they aren't dresses."

Liselle smiled. "Not at all. These are clothes that were based off of the ones you were wearing when you first arrived in Rivendell."

"My clothes?" Meryl searched her memory, trying to remember what she had worn when she had first come to Middle Earth. However, her mind drew a blank. It had been a long while since she had first opened her eyes to behold this new world.

"Well, not all of your clothes." Liselle took Meryl's arm and drew her to her wardrobe. As she opened the doors, she said, "Your outer garmants were soaked with too much blood to be salvaged. We had to burn them. We did, however, manage to use the undergarments you had worn as a guide to sew these."

Meryl gasped as she saw what Liselle was talking about. Placed on a shelf at the top of her wardrobe were five bras, in different pastel colors. Each had a matching pair of underwear.

"Does this mean that you are pleased?" Liselle asked.

"More than you know," Meryl replied. "Thank you so much!" She hugged her handmaiden. Liselle was startled at first, but smiled.

"You are welcome."

"Liselle? Is it okay if I ask you to leave? I want to try these on."

"Of course." The handmaiden turned to leave and reached for the door. She opened it and stepped into the hallway.

"Thanks... Liselle?"

The Elf turned around. "Yes?"

"You're the best."

Liselle gave a slight smile at this. "I know." She then closed the door behind herself, listening to the satisying click to assure her that the door was indeed closed. She continued down the hall, with a soft smile on her face.

Now fully clothed, Meryl sat on her bed at a loss of ways to entertain herself. For a while she had sang "Ninety Nine Bottles Of Beer On The Wall" but had lost count after reaching negative seventy-four. She had meant to count back up to positive ninety nine, but a squirrel entering her room from her balcony diverted her attention for a few moments while she chased it out of her room. When she tried remembering what number she had last sung, she couldn't remember anymore.

She sighed and fell back against her pillows. She folded her arms behind her head and stared at her ceiling. To spare her mind the exhaustion of boredom she began humming. After a while she began jiggling her foot. "Argh! I can't take this anymore!" she cried. She grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it. After releasing her frustration, she threw it across her room, where it hit the wall and fell to the floor. Her notepad and pens fell out from her pillow where she had hidden them. She went over and picked them up. Opening her pad to a fresh sheet of paper, she began writing.

"'Things to do once I am off punishment,'" she said to herself as she scratched across the paper. "Item one: Raid the kitchens for food (as much as I can carry). Item two: Get a basket to carry the food. Item three: Get a horse (preferably one that won't bite me and is not scared of dogs). Item four: Kidnap an Elf to show me around Rivendell (if Elf refuses, threaten to —)..." she paused as she thought of what she could threaten the Elf with. An evil smile spread across her face as she thought of an idea. "—threaten to tell Liselle that they would gladly offer to be her assistant. Perfect."

Her afternoon continued in this fashion, as she compiled her list of things to do. When she had heard a knock on her door, she quickly hid her materials. Dae came bounding in followed by two panting Elf Lords who leaned against the door frame for support. Apparently Dae had escaped Erestor and led him on a merry chase through Rivendell before the Elf enlisted the help of Glorfindel to assist him on capturing the dog. Dae led them on a little run through the halls of the Last Homely House before he stopped in front of Meryl's door, grinning his doggy grin as if nothing had happened.

Meryl suppressed her laughter and sent the Elves on their way, telling them to go and get something to drink before they collapsed. She went to her bed and sat down before she burst out laughing. "Silly dog! Do you have to do that to every person aside from me who takes you for a walk?" She petted her dog, quieting her laughter. "You even ran away from Andrew when he took you out!"

Speaking her brother's name quickly silenced her. Memories of her angry brother chasing after the dog surfaced in her mind. That had happened often, no matter what Andrew did to prevent it. At least Dae was a little more tolerant of Brian. That thought only led to memories of herself and Brian walking the dog. Meryl had once handed over the leash to Brian after his offer to tolerate Dae's endless strain against the restraint. It took only a moment for Dae to jerk free and go barrelling down the street after a squirrel.

It took Meryl a moment to realize that there would be no more walks with Brian. He was dead. He was buried under six feet of dirt in a wooden box lined with silk, left there to rot and become part of the very dirt that covered him. He would never be back. She would never again hear his voice. She glanced down and reread the message on the cast on her left arm that he had written. "I'll love you forever, even past the day I die," she read aloud. "Meryl, remember me. Remember me as I once was." A wave of grief broke over her like a tsunami. Remember him! He had said to remember him, and here she was trying to forget!

She felt a tear trickle down her face and buried her face in her hands. She was stuck in Rivendell, with no idea of getting back home. The faces of her family swam in her mind's eye. Would she ever see them again? Would she ever get the chance to argue with her brother? To shop with her mom? To watch baseball with her dad, although she never understood why he watched it religiously? A sob escaped her mouth. The initial shock of Brian's death had long worn off, and the emotions that she had suppressed on the day of his funeral broke out of the lid that she had clamped over them. This, along with her homesickness drove her over the edge.

"Why?" she whispered through her tears. "Why? Why?! Why?! WHY?!" She took her other pillow and threw it across the room, releasing a wild-grief stricken howl. "WHY?!" she screamed. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?!" Frantic sobs racked her body and she collapsed onto her bed. She barely acknowledged that Dae had begun to howl, or the hurried footsteps coming in the direction of her door.

Her door was thrown open, and Erestor and Glorfindel stood in her doorway. Both were still panting; they had only gone a little ways down the halls before they heard her scream. They had sprinted the entire way back. Glorfindel had a dagger in his hand, thinking that there was an enemy. When he saw the sobbing girl, he quickly dropped it, and went over to her.

"Erestor, run and get Elrond," he said as he sat down next to Meryl. The dark-haired Elf nodded once and ran down the hall. Glorfindel turned to the teenage girl, who was hunched over and had her face buried in her hands.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He was answered by a shake of Meryl's head, with her hands still covering her face. "Was someone here? Were you attacked?" Again, no. He was silent, uncomfortable at how to comfort the mortal when he did not know the problem. He did not get the chance to get to know her very well either, for he was drowning in his endless paperwork. When she was first brought in, he thought that she would be healed and then sent on her way. He had not expected for her to stay for so long.

Tentatively he placed a hand on her back and using his thumb, rubbed small circles, and whispered, "_Sidh, hiril-nin, im nev. Sidh... sidh... sidh...."_ (Peace, my lady, I am here. Peace... peace... peace....) He based this action off of something his _naneth_ had done to comfort her elfling, who had fallen out of a tree and tearfully gone to his mother, so many centuries before. He guessed that Meryl did not understand what he was saying, but he hoped that he could get the message across.

Dae had stopped howling, and went to his mistress, giving a small whine. He stuck his head in her lap, and licked her hand. Meryl's sobs lessened, but did not cease. He whined again, and sat at her feet. It was at that moment when Elrond appeared in the doorway. He swept into the room, his face expressionless.

"Glorfindel, I will have to ask you to leave," he said.

The Elf stood up, bowed, and left the room, closing the door. Elrond turned to Meryl. He sat in the space that Glorfindel had previously occupied and studied her. It was a few moments before he asked delicately, "Do you wish to talk?"

Meryl shook her head. Elrond's eyebrows drew together in a frown and glanced around her room. He noticed her two pillows on the floor across the room, obviously they had been thrown. His ear caught a slight whisper from Meryl's lips.

"No more pain," she had whispered. "Make it go away. Why couldn't it have been me? Why wasn't he spared?"

"Meryl," he said gently, "are you remembering some of your past?"

Meryl's face left her hands. She turned and faced Elrond. He was shocked at the sight of the haunted look in her grass-green eyes. "Make it go away," she whispered hoarsely. That was all she said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back on her bed.

"Meryl?" Elrond shook the girl gently. "Meryl? Can you hear me?" When there was no answer, he stood up. He quickly set a hand against her forehead. It was burning. The girl had made herself sick. He checked for other symptoms. When he found no others, he made his conclusion. She only needed rest and some medication. He tucked her into her bed, and went to her desk. He took a piece of spare parchment from a drawer quickly wrote something down, and went to the door. He opened it, and gave a slight smile as he found two Elves sitting across the hall.

Erestor and Glorfindel stood up. "Will she be all right?" inquired Erestor.

"She is exhausted, and has made herself sick. Glorfindel, I need you to go and fetch this medication--" At this Elrond handed Glorfindel the piece of parchment. "--and Erestor, I ask you to find Meryl's handmaiden. I will remain here for the time being, to keep an eye on her."

The two Elves nodded and went their separate ways, working on completing the tasks that Elrond had asked them to do. The Lord of Rivendell sighed and went back into the girl's room. He pulled up a chair at her bedside and eased into it. Now began the thorn in every healer's side: the long wait.

A/N: So ends the chapter. You happy? 10 pages long. I don't know when I'll next post… perhaps Christmas break. Maybe if you send me a lot of reviews I'll update faster!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


End file.
